It's A Kind of Magic
by Alu Lain
Summary: The wizard council has broken up families, destroyed people, and caused a general nuisance in the magical world, that is until the Russo's come of age and a new dawn of magic begins to arrive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The fat dark haired man sat in his favorite chair watching the TV, while a storm was raging outside. He looked over to see what his boy servant was doing. The man looked at the boy and thought how the boy had been handed over to him 20 years ago this day, on a stormy night such as this. He didn't know much about the boy other than his name and the fact he had an eternal look of a 14 year old. The man also noticed that the boy also was smart and very tough. No matter how much he beat the boy, the boy never screamed or showed any outwardly hatred toward the man. Only indifference was seen on the boy. As another large flash of lightening, followed by a deep rumble of thunder that shook the house, the man nearly jumped out of his chair as the doorbell rang. After slumping back down in his chair, the man simply waived the boy to the door and ordered him to chase off whoever was there. As the boy neared the door, another set of raps on the door was heard. The boy opened the door to see a tall dark man dressed in black robes standing there. As the boy's mouth dropped, a slender dark haired woman shot past the boy toward the living room where the man was sitting. John followed after the woman, leaving the tall man to let himself in. The boy rounded the corner in time to see the woman pull out a stick and yell imoblium at the man in the chair. As if by magic, the man was thrown against the wall and the woman had the stick at the man's throat. The man's eyes were full of fear as the woman manipulated the stick across his throat. The boy simply stared at the event as the tall man came up behind him and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. Looking up at the man, he gave the boy a smile and moved around in front of the boy.

"Ok my lady, he is only 1/8 ogre and considered mortal. Plus we wouldn't want to make a mess." said the man with a smile.

The woman turned her attention to the man, "Theo, you know what this piece of filth has been doing. He told me before we left. I can finish him off now and we won't have to worry about him." said the woman.

Shaking his head and reaching out to the woman's shoulder to bring her arm down, "My lady, he knows there is nothing you can do. Just let the man go and be on our way. Look over there, he is fine, a little worse for wear, needs a haircut, but he is fine and as he should be" said Theo.

Thinking for a moment, the woman pushed hard against the man against the wall, "The next time you see him, you will die." said the woman as she released the man and put her wand into her boot.

Looking down at the boy, she smiled at him and as she looked into his eyes, she knew he would be ok. As she looked back up to Theo, "Theo my job is done. Take care of him." the woman stated as she kissed the boy on the forehead and walked out the front door.

The man stood in front of the boy and smiled, "Greetings John. My name is Theo and I am here to get you. It's time to go." Theo finished as the man on the floor finally picked himself up.

Pointing at Theo, "He is mine. The council gave him to me with no questions asked. He is." said the man.

Waving his hand the man's mouth flew shut, "The council may have given him to you, but I am here to pick him up." said Theo as he turned to John. "John, I take it you have your things together."

Looking up at Theo, John just nodded. He was confused, which was saying a lot. He had been given quiet a lesson on the evil things people are capable of and discerning situations from his former master. No one ever thought of the slave taking note of meetings going on in front of them. Theo took John by the shoulder and led the boy out the door to an awaiting car. As they drove off, Theo pulled out a letter and began to explain to John about what he had stepped into.

RUSSO WIZARD LAIR

Jerry was an ex wizard. He gave up his powers to marry a mortal woman and as usual his children, especially his daughter were making him regret that decision. As Jerry was trying to explain the spell for the day, his eldest, Justin, was listening intently as usual. The youngest Russo, Max was simply staring off into space. As usual, the middle Russo, Alex was busy plotting a way to get out of the lesson. Alex loved magic and all, but she hated school, in any form.

As Jerry was going over the spell for the fourth time, his wife Theresa came into the lair.

"Jerry, we need to talk." she said as Theo and John walked around the corner into the lair from the substation.

The kids and Jerry stared as they saw Theo and his young bushy haired, unkempt, blue eyed companion standing there waiting for Theresa to talk to Jerry.

As Jerry and Theresa talked amongst themselves, they motioned for Theo as Theo whispered to John to go sit with the other kids. As John walked over with his satchel clutched against him, he looked over the 3 Russo children. He figured Justin out as a brain before Justin could even say hello. As John politely introduced himself, Max was polite but aloof as usual. Alex on the other hand was her normal self and simply waved off John as he sat down. Justin though seemed very interested in the new arrival and they struck up a conversation almost immediately. As they talked, the grownups finally ended their private conversation and walked over to the children.

Jerry took a deep breath, "Ok guys. Here's the deal. Theo is an old friend of mine and his friend here John, needs a place to stay and someone to teach him magic in a more private setting. So, John will be joining us for wizard classes and will be living here for the foreseeable future." ended Jerry as Alex groaned.

"Like I need another boy around the house," Alex huffed as she started to get up.

Jerry pointed at his daughter to sit back down, "Sit Alex. We still have lessons to do." said Jerry as Justin leaned over to John.

"She always tries to ditch class and is generally in a bad mood, you will get used to it." Justin said smirking at Alex as Jerry began teaching John's first wizard lesson with his new family......


	2. Chapter 1

John was working a full afternoon shift at the substation as usual. Now that he actually looked like an 18 year old, he was able to move more freely during normal school hours. It had been difficult at first settling in to his new life. Almost 4 years ago, John had come with Theo to the Russo home and was left there to learn magic and about the mortal world from the Russos. He had been lucky in getting to stay with the Russos. They gave him a lot of freedom, but they were like any other parents to a child and he loved that about Jerry and Theresa. He became quiet close with Justin and Max and saw the both of them as his brothers. Justin had taught John a lot about the magic world, especially from Justin's fondness for magical creatures. Max, was Max. When John needed to simply veg out, he went to Max. Somehow, Max had a knack of making one's mind go blank, or blow up from frustration. Alex though was a different situation all together. Alex at first hated John. Unlike her brothers, John was hard to manipulate as she did with her friends and family. She hated that he always knew what was going on underneath her well built facade and that irked her even more. It took a couple years before Alex began to actually warm up to John. Over the past few years, and especially after the family vacation a year back, John had opened up more to her and she had finally started to see what under John's tough exterior. Although he was very smart, unlike her brother Justin, John was very quiet about that fact and as Alex began to understand John more, she started to like him more.

As his thoughts went on, John was shook out of his daydream by the Russo clan as they were coming home from school. John had never attended mortal school. He already could read and write when he came to the Russo home, and helping Justin and Max with their homework, he had gotten a decent education without stepping a foot into a class room. He would have helped Alex with her homework, but she tended to simply not do her's so John usually expected her to hit him up the next morning to see if he would do enough of her homework to get by at school.

John grabbed a tray of sandwiches he had made for Alex, Justin, Harper, and Max and layed them out for everyone. He grabbed a few cups and filled them with sweet tea as he said, "Your mom is upstairs and wants to see Max. Jerry is in the lair and wants to see the both of you. Something about your upcoming birthday Alex."

As everyone started to leave, Harper walked around the counter and put on an apron. "What do you need me to do?" she asked John.

"Oh, you can just stand here and look pretty for now. I will be in the back getting stuff prepped for the dinner rush." he said as he went to the back to get his work done.

As Alex and Justin went into the lair, they saw their father standing there, pacing back and forth. As they sat down on the couch and chair, Jerry stayed quiet for a few moments. "Ok, you two. Justin you may know this already, but Alex being as you are now turning 17, you don't know. There is a little war going on in the wizard world right now and all wizards 17 and over can be called up to fight." said Jerry letting the revelation sink into Alex's head.

"This war is one in a long line of wars, the wizard council has fought with another group of very powerful magic users called the Magi." said Jerry looking at his two eldest children. "I am not exactly sure what started it this time, but in the past the Magi have not really put all they have into fighting the wizard council and tend to stay in their own lands. You both are not to go any where near Africa or Asia until this war is resolved. The last war ended with the Magi simply surrendering out of the blue and they didn't even show up for the treaty signing. So stay away from their areas. You will know a Magi by the dark brown robes and the silver or gold masks they wear. If you see one, just walk away. They won't attack you unless you attack them." said Jerry. "Any questions?" Jerry asked.

Alex looked at Justin and then at her father, "What is a magi?" she asked.

"No one really knows where they come from or really what they are. Some think they are simply wizards that are from Africa or Asia since no one has actually seen a Magi without their masks. They do use different magic called primal magic by wizards. This form of magic is very old, very powerful, and very illegal to practice if you're a wizard." said Jerry as he nodded to Justin's raised hand.

"Are we going to actually have to fight?" asked the eldest Russo.

"I don't think so. There are enough wizards to fight, not including magical creatures, but you never know, so John will be teaching you some spells and such that you can use for your protection if it ever comes to that." said Jerry.

"What kind of spells?" Alex asked.

"I am not sure. He said he would teach you some things he picked up while working for the Agency of Magical Protection so it should be useful to you in or out of a war." stated Jerry. "Now, if there are no more questions, John told me to start you on this book and then he will pick up lessons starting Monday." said Jerry as he handed out two small books to Alex and Justin. The 2 siblings looked at each other and shrugged as they began to flip through the book. They didn't notice Jerry leaving the lair to go to the sub shop.

John turned around when the freezer door opened and nodded at Jerry as he came out, "Well John, I gave them the book and the speech. The rest is up to you." Jerry said as he took John's place at the sandwich construction table.

John nodded and stepped back, "Well, they don't have to worry. I can honestly say the Magi won't attack them or anything. Between you and me, the council should have left well enough alone, they didn't need another line of dragons from South Africa for the wizard power plant." said John as he was putting some perishables on the shelf.

"Ah so that is what started it this time. You know, I fought for about a day during the last war. The Magi were kicking our butts, but then suddenly they just all left and said it was over." said Jerry fixing his first orders.

Shrugging his shoulders, "That sounds like the Magi. Mysterious and they like to keep things to themselves." John said as he finished the sides for Jerry's order.

"Do I need to be worried about Justin and Alex?" asked Jerry seriously.

Patting Jerry on the back, "Nah, I will keep an eye on them Jerry. They will be fine." said John as he rang the bell for Harper to take the order.

That night the Russo family was taking it easy. John didn't have to work at his wizard job for the next week so he had made some spiced cucumbers he and Alex were busy munching on while watching TV. After about an hour of peace and quiet, Alex elbowed John to get his attention, "So John, you are going to be teaching us some spells from that book dad gave us." said Alex not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yap" said John as he rubbed his ribs and continued watching the TV with Alex.

"Why?" said Alex.

"Because" said John as he started to figure out he wasn't going to be able to finish watching the TV.

Alex turned to look at John, "Because? That's not a good enough reason" said Alex.

Laying down the bowl of food on the coffee table, John sat up, "Because both of you need to know some defensive spells. Unless you want to get your "boyfriend" Mason to teach you." said John.

"Who said he hasn't taught me some spells." Alex retorted.

Rolling his eyes at Alex, "I wouldn't learn anything from that guy. I just get a weird vibe from him." said John.

Alex took the offensive and wanted to make John squirm, "Well you just don't like him because he is going out with me. You know in 2 days, we will have our 3 month anniversary." Alex said with a smile.

"Well good for you Alex. I think that is a new record for you." retorted John while he bent over and got the bowl of cucumbers from the table.

Giving John a smack on the arm for his comment, "Like you have any serious relationships. How many have you gone through this week?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Giving Alex an evil grin, "This week has been slow. Only 2, but even the best have their off days." said John.

"You're a slut you know that." Alex said as she picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.

John leaned back and ignored Alex as he sat there eating and relaxing. He put his arm around her and snuggled up to her, "Well at least we have the couch." said John easing the tension.

"Yeah that's all you have." Alex said as she leaned back into John and watched TV.


	3. Chapter 2

As the sun came up, the entire city was awakening from its nightly slumber. Usually John was coming home about this time from his night job with the Agency for Magical Protection. This morning though, he was in a deep sleep trying to store extra energy for Alex's birthday party. Some where in the back of his mind, John heard the door to his room creep open and his nose simply reacted to the new scent in the room as his body rolled over and went back to it's slumber with a deep sigh.

Justin paused for a few moments until John got comfortable again and walked over beside the bed. Thinking for a moment, Justin was still not sure if he should involve John with his problem. After a few more moments of mulling the idea around in his head, Justin took out his wand and started to tickle the side of John's sleeping face.

On cue, John's eyes flew open as he swatted the wand away from him. "What in the plutonic hell are you doing Justin? You know I am sleeping in this morning." said John sleepily.

"I know John, but I need some major help." said Justin.

"Can't you get Max to help you?" asked John as he closed his eyes and layed back down.

"No. I can't get Max. It needs someone that can actually pay attention." stated Justin starting to get angry as John's lack of movement.

Grabbing onto John's arm, Justin started to shake the sleeping 17 year old until John shot up, "Fine. I am awake. There better be someone about to die, Justin." John said angrily as he got up and started to put on some clothes hanging around the room.

"Well that depends. I was hunting some monsters last night and one of them said a group of stalkers had arrived in New York last night. My wand started going off this morning and the only thing I know it could be is those stalkers." said Justin as he watched John try to pull up his pants while his legs were occupying just one of the pant legs.

Looking up at Justin, "Stalkers you say. They shouldn't be around here, did you tell your supervisor?" asked John as he finally figured out his pants and pulled them up.

"Yes, but there aren't any wizards available, so they told me to do it." said Justin.

Looking at Justin with a cocked brow "Let me get this straight. They told you, Justin Russo, to take care of them, by yourself?" asked John not believing his ears.

"Yes, so will you help me?" asked Justin.

Grabbing his antique looking wand from the can on his nightstand, "Leave your wand here Justin. Stalkers can zero in on that type wizard's wand." said John as he led Justin out of his room and downstairs out the door.

The two older teens walked rather quickly down the street and took a right into an alley. John looked around for a moment to check if the coast was clear and started to cast a scrying spell to find the stalkers. After a few moments, John's wand started pointing off in the direction of the stalkers and Justin and he took off in that direction. After a few minutes, Justin had gotten ahead of John and was about to round a corner as John grabbed his shoulder and moved Justin back behind the wall.

"Shhhhh. There are 3 of them around the corner." whispered John as they hid behind an old dumpster.

"So what are we going to do? I don't have a wand you know." said Justin.

Handing Justin his wand, John told Justin to follow his lead. John stood up and walked around the corner, "Hey guys, can I help you?" asked John in the most non-chalant voice he could muster.

The three stalkers were dressed in black and blood red robes with hoods over their heads. They turned to the intruder and saw not 1 but 2 wizards standing in front of their intended path.

"Move from our prey's path or we shall make you prey." said the lead stalker.

John smiled at the leader, "I am sorry, but I can't do that. You shouldn't be here and well, either you leave nicely or trouble shall ensue." stated John.

The three stalkers sniffed the air and the leader took a step forward and looked at John, "You don't smell like a wizard boy, and your friend will not stop us." hissed the lead stalker.

In a defeated humph, John didn't waste a moment. Before the leader could move, John threw his arm out and called out breakus as the lead stalker was thrown into a brick wall leaving an impression in the wall as the stalker slinked down the wall onto the ground dead. The other two stalkers, seeing their leader dead, went into a rage and came straight at John. Justin waved the old wand in his hand as he sent several balls of blue flame at the 2 stalkers. As the balls touched the 2 stalkers, their bodies started to catch fire with a blue glow and their death screams echoed off the surrounding buildings.

Justin simply stood behind John in a daze as his arm with John's wand came down to his side. John grabbed onto Justin before he could fall over and looked his friend over. After a few moments, John shook Justin a few times bringing his friend back into reality.

"Welcome back. I should have warned you about my wand. It maybe old, but it is a powerful one. Can you stand up now?" asked John.

Looking at John, Justin felt like he had run a marathon, "What happened?" asked Justin as he started to regain his footing.

"My wand is like your own family wand, it's intended to be used by a full wizard, but since you are yet to take that step, you are experiencing the side effects of using such a powerful spell with my wand." said John as he brushed himself off.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I used dad's wand a few times, but it never did anything like this." said Justin.

"The blue flame is a very powerful spell, especially since it can burn up most monsters. You just overextended yourself. Let's grab something to eat I am starving." said John.

Justin nodded and handed John his wand back. Taking the wand, the two teens went to a breakfast diner and had breakfast before returning home.


	4. Chapter 3

The day went on as usual for the Russo household. Max was downstairs with his parents taking care of the lunch crowd as Justin was in the lair studying some magic books. John had found a comfortable spot on the big orange couch and had started to watch TV. Unfortunately, sleep overcome John as he sat with his feet on the coffee table and his head was lying on the back of the couch with his mouth half opened.

Alex and Harper finally woke up around noon. They had stayed up most of the night watching horror movies after John had gone to bed. As Alex came down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her, Harper was telling her about all the plans they had for the day. As Alex came down the stairs, she looked into the living room and saw John out like a light on the couch. She motioned for Harper to be quiet as she snuck up to the couch behind John. Alex looked down at the sleeping teenager, and she had to admit he was cute when he was sleeping. She thought for a moment, and finally an idea came to her. She bent down and put her mouth on his lips as she squeezed his nose shut to try and suffocate him. Before Alex knew what was going on, John reached behind him and grabbed onto her head and back and flipped her onto the couch giving her a deep kiss before letting her up. As soon as John let her go, he smiled at the young, frazzled, and very angry woman in front of him. "Happy birthday." John said.

Looking up at John, Alex found she was free and jumped up mumbling before she simply smacked John on the back of the head. "I can't believe you did that." Alex yelled.

"Well next time, don't try to suffocate me while I am sleeping. Plus its not like it is the first time we kissed" said John with a smirk.

Looking even angrier at John, "That is not to be spoken of, ever." demanded Alex as she looked down at the smirking face of John and kicked him in the shin.

Faking a cry of pain, John rubbed the sore spot as he motioned for Alex to chill and take a seat. After a few moments, Alex relaxed and sat down beside John as Harper sat on his other side. "So what did you get me for my birthday?" asked Alex.

Looking at Alex and then to Harper, "What makes you think I got you something for your birthday." asked John.

Giving John her famous death stare, "Because you said at the first of the week, you got me something for my birthday. The last thing you got me for any reason was this necklace and that was 3 years ago." Alex said as she pulled out the necklace from under her shirt.

"You wear that thing everywhere don't you?" asked John.

"Well yeah, it goes with everything." Alex retorted as she gave John a solid right jab in the arm.

John rubbed his sore arm and simply stared at Alex, "You know, you keep beating on me, I might start to think you like me." said John trying to hide the smile on his face.

Alex's jaw dropped as she popped him upside the head, "You are shameless, you know that. I couldn't like you if you were the last guy on the planet." she said as she started to get up, pulling Harper with her. As Alex and Harper got to the steps, John pointed his finger behind him and waved it toward Alex at the bottom of the stairs. In an instant, Alex's clothes disappeared and she grabbed onto the blanket she brought down with her to cover up.

"JOHN!!!! Give me my clothes back." she said as she noticed John hadn't even turned around.

"I thought you would like to wear your birthday suit, given that it is your birthday. Plus I want my wand back" John retorted laughing at his friend.

Alex simply huffed and told John pay back was coming as she gathered up her blanket and threw John's wand at him heading straight upstairs.

Most of the afternoon, Alex and Harper spent the time shopping for her birthday. Alex hounded Harper on the details of what was happening that night, but Harper being instructed by John, was able to fend off Alex's attempts. After a while, Alex began to figure out that what was going on, was going to be at least half way fun, so she allowed Harper to keep her secret. She figured John had helped Harper gain some backbone against her attempts of getting information from her, so he would be punished when they returned home.

Around 6, Jerry and John started to close up the sub shop. As John was locking the door, Mason, Alex's boyfriend knocked on the door. Opening the door, John moved out of the way as Mason entered with a rose and a present.

"So, you're taking Alex out tonight." interrogated John.

Looking at John, Mason knew the wizard quite well. Even though John had opted out of joining the Magi hunting parties, Mason knew the guy was a very powerful wizard and had a knack for being overprotective of the Russos, especially Alex.

"Yes I am taking her out tonight, we are going to eat while you all set up for the party." said Mason trying not to show his nervousness as Jerry stood behind him with folded arms.

"Well, it better just be dinner." said Jerry as he finished what he was doing and walked to the kitchen of the sub shop.

"Alex!!" John called upstairs. He heard a few bumps and rumbles as Alex appeared at the top of the stairs with Harper in tow. Alex was wearing a nice ensemble for her date with Mason and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she left the stairs. Mason handed her the flower and the gift as he told her they should get going. John and Harper stood by as Mason and Alex left for dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as Alex rounded the corner, Jerry and Theresa came out of the back carrying decorations for the party. Over the next few hours, John, Justin, Juliet, and Harper worked feverishly to finish the preparations for the party as people started to arrive. As Justin kept count of the guests, John was busy in back with Harper getting the food ready. John had gone all out making some of his best finger foods from chicken tenders to meatballs. Justin poked his head into the back and told Harper and John it was almost time to start. The both of them put their aprons up and walked into the main area of the shop as Justin started getting everyone organized. John looked over at Jerry, "OK Jerry, its time, turn the lights off." said John. Jerry flipped the lights off and in a few minutes, Alex and Mason were at the door and opened it. Everyone suddenly jumped up as the lights went on and yelled, "Happy Birthday Alex." as the birthday girl nearly jumped out of the skirt and shirt she was wearing. Smiling she thanked everyone as John pulled his wand out behind him and waved it to start the music. With the music playing and everyone mingling, the party was definitely a hit.

As the party began to wind down, Mason said his good byes and gave Alex a deep kiss while looking over at John standing behind the counter with the food on it. He was the last to leave. The sub shop was a mess from the party and John had turned the lights back on, keeping the music playing while he began to pick up the debris around the shop. Harper, Justin, and Juliet also helped as Alex sat down and took off her shoes to relax. As another song came on, she got up and walked over to John and spun him around. Grabbing his arms and pulling him close, she started to slow dance with him as Juliet and Justin did the same. John pulled away a little bit and looked down at Alex, "Well this is different." John remarked.

"Since you did all this, Harper told me. I thought at least the birthday girl should give her party thrower a dance." said Alex as she layed her head back on his chest. John simply swayed back and forth as he held Alex close. As the song ended, he pulled away, "Alex, you know I am not the best gift giver, but I think you will like this." John said as he walked over to the counter and pulled out a large box from behind it. Taking the gift, he handed it to Alex as everyone watched in anticipation. Alex wasted no time in opening the box. As she got past the paper, she opened the wooden box to find a full set of paint and brushes for her art projects. With her eyes wailing up with tears, she set the art box down and gave John a big hug and kiss on the cheek thanking him profusely for the wonderful gift. John smiled at her as Harper and Alex headed upstairs to their room. John shooed away Justin and Juliet as he finished up the cleaning and turned out the lights.

It was almost 2 in the morning by the time John reached upstairs. He walked outside onto the terrace and took in a deep breath as he sat down on the edge of the terrace with his feet hanging over. John pulled out his wand and started to fiddle with it as he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, John almost fell off the terrace as Theo looked back at him smiling. "I see you threw a great party John." said Theo.

Regaining his balance, John motioned for Theo to join him, "It was. I think she had a great time. So what brings you around here?" asked John.

Theo sat down beside John and pulled out his wand. Waving it around, John found himself sitting on top of the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Gaining his balance again, he looked over to see Theo putting his wand up. "Ok, you could have told me you wanted to talk somewhere else." John remarked sarcastically.

Laughing a few times, Theo looked at his young friend; "Well, I know you like surprises or was that you hated surprises." said Theo poking fun at John.

"That's hate surprises, unless they involve a beautiful woman and a night of debauchery." retorted John as they both started to laugh.

"Well John, let's get down to business. You still working for the wizards?" asked Theo.

"Yeah, I am off for the next week, but yes, I still work at the Agency of Magical Protection. Why?" asked John.

"There are some people that want to talk to you. They know you aren't happy with the council and they feel that you could help them." said Theo.

John thought for a few minutes and nodded as Theo pulled his wand out again and they appeared in a dark alley surrounded by a group of people in masks and robes. John's first instinct was to grab for his wand, but Theo grabbed his arm and simply looked at John. "You are in no danger. This is the council of elders, the ruling body of the Magi." said Theo pointing at the various people standing around them.

Looking around, John relaxed somewhat and focused on the Magi elder with a couple others flanking him. "You the head honcho" asked John.

The elder looked at John through his golden mask. "In a way, yes I am what you call the head honcho." said the elder. "Thank you for coming."

Nodding, John looked at the elder, "So what do you need?" John asked.

Smiling under his mask, the elder stepped forward toward John, "We need you. Your magic already comes from primal magic, and it is only a matter of time before the wizards you work with find out." said the elder. "We are in need of your help in gaining information about the hunter squads trying to kill Magi." concluded the elder.

Thinking for a moment, John was slow to answer, "I don't know. I am not a fan of the wizard council. Hell, most of them are outdated dinosaurs that like breaking up families with their outdated traditions, but I am not sure if I want to fight them." said John.

"An honest answer John. You may not claim to be Magi, but at heart you are. We won't ask you to attack or hunt down wizards, we only ask you keep an eye out for the Magi in New York City since this city is considered a free zone for magic users." said the elder.

"Let me get this straight, you just want me to watch out for other Magi and keep you informed of whatever I come across pertinent to the Magi." asked John.

The elder nodded at John. He stood and thought it over a bit and finally settled on a decision, "I will do what you ask elder. Though I would like a set of duds like that." John said as he pointed at the robes and mask of the nearest Magi.

"That is acceptable John. We will also give you some information you will need about the Magi. We try to keep the wizards from knowing too much of our kind, so make sure your keep it hidden." said the elder as he handed a package and a book to John.

Bowing his head in respect to the elder, John motioned for Theo to send him back. As Theo waved his wand, John appeared back on the terrace of the Russo home with the package and book in his hands. As John walked inside, Max came down the stairs and looked at him, "What are you doing up?" asked Max.

Looking at Max and quickly putting the package behind him, "Nothing, what are you up to?" retorted John giving Max a stare down.

Max feeling nervous, "Getting something to drink." Max answered as he got a glass of water and went back up stairs keeping his eyes on John until he was out of site. John walked upstairs to his room and looked under his bed. John pulled out a messenger bag from under the bed and stuffed the package and book into them. Putting a spell on the bag to keep unwanted people from looking inside, John took off his clothes and layed down under the sheets in his boxers. Within a few moments, John was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Over the weekend, John took it easy. He had hardly even come out of his room since Friday night, and the Russos only knew he was there and alive when Justin walked by John in the hall heading to the bathroom. When John came back out, he only gave Justin a grunt and went straight back to his room and locked the door. Justin noticed the soft flash of light around the door when he heard the lock on the door click. John leaned against the door and rubbed his tired eyes. He had been reading Magi, What You Need to Know, for the past 12 hours. At first it reminded him of some old school instruction manual, but as he went through the pages, the title really belayed the age and knowledge the book contained. The first few chapters were simply descriptions and such about the Magi and their people. John chuckled when he read the first line in the book, ---_The Magi believe in the Universe and the Mother that gifted life, it is our highest law that free will reigns in honor of the blessed pair_--- He was not expecting to see wizards with a spiritual side, though that did explain a lot of rumors and such that blew around the Magi. John was also surprised to find out that Magi were mainly like Wizards. Most of the time, magic was passed down from generation to generation within family units much like wizards. Magi were also free born and came from all over the world. There were even a group of Magi who actually went around searching for children born with Magi gifts and educating them without taking the children from their families. As he read on, he also found Magi families could have multiple wizards, but as with most things, magical items and such were usually held by the eldest or head of the family. The Magi had a deep tribal/clan organization about them, where only the wisest were placed on the Council of Elders the Magi used as their government. John was flabbergasted when he read about the Magi education program. The magi used the old apprentice system and a teacher would teach only a few children, but would instruct them on things from nature and spiritualism, to math and science.

As John read on, he got to the chapter titled, Magi and Their Magic. John read the first part which explained primal magic in detail. John was awed to find out that primal magic is the basic magic in the universe. Wizards had a spark of this magic within them and that was the main source of their powers, but the Wizards had wanted more power and instead of naturally increasing their magic, they used mortal knowledge and magic to create power plants and other such contraptions to fill in the gaps they had in their society. For the most part, primal magic was harder to use, but was more powerful. Unlike with most wizard magic, primal magic used a simple word backed with emotion and intent to cast magic, unlike the long winded spells of wizards. As John neared the end of the chapter, it listed several pages worth of magical creatures, from vampires and other immortals, to unicorns and griffons.

As John began to read on, he heard Theresa calling upstairs for him. Putting the book back into his messenger bag, John slid it under his bed as he left his room and went down the stairs to the main floor. "Hey Theresa, what do you want?" said John as he propped himself up on the kitchen island.

"So you are alive. We will be eating in a few minutes, care to help me finish?" asked Theresa.

Nodding, John walked over to the stove and refrigerator and began to help Theresa put the food out for dinner. As they were almost done, Justin and Max came downstairs and asked what they were having for dinner. Theresa gave them the usual answer of its food, so you will eat it, as John's attention suddenly focused on Alex coming downstairs with Harper in tow.

"What are you so dressed up for? Did someone die?" asked John.

Giving John a death gaze, "No, I am going out with Mason tonight; remember it's our 3 month anniversary." Alex said as she stuck her tongue out at John.

Looking at the 17 year old in the long red dress and heels, John couldn't help but stare at her as he haphazardly put the plates of food on the table. Alex went and sat on the couch as Harper sat down beside John and the family began to eat.

After about an hour, John was finishing up the dishes with Max. Alex was still sitting on the couch waiting for her now late boyfriend to arrive. She looked over to the kitchen, "John. You don't think he has stood me up or something is wrong?" Alex asked John.

Laying down the towel and the last dried plate, "Nah, he will be here. Maybe he got caught up in something." John said.

Alex looked at John and as usual she couldn't tell when he was hiding something or if he was genuinely trying to make her feel better, "Did you do something?" asked Alex now staring at John. Max shied away toward his room as John was left with Alex. "Of course I haven't done anything to him. I might have my evil moments, but I wouldn't cross that line." said John. "Don't worry he will be here any minute." John said as a knock came from the door. "Told you" he said to Alex as he walked over to the door and opened it to let Mason in.

Mason was out of breath and a little dirty when he appeared at the door and came inside. Alex looked him over, "You better have a good excuse." she said giving Mason a hard stare.

Mason raised his hands, "I do. We caught a Magi. Me and 3 other young wizards caught us a Magi. She was walking down an alley and we ran into her on our patrol before I got off work." Mason said as he walked over to the sink and began to clean up some. "Now we can celebrate our anniversary and my promotion for catching the first Magi in New York." he giddily said as he walked over to the couch and gave Alex a kiss. Alex kissed him, but pushed him back as she got up, "So, you would rather catch a Magi than go out on our 3 month anniversary?" she interrogated him.

"No, no, Alex I am here aren't I. You know you're the one for me. Are you ready to go?" Mason asked trying to smooth talk Alex down.

Alex was angry with Mason. She didn't expect to be more important than magic when it came to most things, but this was Mason, other than Dean, he was her first real boyfriend and she cared a lot about him. "Fine, but you are far from off the hook for this." said Alex as she grabbed her small bag and walked with Mason out the door to go on their date.

As soon as the door closed, John's face went to a look of horror. He ran upstairs, almost knocking down Justin as he bolted into his room, closing the door behind him. John grabbed the bag from under the bed and pulled out the mask and robe the elder had given him. Taking out his wand, John recited a spell and the clothing appeared on him and then changed back to a pair of jeans and shirt. John put the bag back under his bed as he draped his satchel over him and put his wand in its holder. John bolted out the door and down to the sub shop. Before he made it to the door, Jerry stopped him. "Where are you going? Got a date?" asked Jerry.

"No, just got to go take care of some business right quick." answered John in a hurry.

"You are not going to mess with Alex's date are you?" asked a concerned Jerry.

Huffing in disbelief, "No, Jerry. That is a line I don't cross with her, though that doesn't mean she doesn't. I think that poor blond still is trying to get over being a barbie." said John jokingly. "It is work related anyways." John finished.

Looking at John and trying to see if he was lying, Jerry just patted him on the shoulder, "Just make sure when you come back, you don't wake up the whole house." Jerry said as he went back to cleaning up the sandwich shop.

John bolted out the door and headed to one of the nearest unoccupied alleys. Looking around, John waved his wand in the air and he disappeared and reappeared standing behind Theo. Theo slowly turned around to John, "Ah, you heard. So I take it you wish to break her out?" asked Theo.

"Yes, so who is she and where do I find her?" asked John.

Taking a deep breath, Theo motioned for someone to come out of the shadows. Standing there was a Magi with a silver mask staring back at John. "This is Thomas, he is what you would call a battle mage. He will aid you in your mission." Theo said as Thomas bowed to John and John returned the favor. "So who and where is she?" asked John.

"The Magi can give you her name once you free her. She is being held at battery park, in cell 232323." said Theo, as John made a note of the cell number. "Is there anything else I should know Theo." asked John.

"Yes, you have around 20 wizards and ol about 100 other creatures and constructs guarding the place. It is one of the most heavily defended places in North America." Theo concluded.

Thinking for a moment, John took out his wand and waved it over his head and his clothes switch to the mask and robes of a Magi. "Well this will be interesting." said John as he turned to Thomas, "So Tom, wave us off."

Thomas simply nodded and pulled out his wand. Waving it around the both of them, they appeared on top of a building overlooking the disguised wizard prison at Battery Park. As they stood there, Thomas leaned over to John, "So how are we getting in?" asked Thomas.

Taking a moment to take it all in, "Getting in is easy, it is getting out alive and in one piece with a third person that will be the problem. I take it teleportation into the prison is blocked." asked John.

"Yes, you have to be at least 20 feet away from the building before you're out of the field. We can go in over there at that small maintence door." Thomas said pointing to the side of the building.

Thomas was stuck in surprise as John simply jumped off the building and lightly landed on the pavement below. Looking up, John waited for Thomas to do the same and as soon as Thomas was there, "Listen, stay behind me, you are in charge of carrying, holding, and making sure she keeps up." said John.

"Time to rock" said John as he started at full stride toward the building. The 4 guards looked at the 2 magi running toward them, but before they could pull out their wands, the Thomas waved his wand and the 4 wizards were blown to the ground. As John got to the door, he looked it over and found it magically warded. He walked back down the steps and walked to the front wall. Taking his wand out, he yelled, bombardim, and the wall flew in with dust flying everyone. Thomas followed John inside as John was getting their bearings to find the cell they wanted. As they ran down the hallways, Thomas and John fired off several other spells to take out any guards that they came across. As they counted down the numbers, they found the cell they wanted was in another part of the prison. John thought for a moment, as he shot another wizard with a magic missle spell. "Looks like we are going to have to cause more damage than I wanted." said John as he drug Thomas with him around a corner to an empty hallway. Walking about 30 feet down, John turned to the right and used the bombardim spell and blew another hole in the wall. As they ran threw the holes, John was already casting other bombardim spells at the walls in front of them. After a few moments of breaking through walls, John sent another bombarium spell into a wall and the both of them walked through. Laying on the floor was a small woman, with only a grey uniform and mask on, curled up shaking slightly. John bent down to the young magi and touched her arm. As if throwing gasoline on a fire, the magi jumped up in a fit slapping at John until she saw that both of them were Magi. Taking a deep breath, she slumped down in John's arms. John handed her off to Thomas and began to create another path for them to exit the compound. After a few minutes of putting down weak resistance and tearing through several more walls, they found themselves outside. After they were clear, John waved his wand and they all appeared outside a small loft in Brooklyn.


	7. Chapter 6

John helped to steady the weak Magi as Thomas finally got a good grip on her. With Thomas taking the weight of the girl, John swiped his wand across the door. The clicking of locks could be heard from the door as it finally swung open. John grabbed onto the magi and led her and Thomas into his lair. As they went in the door shut behind them. Thomas and the magi looked around at the loft, converted to a lair. John had quite the setup going on. He had some sort of potion or herbal setup in one corner, while near the back wall, he had a huge table covered with books and papers. Thomas and the magi jumped when they heard a loud squawk come from the corner near the window. As they looked over, their jaws dropped as their eyes focuses on the brightly colored red bird sitting on a perch. The bird flew over to the 2 visitors and simply hovered looking at the two. He finally decided to land on the small end table in front of the pair as he began to check them out. The magi looked at the bird and under her mask she smiled as she reached out and scratched the bird's head. The bird leaned into the comforting rub for a few moments, before simply flying back onto its perch and began watching everyone.

John had been watching his friend check out the newcomers. He had picked up the young phoenix on a monster hunt when he saved it from a group of harpies. John had let the bird go numerous times, but the bird insisted on being around him. Since John was 16 at the time and had started to work for the Agency of Magical Protection, he could afford his own place and decided that he would build his first lair so he could hide the bird. What began as a bird house, had blossomed into a fully stocked lair, save the magical portal. John just didn't like having an open door in his lair.

John cleared off one of the couches near his potion setup and motioned for the magi to be layed down. As he looked her over, he gave a curse as he took off his mask, "Ahh, now I can see better. So what is your name?" he asked his patient.

The magi didn't know what to do. They had never seen anyone so blatantly take their mask off when in the presence of people they didn't know. John had broken the social norm and both of them were trying to decide what to do. Thomas came to a decision first and took off his mask and hood as he motioned to the young magi that it was safe. John looked quizzically at Thomas, "What did I do Tom?" asked John.

"Nothing really, but outside our lands, we rarely take our masks off. It's more tradition than rule, but if you are comfortable that we aren't seen, then we shall do the same." said Thomas as the young magi took off her mask as well.

"I am Demetria Renald, 4th daughter to Elder Renald of Tunisia." said the young, dark hair, brown eyed magi. "And your names are?" said Demeteria.

Taken aback by the young woman's frankness, "I am John. This is my brother in arms, Thomas." said John. "Now if you sit still for a moment, I need to figure out where you are hurt."

Demeteria nodded and looked up to Thomas as John began to examine her body. She had a broke ankle, around 100 bruised and slash marks all over her body, and had several broke ribs from where the wizards had interrogated the young magi. John grimaced each time he had to touch the young magi, for he knew it was causing her great pain. Getting up John walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it. He pulled out several bottles of liquid and picked up several pieces of cloth before he sat back down beside Demetria.

"I am not going to lie to you, this will hurt like hell, but it will heal your wounds very rapidly. Afterwards you will feel sleepy and we will let you rest until you wake up. Everything is going to be ok." John said to the young magi as she nodded her understanding. John mixed the liquids together til they formed a paste. He spread the paste as gently as he could across the young woman's wounds. As John had warned, Demetria was experiencing excuriating pain from the medicine. Halfway through, she grabbed onto Thomas's arm and dug into it to fight the urge to scream. Within about 5 minutes, John had finished his work and had put a pillow under the young woman's head. It was only a few seconds before she relaxed her grip on Thomas and fell asleep.

As the hours rolled on, John called the Russos and said he would be out all night on a camping trip. Jerry said ok, and for the rest of the night, John was busy reading up on some of his studies. He took a break and looked over at Thomas and Demeteria. Both magi, he had met today, and he liked the both of them. Thomas was a little square for his liking, but Demeteria was a take charge kind of person. For some reason, John thought she would get a kick out of Max as he flipped over another paper. Demeteria was still fast asleep on the couch. She had curled up into a ball and Thomas had fell asleep sitting in the chair next to her. John shook his head as the night sky began to brighten in the east. As if on cue, Dememtria started to rustle from her slumber. Sitting up and yawning, she awoke Thomas with her loud yawning. Thomas got up and stretched and looked around the room to see John sitting behind the large table. "What time is it?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, about way too early" said John with a smile.

"Ha, Ha. Is she ok?" Thomas said as he pointed at Demetria.

Nodding, "Yes, she is fine, look for yourself, the bruises should be gone, though her ankle will be a little sore for a day or 2. It is a load bearing bone and although it is healed, it will take a day or 2 more to fully regain its strength." said John as he stood up from behind his table.

"So, you taking her back or do we need to get Theo." John asked as Thomas was staring out of the window.

"I will take her back. Thank you John, I know you walk a thin line. Not many would help like you did." Thomas said as Demetria came closer to the 2 men.

Taking John's hands, "John, my family is in your debt. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask." Demetria said to John as she paused for a moment.

After thinking for a moment, "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't feel like another magi John." said Demetria.

"That is not rude, I have been told several times I didn't smell like a wizard or something else on those lines. I hope I feel good." said John trying to lighten the mood.

Standing there, Demetria tapped her foot for a few moments before she relaxed, "No wonder she loves you so. You feel ok, but you can do better John. Now if you excuse us, Thomas needs to get me home before my dad sends in the heavy guns." Demetria finished as she grabbed Thomas and they both walked out the door.

John was left alone and after a few moments he yelled out, "Wait, what do you mean I can do better," as he took note of the time. It was almost 8 in the morning. John cleaned his mess, kept his table in shambles as usual, and grabbed his things. John left his robe and mask at his lair. For some strange reason, he felt something was about to hit the fan.


	8. Chapter 7

John simply poofed into the empty kitchen of the Russos. He got out some eggs and bacon and started to fix breakfast for everyone. After the aroma of the food reached the upstairs, the Russo clan came down wondering what smelled so good. They all smiled when they saw John finishing up the pancakes as they all sat down and Theresa started to pass around the pitcher of orange juice.

"Wow John, this is nice. How did your camping trip go last night?" Jerry asked as John sat the bacon and sausage on the table.

"Oh it went great. Got to see a 465 year old unicorn stallion. Great trip all around." said John as he walked over to grab the large plate of pancakes.

"You, John, went to look at unicorns?" Alex sarcastically remarked.

John sat the pancakes and syrup down on the table and looked at Alex with a "shut up" look, "Yes, I enjoy......looking at unicorns." stated John very slowly as he walked back over and grabbed a plate of eggs.

"How was your big night Alex?" said John with a smirk on his face.

Glaring at John, Alex put on a very impressive show, "It went awesome. I had a great time. We ate, watched a movie, and....well you get the picture." said Alex looking at her dad.

"And what Alex?" said her dad with a creased brow.

"Nothing Daddy, just listened to some music and looked at art." said Alex with a big grin. In fact the date Alex was so looking forward to was a dud. Mason had taken her out to a wizard restaurant and movie house. He was hassled by people all night for catching a magi. The fact that he was hassled wasn't what Alex was mad at, but that he completely forgot about her. She stood by for around an hour before she walked up to him through the crowd and told him she was leaving. He hadn't said a word, just an ok, see you tomorrow. Inwardly, Alex was very hurt. She didn't expect much, just some attention, well she liked all the attention, but all she really wanted was some.

Before putting the plate of eggs down, John handed Max a bottle of ketchup and sat down himself. As the food was being passed around, everyone was enjoying themselves at the impromptu Sunday morning breakfast. As they all ate their fill, a knock came at the door. After everyone looked at everyone else, Theresa threw her hands up and mumbled something about doing everything and answered the door. As the door opened, Mason was busy moving around. Theresa asked him to come in and Mason walked inside. Alex got up and walked over to him and hugged him, "Hey baby, what are you doing around here so early." Alex said. "I would have thought you would be with your groupies." she angrily whispered into his ear. Mason pulled away from Alex and set his sites on John. Before anyone knew it, Mason was standing right in front of John, only inches from him. John looked up at Mason, "You mind?" John said sitting relaxed in his chair at the table trying to finish his eggs.

"Actually I do mind John. Where were you last night?" interrogated Mason.

"Whoa, what is this about Mason; you don't come in here and start interrogating members of our family. Right Jerry." Theresa said standing behind Mason.

Jerry stood up in defense of his wife, "Yes Mason, this isn't a police station." said Jerry.

Mason turned around, "Someone, well two people broke into a maximum security prison and broke out the magi I had caught last night. Only a few people could have done it. Right now I think I am looking at that person." hissed Mason at John.

"Excuse me, but John was camping last night." retorted Jerry.

"Was anyone with you?" asked Mason keeping his gaze on John.

"Only a herd of unicorns." answered John as he started to get up and stare back at Mason.

Before it went any further, Alex elbowed Justin, "Do something" she pleaded.

Justin looked at his sister and then at John and Mason. He pulled out the family wand and said, "John was out all alone, bring a unicorn that he was shone."

In a flash a large white unicorn was standing in the Russo home.

"Cool, can I ride him" asked Max, as his mother and father just stared at the large animal in the room.

"Only if you are good young one." said the unicorn.

Mason and John finally broke their gaze as they stared at the unicorn, "Was John observing you and camping last night?" asked Mason.

The unicorn looked at Mason and then at John. He neighed a few times, "I don't like you Mason." said the unicorn as it strolled over to the kitchen island and began to eat some apples.

Alex walked over to the unicorn, "Mr. Unicorn. Please, did you see John last night." she asked in her sweetest voice.

The Unicorn looked at Alex and rubbed his head on her, "Well since you said please. Yes I saw John last night. He was watching my herd as a new life was being brought into our company." said the unicorn.

Alex got close to the unicorn's ear, "Thank you" she whispered as Justin cast the spell to return the unicorn back to where it came from. Mason stood looking at the where the unicorn was and slowly turned around, "I am sorry. I could have sworn it was you that did it." said Mason before John cut him off.

"I don't care. You never ever, come into someone's home and accuse them of something. They don't even do that unless they have a warrant in the mortal world. Looks like you have a lot of work a head of you, so go." said John as he turned to Alex and Justin and gave them a wink.

Mason walked over to Alex and he bent down, but Alex moved a way and simply told him to go. Defeated, Mason drug himself out the door and the Russos finished their breakfast. As the family went either back to bed or somewhere else, John was finishing the dishes. As he turned around, he almost dropped a plate as Alex was standing in front of him, "You really need to stop doing that." John protested.

Alex smiled and cocked her head, "You know, I knew you weren't camping with the unicorns." said Alex.

John looked a little defeated and put the towel on the counter, "Yeah, I figured. What can I say, I am a little slow under pressure." said John.

Alex twirled her hair in her finger, "Yeah, unicorns, come on you can do better than that." Alex said to John.

"So when are you going to tell?" asked John.

Giving John an evil grin, "Tell, me tell. Oh no, this is called black mail and I will be calling in a favor now and again." she said.

Thinking for a moment, John held out his hand, "Ok deal." he told Alex.

Smacking his hand away, Alex gave John a hug; "Now it's a sealed deal." she whispered in his ear as she left the kitchen and went back upstairs.

The next few days were very rough on John. At every turn he expected Alex to pounce and the house of cards he had built would come crashing down. As Justin walked up behind John in the sub shop to hand him an order, John grabbed Justin in one motion and had his face pressed against the counter. As Justin groaned up at John, John let him go and apologized profusely.

Justin looked over John and shook his head, "That look of tiredness and jumpiness can only come from 1 person....Alex." he said. "What does she have you on" Justin asked as he led John into the back. John lowered his head as he leaned against the sandwich counter. "One word, Unicorns" said John.

Justin looked at John and put his hand to his chin, "I see, I figured the unicorn was a rouse." said Justin. "I don't see anyway out of it. You just better hope it comes sooner than later."

As Justin left the back, Alex came out of the lair and took a step back as she saw John standing there. "John...good I need some help. If anyone asks I was with you." Alex said before taking off upstairs. Cocking his brow and looking at the freezer door, he saw it open and 2 wizards dressed in black suits stood with their wands out trying to track someone.

"Hey guys." John said waving at the two of them.

"Mr. John, have you seen Alex Russo. She was seen letting several dragons out of their pins at the power plant." said the wizard cop.

John looked at the two wizards. "When did this happen?" John asked innocently.

"About an hour ago. We have been tracking her since then. We thought we had her in Vegas, but Simmons here got distracted by the lights." said the wizard cop while frowning at his partner.

"Well I don't know why you are chasing her; she has been here most of the day. Actually she just went upstairs not 5 minutes ago." said John.

Both of the men looked over John to see if he was lying. "Well, you are a duly appointed official, if you say she was here, she was here. Have a nice day." said the wizard cop as both of them poofed out of the kitchen.

John inwardly smiled; balance had been restored as he called out for Alex......


	9. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed and the daily routines returned to normal. John had been teaching Justin and Alex how to better defend themselves after their normal wizard lesson from Jerry. John expected a lot more from Alex and Justin, and he pushed the 2 young wizards hard over the few weeks he had been training them. Justin didn't seem to mind the extra work and had taken up the lessons and spells quite well. Alex on the other hand was fighting John at every turn. Although he knew most of her tricks, even he fell to Alex's schemes after constant attempts. Today though, John was in a bad mood to begin with, and Alex didn't help things. As John was reviewing, Alex started in on him. After a few minutes of this, John got really angry and slammed his wand down on the wooden table in the lair to get Alex's attention. Alex and Justin both jumped as Alex started to back away from John. "That's it. You and me Alex, we are throwing down." John yelled at her as he took his wand out and waved it.

In mere moments, John, Alex, and Justin were standing in an open field. John looked at Alex like he was going to ring her neck, "Since you refuse to learn the easy way, we are going to do it the hard way. Justin stand back and don't interfere." said John as he walked off 30 paces from Alex. Alex stood watching John count, "Like I need to know this John. You said Magi won't attack someone unless they attack the magi first." said Alex putting her hand on her hip.

"I know I said that, but sometimes things happen. Now ready yourself." John said as he bowed to Alex.

The realization of what was happening finally hit Alex as she fiddled for her wand, "Ah, John. I don't have a wand." Alex stated as she pointed to her empty boot.

John simply threw his wand to her, "Here is mine. Now you don't have any excuse. Here we go." John yelled as he sent out a fireball from his hand that landed mere inches in front of Alex.

Alex stepped back; "Whoa, that could have hurt." yelled Alex as John sent a magic missile missing her head by an even closer margin.

Alex ducked and finally figured out John was not pulling punches; she whipped John's wand around and sent a bolt of lightening at John, which he simply blocked with a wave of his hand. Alex sent several more bolts at John, but John simply stepped aside and let them hit harmlessly on the ground.

John laughed at Alex and egged her on; "I am over here Alex." he mocked as she got angry and began through more lightening his way.

Justin was standing nearby hoping John was not going to hurt his sister. He knew John was a normally docile and gentle person, but Alex could make Mother Theresa curse in anger. As he watched, he saw John go defensive and easily dodge or block the spells Alex was throwing at him. John yelled out, "Aegium Protectus" as a large bubble appeared around Alex. After a few seconds the bubble started to collapse in toward Alex as she started sending spell after spell at the barrier to break it. As the bubble got closer, Alex was flung to the ground as several of her spells ricocheted and hit her hard. John and Justin ran up to Alex. Dispelling the bubble spell, John looked over the unconscious young woman. Shaking his head he turned to Justin, "Don't worry, she isn't dead. Maybe she will actually figure out that defensive spells like the Aegium can actually be used for more than blocking other spells." John said as he took his wand from Alex's hand and conjured up one of his satchels. As he dug into the satchel he pulled out several vials and a pestle and began to mix the liquids. After a few minutes, John had a cream made and spread it across the several burned spots in Alex's stomach and arms. Within moments, Alex's eyes opened with a start as she looked down at her body checking her wounds. She was surprised that there was no wound, only a few big holes in her clothes from the errant spells. She looked at Justin and then to John, "You almost killed me you moron." she said as she smacked him in the arm and started to get up.

"Well princess a moron at least knows not to throw spells at a reflective barrier." said John in retort helping her up.

Alex just huffed and got to her feet as John finished picking up his stuff. "So Alex, are you actually going to halfway listen from now on, or do we need to do this again." said John looking over Alex to make sure she was ok.

Alex stared at John. If she could have destroyed him with her stare, she would have, but then she knew he was right. She hated to be taught anything. Alex was one of those people that learned by doing, not by reading books and practicing for hours like her brother, Justin. Her anger started to drain from her as she caught a glimpse of guilt in the back of John's eyes for a split second. "John, I will try, but don't blame me if I am not like the egghead here." said Alex pointing at Justin. John chuckled as he returned the trio back to the lair. After Alex returned from her room with a new shirt on, she sat down beside the already studying Justin and began to read up on the defensive spells John had been teaching. John sat down and started reading his own book as he noticed Jerry coming from the sub shop to check in on them. Jerry looked at the trio and then pointed in surprise at seeing Alex actually doing work. Jerry smiled and nodded as he quietly turned around and went back to the sub shop yelling for Theresa. Alex's head popped up, "Hmm, wonder if dad thinks he is having a stroke." chuckled Alex as she playfully elbowed her studying brother.

Looking up from his book, "Or in an alternate world." commented Justin as they both went back to studying and John sat on the couch inwardly smiling.


	10. Chapter 9

A week after Alex and John had battled it out, John was busy at work. His normal duties at the Agency of Magical Protection were simple enough. He spent the first few hours running over reports and casting protective magic that had been requested in triplicate. After the nightly rituals were done, John usually went out and about around New York. His favorite place was Time's Square, where he would sit on top of the large sign, cloaked, and watch the people below him.

Tonight though would be anything but normal. As John sat, eating his bagged lunch, one of his fellow agents gave his cell phone a ring. John, having a mouthful of food answered his phone and almost dropped it as he heard the news on the other end. Picking up what was left of his lunch; John quickly pulled his wand out and disappeared.

John reappeared in a dark alley where several wizard cops and rescue workers were walking around. John showed his credentials and went into the crime scene to see 3 wizards sliced from their groin to their neck. A wizard cop to his right began throwing up as John kneeled down to inspect the bodies. John made notes of the wounds and such and stood up. He grabbed his cell phone and autodialed a number. After the other end picked up, John said he had inspected everything and the reports would be made by the first responder. After listening for a moment, John nodded and hung up his phone as he turned around and walked out of the gruesome scene.

As John returned to the office, he was hurriedly wisked away to one of the conference rooms where the senior agents of the night shift were all waiting. As he went in, John nodded to his fellow agents and sat down to listen. An old bearded man stood up, "Hello everyone. This is a priority and even supersedes the Magi conflict as far as this agency is concerned." said the old man as he put a picture of the 3 wizards up behind him.

"These 3 wizards were part of a monster extermination squad. We have no idea what killed them, but whatever it was, it could take down 3 experienced monster hunters. John examined the scene so he will fill you in on the details. John." said the old man as he sat down and waited for John.

John stood up and walked to the front, "Hello everyone. The scene...well the scene was a mess. The killer used a large claw and simply split the wizards almost in 2. As you might not notice from this perspective, each wizard is missing their liver, kidneys, and heart. The claw mark seemed to stop when the killer got to these organs, and then pick up again. This leads me to believe we are dealing with a reaver." said John to let the information sink in.

The entire room when white as the realization of a reaver on the loose sunk in.

"John, are you sure? The spells for conjuring such a monster were all destroyed. Who could be that dark and evil?" asked the old man.

"I am sure director. I do not know what evil conjured it up, but whoever it was, they are needing wizard parts and that in and of itself is very bad." said John.

The director looked around the table at everyone. He couldn't believe they were dealing with a reaver. There had not been a reaver conjured up in over 200 years. "Well we can't simply ignore our other obligations. Howard, you will lead up the hunt for the reaver, so select 3 others to help you. You are all dismissed, save for John." said the director as everyone else filed out of the room.

Motioning for John to come closer, "John, I want you on this. You have a knack for doing things your own way, that technically isn't by the book, so I don't want to know how you do it, just find that reaver and his master." said the director. "Now, go, the council will have a fit." the director commented as he picked up his wand and started dialing the wizard council.

As the sun came up, John left work for home. He had a lot on his mind as he helped Theresa send everyone else off to school. John went to bed and slept for a little bit, until Jerry woke him up to help with the lunch crowd. As the afternoon wore on, John was behind the counter cleaning up as Juliet strolled into the sub shop. Looking up, "Hey Juliet. What are you doing here?" asked John.

Sitting down at the counter, "You called me. Sorry I was asleep, but I got your message, what do you need?" asked Juliet.

As John was about to tell Juliet, the door flew open and Justin, Max, Alex, and Harper came into the sub shop. Alex and Harper grabbed their sandwiches and headed straight upstairs as Justin gave Juliet a kiss before he grabbed his. Max looked at John and asked what was on his sandwich.

John just smiled at Max, "Exactly what you wanted." John said.

Max took a bite of the sandwich and smiled, "That is exactly what I wanted" Max said as he headed upstairs to start his homework.

As Juliet, Justin, and John sat at the counter, Juliet was using her eyes to motion a sorry about Justin. Justin sat down and talked with Juliet and John for a while before he too went upstairs to start his homework. Juliet turned to John and asked what he wanted again.

John grabbed Juliet's arm and drug her into the kitchen. After double checking to make sure no one was listening, "I need your help. There is a reaver loose in New York and I need to find out who is behind it." whispered John.

"A reaver? What do I have to do with a reaver?" asked Juliet.

"Keep your voice down. I know a place that I could get some information, but if I go alone, well feelings will get hurt." whispered John as he looked out the large window into the dining area.

Thinking for a moment, "When and Where?" asked Juliet.

"I will meet you at the late nite bite, and we will go tomorrow night. I need to do some reading up on reavers and some other things before I hit the trail." said John.

"Sounds like a date." Juliet said as she opened the kitchen door and passed Alex standing on the other side. As Juliet left, Alex stared at John making him feel like a little boy, "You can't go out with Juliet, that's Justin's girlfriend, though I don't know why, but still." said Alex with crossed arms.

Shaking his head and giving a sigh, "I am not going out with Juliet, she is just helping me with something." remarked John cocking his brow trying to give as good as Alex as dishing out.

"Really, and this reaver thing would be some sort of vampire dating thing." said Alex.

Grabbing Alex by the arm and dragging her to the lair, John looked around to see that the coast was clear, "Dang it Alex. Do not say that word or even think about it. If you do, it can home in on your location." said John pleadingly.

"Fine, fine, I won't, but what is a reav...I mean thing." asked Alex.

"In short it's a wizard killer. It's a conjured monster that is used to kill, drain, and harvest organs from wizards. They are almost invulnerable to most battle magic, so promise me, you will listen to me for once. All Juliet is doing, is helping me get access to some people that may know something. Please Alex, I am begging you, I can't watch you and hunt this thing at the same time." John said grabbing Alex by the arms.

Alex was taken aback by John's display. She could sense the fear emanating from him, but she soon realized it wasn't for himself, but for her. Thinking it over a few more seconds, Alex placed her hand on John's and slowly got him to relinquish his grip on her, "John, seriously, I will do what you ask." Alex said as she looked into his eyes and saw the wave of relief wash over him.

"Thank you Alex. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do." John said as he walked out of the lair leaving Alex alone.


	11. Chapter 10

John had spent most of the night and day studying up on reavers. There was little information on them, but John prepared a few things from the limited information he had found. As he finished packing his bag, he grabbed his wand and whisked himself away from his hidden lair. Out of thin air, John appeared at the late nite bite and walked down the stairs to find Juliet waiting.

"Hey Juliet. Ready to go?" he asked.

"All ready. By the way where are we going?" asked Juliet as she picked up her sweater.

John kept walking to the stairs, "Oh, no where, just the Spawn of Tartarus is all." said John.

Juliet using her vampire speed suddenly appeared in John's path, "We can't go there. We wouldn't be able to get in." said Juliet.

"Yes we will I got a plan." said John giving Juliet an evil grin.

"A plan. That's all you got? This place isn't called the Spawn of Tartarus for nothing. Mortals don't come out and you definitely can't pass for a wizard around those things." said Juliet.

Waving her off, "Oh don't worry. We just got to get in. After that we are fine. Believe me if we get past the door, we won't have to fight." said John as waved his wand and Juliet and he disappeared.

Reappearing in a dark room, John lit up his wand to see pink fur wall paper. "Why are we here?" whispered Juliet to John.

"We need her to dress us. I am just not creative enough to get us through the door. Now quiet." whispered John as he snuck over to the bed. He looked at Alex sleeping there and then slowly bent over, "Alexxx. Wake up sweetie I need some help." whispered John as he jolted up missing Alex's elbow as she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here? It's midnight." Alex said sleepily as she looked over to Juliet and waved at her.

"I, well we need you to dress us to get into a punk club." said John sitting on the bed. Alex looked at Juliet and only got a shrug as she turned back to John, "Punk club. You? Does this have to do with that thing?" she asked groggily.

John nodded and Alex sat up in the bed, "Ok, so what do you want me to do?" she asked as John handed her his wand. "Just use my wand and conjure us up an outfit that will get us into a very very exclusive punk bar." said John. Alex thought for a moment, the punk or goth thing wasn't really her cup of tea. She finally settled on something and motioned for John and Juliet to get close. When they were ready, Alex said, "John and Juliet need to get into the club, give them some high fashion punked out clothes." As she waved the wand, Juliet and John changed into black punk outfits. John almost jumped when he realized he was wearing leather pants. Looking at Alex, she was about to burst out in laughter. John looked good, but he sure couldn't pull off punk. Juliet had a skirt and net shirt ensemble with black underneath. The torn hose and colored hair finished out the outfit. Alex handed John back his wand, "There, you will get in. Now can I get some sleep." Alex asked as she threw the covers over her. John thanked her and waved his wand as they disappeared.

John and Juliet reappeared around the corner from the club. They could hear the music pumping from the club as John took a step back and followed Juliet up to the door. The two behemoths posing as doormen stopped Juliet and looked her over. After they looked her over, they started to examine John as he kept his head down. After a few moments the doormen came back to the front and opened the rope, motioning Juliet and John inside. As they entered, the strobe lights and laser beams were cutting through a dense fog filled dance floor. Several booths lined the walls and the upstairs had a small sit down area for the guests. Juliet and John looked around as John finally found who he was looking for. Taking Juliet by the hand, he pulled her as they made their way through the crowd. Circling behind one of the booths in the corner, John put his finger to his lips and looked at Juliet. Juliet stayed back as she watched John move with incredible speed and sit right down beside the man in the booth. The man looked over at John as John grabbed a glass in front of him and sniffed it.

"YOU!! Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" said the man.

Non-chalantly, John layed the glass back down and turned to the man, "Of course I am crazy you know that." said John as he sat back and motioned for Juliet to sit on the man's other side.

Watching Juliet sit down the man looked over at John, "Oh, you have a pet vampire now? You always did pick up the weirdest companions." said the man.

John looked at the man with a stern brow, "She is not my companion, we are friends helping each other." said John.

"Well excuse me. I keep forgetting I know more about you than you do." said the man as he started to get up.

John grabbed the man's arm and pulled him down, "I don't care what you know, or why you tease me such. You're lucky Ricky that I didn't hand your head over to the wizards." said John in a menacing voice.

Ricky sat back down and relaxed to hear John out, "Fine, you can't say I don't know how to repay a debt. What is so important in risking you coming here?" asked Ricky.

John leaned in to Ricky as Juliet watched the room, "R-E-A=" John spelled as Ricky stopped him in mid sentence.

"Don't say another word. I don't know who is behind it, but whoever it is, won't be found unless they want to be. A few months back, a guy was looking for liche parts. He turned up as one of the meals at a banquet from what I heard. So your messing with a hardcore player. I can only suggest you take care of the symptoms." Ricky remarked before calling over a waitress.

John looked at Ricky, "How can I find it?" asked John.

Ricky looked at John after he ordered his drink, "Look in your purple bag. Should be under ancient monsters." Ricky said as he got up. "You know, even though you are the way you are, you never change." he finished as he walked away from the booth.

John looked at Juliet and shrugged as he pulled out his wand and the two of them disappeared in a flash. They reappeared at the late nite bite as Cindy and Alulard walked out of the back.

"Ah, dinner" Al said as he looked at John.

Cindy just smiled and waved off, "OH Al you are soo witty." Cindy said as they began to work on the serving counter. John thanked Juliet for her much needed help. John dispelled the punk outfits and waved his wand, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

John reappeared in his room. Tired, he crawled into bed and covered up. After a few minutes sleep over took him as he dreamed of dark happenings.


	12. Chapter 11

A few days later, John was busy reading over the book Ricky had told him about. The reaver would be nearly impossible to kill. The Reaver was created back in the dark ages when great wizard empires had fought each other. The book didn't have much on the creature, but it did contain a lot information on magical creatures only touched by the wizard's libraries. John was unlucky at his attempts at tracking the creature down. Much like his own masking spells, the creature seemed unable to be seen through magical means. Luckily the creature had not attacked since the three wizards were killed, but John knew it was only a matter of time.

Justin and Juliet were hand in hand as they came out of the movie theatre, followed by Alex and Harper. "You had to pick the place we went didn't you Alex." said Justin.

"It was the closest place showing 12 minute Car Crash in 3D." said Alex trying to blow Justin off.

"Don't worry about her Justin, I had a great time." said Juliet as she held him close and they walked toward home.

As they neared Waverly Place, Justin and Alex's wands began to light up. They heard a loud roar and they all began running toward home. As they ran, they heard a huge bump of the creature landing in front of them and took a left into a side alley. Running at full speed the group rounded the corner into a dead end. As they all turned around, the creature came out of the shadows. A sandwich of minotaur and dragon, the creature had a huge single claw for one hand, and a clawed talon for the other. Its dark eyes stared down the 4 young adults as it inched closer. As it roared, Juliet leaped toward the creature. The creature chuckled as it grabbed Juliet mid air and flung her against the wall behind Justin. Harper kneeled down to check out Juliet's unconscious body as Alex and Justin started throwing magic at the creature. The reaver simply laughed as the spells harmlessly bounced off its black putrid skin. The creature stepped forward once again, as Alex and Justin stepped back. Alex looked at Justin asking him what to do. As the creature began to rear up, Justin yelled out, "Defendi" as a barrier appeared between the group of teens and the creature. The reaver took its single claw and began pounding on the barrier as Justin fell to the ground at Alex's feet. As the barrier began to crack, Alex had an idea. Alex pulled her brother back beside Juliet as the barrier gave way. Alex yelled, "Aegium Protectus" as another barrier appeared. Focusing on the shield bubble, Alex increased the diameter of the bubble. As the shield hit the creature, it jumped back as the contact area on its skin began to burn. The creature regained it composure and took its huge claw and slammed down on the bubble protecting Alex and the others. Each hit sent a reverberation through Alex, and as she weakened, so did the bubble. As she fell down to her knees, Harper grabbed onto her. Alex was in a semi-conscious state focusing all she could on the shield bubble. As the bubble began to shrink, Alex fought a wave despair and pain. As the shield bubble was about to fail, Alex could barely hold her head up to see the creature rear back to finish off the bubble.

In Brooklyn, John woke with a start. He reached up to his cheek and felt a tear coming down. On instinct, John grabbed his wand and waved it around him as he appeared behind the reaver. "Reaver!!!!" yelled John at the top of his lungs, as the creature turned around in mid swing toward the man behind him. John stared at the creature as it began to charge him. Stepping sideways, John yelled "Bombardium," as the spell hit a wall behind the charging reaver. As the reaver reached out, John had not moved over enough to dodge the creature's claws as it grabbed him and they tumbled into a pile of garbage cans in a dark corner. As a few seconds passed, Harper looked toward the cans as a lid rolled out followed by the reaver. Alex had shut her spell down, and she looked helplessly at Harper as she was fighting off unconsciousness. The creature took a few steps more and reared up to shove its claw into Alex and rip Harper to shreds. Alex and Harper closed their eyes, as the creature came down, but was surprised to hear a loud scream washing over them. Harper and Alex opened their eyes, to see the creature kicking and screaming as an I-beam from the wall hit by John was shoved through the creature's center. Alex leaned her head over and saw John with an outstretched hand, levitating the creature higher. As the creature ascended, the beam running through it, began to glow white hot as the creature sounded blood curdling screams as its body was being burned up. Alex looked at John, and he winked at her and pointed up. Alex swung her head skywards in time to see the creature burn up as the beam began to darken and quietly landed near the damaged wall. John hobbled over to Alex and Harper with one of his hands clutching his side. He looked over at Justin and Juliet, and then down at Harper and Alex. Alex was shaking in Harper's arms as Harper looked up at John helplessly. Wincing in pain, John kneeled down and took hold of Alex. Putting her in his arms, he held onto her as she shook in his arms uncontrollably. John looked over at Harper who was in tears for her friend. Clearing his choked throat, "Harper. Tell her she was worth it all." said John as he began to recite the forbidden spell. As John began the spell of sacrifice to save Alex's life, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up and around, he saw several robed figures standing around the group of injured teenagers. A magi with a silver star on a golden mask bent down beside John. Taking his hand, "No need for that master John. Our magic can heal her. I am surprised the Aegium spell lasted that long against such a dark creature." said the healer as her hands began to emit a golden glow. The healer ran her hands over Alex's still body. After a few seconds, Alex's breathing began to grow stronger as she wiggled down deeper into John's arms. In tears, John and Harper thanked the healer as she got up and walked over to a magi with a golden mask bearing a silver dragon. The magi motioned for the rest to be healed as he looked over to John, "Master John. We are in your debt once again. Such an creature was as dangerous to us as the wizards. In reward, our best healers shall tend to your wounded. If there is anything else we can do for you, simply ask." said the elder as he bowed to John as he and his group disappeared in a white cloud.

Turning to John, "Well that was weird" remarked Harper as she moved over to Justin and Juliet as they were waking up.

Holding onto a sleeping Alex, John moved a bit and felt his wounds not hurting. He looked down and couldn't see much as Alex was holding onto him. John looked over to Harper, "Stranger things have happened." said John as he slowly began to stand up with Alex in his arms.

After Justin and Juliet had regained their footing, the group walked home in silence. They quietly entered the sub shop and agreed they would deal with this tomorrow when everyone felt better. They all headed upstairs as Juliet helped Justin to his room. As Justin and Juliet went to his room, Harper, John, and Alex walked into the girl's room. John layed Alex down on the bed and with Harper's help got her out of her shoes and under the covers. As John turned to walk out, Alex grabbed onto his arm and wouldn't let go. John looked down to see Alex fast asleep. He couldn't tell if she was really asleep or not, so he sat there for a few moments. Alex rolled over still holding onto John as he tried to get up in the rush of movement. As Alex got comfortable, John sat on the bed as Harper got under the covers of her own bed and went to sleep. Sitting in the dark, John finally succumbed to sleep and layed down on the bed beside Alex and slept as Alex rolled over and got comfortable on his chest.

John opened his eyes to see a new day had arrived. It was still early, as he looked down to see Alex drooling on his shirt as she was splayed over him. It took a few minutes, but John finally untangled himself from Alex's grip and got up. He quietly walked downstairs as he heard several people talking in the kitchen. As he rounded the stairs, he saw Jerry talking to a couple of emergency wizards as he softly walked out onto the terrace. Looking at the city, John took a deep breath and let the dawn rays wash over him. He stood there with his eyes closed, running over what had happened the night before in his mind. John didn't know how he knew Alex was in trouble, but whatever it was, it jarred him out of his sleep and he instinctually teleported to where she was. The magi had healed them all, though John wasn't sure how they healed him since the healers were busy with everyone else. It was a god send that they appeared when they did. If John had finished that spell, he wouldn't be here now.

As John kept running the past night's events in his head, he was jarred from his train of thought as the 2 emergency wizards came onto the terrace with Jerry in tow. "Mr. John, good that your up, we need a detailed account of what happened." clinically said one of the agents.

John blew out a long breath and turned around. His eyes stared down the 2 emergency wizards as he thought of what version he would tell these men. As his gazed shifted to Jerry, John refocused himself on the 2 emergence wizards, "It's simple. The reaver is destroyed. I tracked the beast to an alley near here and during the battle, Alex, Justin, Harper, and Juliet showed up from all the noise and helped me finish it off." John lied through his teeth, "And no, I don't know who its master was and no there isn't body, I had to burn up the beast to finally kill it." John finished.

The two emergency wizards looked at each other and flipped their notepads closed, "Well, that about covers it. Will you be making a report to the Agency of Magical Protection?" asked one of the wizards.

John just turned around and nodded as he started to look back out onto the city.

The emergency wizards pulled out their wands and poofed into a ball of smoke. Jerry was still standing there and walked up to John and put his arm on the teen's shoulder, "So what really happened John." asked Jerry.

John looked over to his shoulder where Jerry's hand was placed, "I am not sure since I wasn't there for the first part. Juliet and Justin were already unconscious when I got there. Alex was about to slip into unconsciousness and Harper was doing her best. She held Alex trying to keep the reaver from her." said John.

"You mean it attacked Justin and Alex." said Jerry.

"From what I can tell yes. That's not the weird part. I was asleep on a couch and suddenly was woken up. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed my wand on a nearby table and was behind the reaver in the alley before I realized it. I got the creature's attention and well, I eventually shoved an I-beam though it and turned the beam a white hot that eventually incinerated the creature." said John as he kept looking out toward the city.

Jerry thought for a moment and let every thing sink in. "How are they not in the hospital?" asked Jerry concerned for his children.

John just chuckled, "Believe it or not a group of magi healers showed up and healed their wounds. The mental wounds will be harder to heal, but they are all back to their original conditions." said John as he looked over to see Jerry's reaction.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jerry relaxed and noticed John was still tense, "Well if everything is ok, the reaver is dead, what has you so down?" asked Jerry.

John lowered his head as he thought on Jerry's question. John wasn't used to talking about certain things. He may have looked like an 18 year old, but he had been around since the 70s and from what he had heard from others even longer. The great mystery of his past always haunted him and he always kept it to himself. When he came to the Russos, he had found a family and acceptance. Alex though was the cause of his internal turmoil. He was close with all the Russos, but he and Alex were closest, even if neither would outwardly say they were. His dreams, his past, and the current events had him concerned more than he let on. He didn't know what was coming next, but he knew the Russos would be a part of it.

"Well Jerry, it's just everything, though I think I will be fine." said John as he faked a smile.

Jerry looked at John and noticed his attempt at trying to brighten the mood, "Good, then we can fix some breakfast. I am starving." said Jerry as he patted his stomach and headed inside. John looked up to the sky as the morning clouds began to break up. Feeling a little better, John smiled as he turned around and followed Jerry into the house.


	13. Chapter 12

A month had passed since the reaver attack. Everyone had settled back into their own normalcy. John was standing on a crowded street in New York, looking for a male elf wanted for taking advantage of mortals. As John strolled through the crowd, he could smell the sweet pheromums responsible for the elf charm. John looked around and caught the eye of a man talking to a blond woman. Before John could even blink, the man took off toward the nearest building. John took off after the elf as the elf rounded the corner. After gaining some on the elf, John rounded the corner in time to see the elf throw himself through the glass of a side door in a building. John followed the elf in and heard footsteps running up the stairs in the small antechamber of the building. John was out of breath by the time he reached the top of the stairs. Running through the broken door to the roof, John saw the elf run at full speed toward the roof of the building next door. John took off after the elf, as the elf neared the edge of the building. As the elf was about to jump, a loud crack was heard as the elf disappeared through the roof. As the roof collapsed at an angle, John tried to move, but gravity caught up to him and he disappeared down the huge gash in the roof. Instead of falling straight down, John slid out of the side of the building and fell towards the busy road below. John caught himself and landed lightly as a car veered around him. John dodged another car, as a child in the crowd of onlookers broke free of his parents and ran out into the street. John rolled and jumped over a passing car landing beside the little boy as a truck was bearing down on the child, with horns blaring. Acting on instinct, John threw the boy to the crowd as he braced himself for the truck's impact.

John awoke with a start as he grabbed his throbbing head and tried to open his eyes. As he sat up on the couch, his vision started to clear and he saw Thomas sitting in the chair next to him. Thomas handed John a cup and he drank up the tea. After a few moments, his headache lessened and John sat up looking at Thomas. "What hit me? A 747?" asked John.

Thomas chuckled at his friend's joke, "No, just an 18 wheeler is all. How are you feeling?" asked Thomas.

John started moving everything and checking for holes, but found his body healed. "Looks like everything works." answered John as he got up and wobbled a little.

"Take it easy John. Your still weak." said Thomas as he walked with John over to the large wooden table.

John turned to Thomas, "So, that's what, 12 times in the past 3 weeks?" asked John.

Looking concerned Thomas grabbed a stool and sat down, "Yes, 12 times, which I strongly suggest you start taking precautions. Although, dropping you through a roof, onto a busy street, and using a child as a bait...whoever is behind this is good, very good." remarked Thomas.

"I knew they were good when they dropped the wrecking ball on top of me." said John as he opened an old book on the desk.

Grabbing John's hand, "Listen John, you can not keep this up." said Thomas.

Looking at Thomas's hand, "I will keep this up for as long as I need to keep it up." said John sternly.

"This isn't some punishment, John. Someone is trying to kill you, and is getting very good at it." said Thomas. "I know you are strong, I have seen your scars. Theo has told me the stories. I get it, you won't break. But this isn't your will or pride on the line, it's your soul." said Thomas.

Giving a few half laughs, "My soul? Aren't you overstating it a bit." asked John.

Thomas whipped John around on the stool, "I am not suppose to tell you this, but to keep you from doing something stupid, I will. John, you're different, though I suppose you know that. A part of your "difference" is your ability to generate primal energy. It is what really has been healing you all this time." said Thomas.

John's jaw dropped, "What about all those healing balms and such." asked John pointing over to the potion lab.

"They work; they just don't work on you. Their essence is based on primal energy, and well you produce primal energy." said Thomas.

Sitting back on the stool, John took the information in, "Well, I guess it's safe to say that if I keep this up, I will loose my mind and inevitably my soul?" asked John.

Thomas just nodded at John, "So will you tell me what you know?" asked Thomas.

John thought for a moment, he hardly ever told anyone the whole story, but this time was different. "Well, whoever is doing this, knows me very well and my buttons. They also are good at covering their tracks. After last night, I can say with certainty that they have some pull within the wizard bureaucracy, but I can not find out exactly who. Eight of the last attacks were set up through the Agency by one of the many assistant directors. I still can't find out which ones are sending the paperwork through." concluded John as he began to read from his book.

Thinking for a moment, "Well my friend, maybe you need to take a vacation or something." said Thomas.

"A vacation, yeah and if whoever wants me dead, just wants me gone, then they would win." said John. "It's best if I stick around and simply try to avoid such things."

Thomas just nodded as he got off his stool, "Well I hope you find out who is doing this" said Thomas as he bowed to John. "I have a meeting to attend, I will see you this evening." said Thomas as he disappeared from John's lair.


	14. Chapter 13

John rested the entire morning and returned to the Russo's sub shop for his afternoon shift. He worked his shift and was about to leave, when Theresa cornered him for dinner. Although John had always felt welcome at the Russo's, he had avoided being there when Alex was. For the past 3 weeks, Alex had started to date Mason again. Justin, Jerry, and John were highly concerned about this, but there wasn't much any of them could do. Although Justin and Jerry were very vocal about it to Alex, Theresa and John simply avoided Alex and kept their mouths shut. As John was finishing up in the sub shop, Harper came into the kitchen from the dining room.

"Hey John, you look tired." said Harper.

"I am tired." clipped John as he kept working at the sandwich table.

Harper stood there for a moment, "John, do you have a minute?" asked Harper.

Putting the knife down, John turned around to Harper, "Sure what do you need?" John asked.

"Well, it's about Alex." said Harper waiting for John's inevitable tirade.

John looked at Harper and simply said, "What is it?"

"I know you have been busy as of late, come to think of it, almost about the time Alex and Mason started up again. Anyways, I know Alex acts different when she is dating someone, but when she got back with Mason, she has been really different. She is short with everyone. She says maybe 10 words or grunts at me. Not to mention Theresa and her have been going at it like two fighters in a ring." said Harper.

John just nodded, "And your point is?" quipped John.

"My point is, can't you do something. You're the only one that isn't at war with her. Jerry hardly even speaks to her now, especially after the huge fight when she stormed out of the lair last week." said Harper.

Taking a deep breath, "Harper, I won't get involved in Alex's love life, even when she is digging a deep hole for herself. That's how we learn about love and such things." said John as he turned back around.

Harper grabbed John's shoulder and spun him around. "Listen. Alex has told me about you and her. Well, the not you and her, or however you two have or had it. The point is, she needs your help." said Harper as her eyes were beginning to turn red and water.

John looked at Harper about to snap on her, but then he looked at her eyes. Showing a visible relaxation, John said, "Harper. You're like a sister, a very strange sister, but a sister. Alex on the other hand, well it's complicated, but I can't get involved with Alex and her boyfriends. I just can't handle it." said John.

"Well then, how about just hang around her for more than a minute." said Harper.

John simply nodded, "Fine, I will eat dinner here tonight, Theresa was bugging me earlier to anyways." said John as he went back to cleaning the counter.

"Thank you John." Harper said with a big smile as she left to go upstairs.

It wasn't too long before Theresa called everyone to dinner. John, Justin and Harper were busy joking around as Theresa was setting out the rest of the food. Jerry came in the room with Max and they sat down to eat. Everyone was talking up a storm and then dead silence as Alex came down stairs gazing down on everyone at the table. John felt a cold chill run up his spine as Alex stared him down as she sat down across from him, "What is he doing here?" she asked.

Theresa was first to respond, "He is eating, like you are eating." said Theresa ready for yet another battle with Alex.

Alex looked at John as John stared back at her. He knew something was very wrong with her and started to mentally kick himself for not paying more attention.

"You know there are other places to eat" said Alex as she continued to stare at John.

Before Theresa could say anything, John held up his hand, "Yes, but your mother makes the best enchiladas around." said John.

"Do you even like this family? I haven't seen you around here in a while." quipped Alex taking another stab at John.

John cocked his brow as he finished chewing his bite, "Oh, I have been here, just not around you." said John with an evil smirk.

Alex flinched back at the remark, "Well good. I don't want you around here anyways. It's not like you are part of our family." said Alex. "You bastard orphan." she finished.

Everyone gasped at Alex's final remark to John. John sat there stoically, never taking his eyes off of Alex. Alex began to fidget as John continued to stare at her. John continued to remain silent and simply put his hand up for everyone to remain quiet.

"See, you don't have anything to say cause I am right." said Alex as she smiled an evil grin at John.

John stood there, simply taking the verbal and emotional abuse from Alex. His years before he came to the Russo's had prepared him well for such things. He simply let Alex's anger was over him like waves on a beach.

"Still nothing to say? That's just like the heartless bastard we all know you to be." said Alex.

Theresa couldn't take it any more, "Alex you will not talk like that to John. He is as much a part of this family as everyone else. How dare you attack him for eating with us." yelled Theresa as she slammed her fist on the table.

Alex almost jumped out of her seat as Theresa yelled at her. As she was about to say something, a knock came from the door. Getting up and walking to the door, Alex opened it and Mason was there.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" asked Mason.

Theresa walked over towards the door with John behind her, "Alex you are not going any where. Your grounded." said Theresa.

Alex simply ignored her mother and pushed Mason along with her as they left the loft. Theresa ran to the door and yelled behind them, "Alex this is not over."

Theresa turned around and was nose to nose with John. She took a step back after closing the door, "I am soo sorry John. You are a part of this family. We love you." she said as she gave him a hug. John returned the hug, "I know Theresa. How long has she been like this?" asked John.

Looking over at Jerry, "A little over 3 weeks. It started a few days after she started going out with that Mason kid again." Theresa said.

John looked over at Harper and gave her a nod. "This is my fault Theresa. Obviously there is something wrong with Alex and I should have been here. Please forgive me and I will see what I can do." said John.

"No need to forgive you John, I just want my daughter back." said Theresa as her eyes welled up with tears. Jerry came over and took his wife in his arms as she cried. Justin, Harper, and Max looked at John as he motioned for them to head to the lair, as they left their parents alone.


	15. Chapter 14

Justin, Max, Harper, and John had been in the lair discussing Alex and what to do. John pointed out that whatever was up with Alex; it had to do with the dark shroud enveloping her. Justin knew that meant dark magic was at work, but Max and Harper needed it explained to them several times. As time neared for John to go to work, he got an idea. John scribbled down a note and had Justin send it through the wizard mail. After a few moments, the portal flashed as Thomas, without his magi garb, walked through the portal bowing as he saw John.

"You called John." said Thomas.

"Yes, you know what is going on?" asked John.

Thomas nodded, "Yes, though I hope you can trust everyone." said Thomas looking at the others.

John smiled, "They can be trusted my friend." John said as he turned to Max, Justin, and Harper. "You all will be accompanying me to work tonight. I know how to find some dark magic users; we just need to catch them. So you will all be official observers tonight, though Justin, I will need you to help watch over Max and Harper." finished John.

Justin nodded and grabbed the family wand. John handed Harper a satchel and told her to carry it. Thomas and Max entered the wizard portal first with Harper, Justin, and John following them. They all appeared at the Agency for Magical Protection and John checked in to see if he had anything to do. John was given an assignment to find a wizard that had been using magic out in the open. They all went to the scrying pool at the Agency and John showed the rest of them how the Agency tracked dangerous people. As they got their target's position and a tracker assigned to them, they left to track the wizard down. As they appeared on one of the busy New York streets, John motioned for Thomas and Justin to do their thing and everyone vanished leaving John alone.

John linked his phone up with the tracker and started following the trail. The trail went down into the subway station near his location. John went underground and lost the signal to his phone. John walked off to the side and pulled out his wand and waved it. He spoke a scrying spell and soon was back on the wizard's trail. As he went down another set of stairs, John noticed that there were no people around. He turned a corner and was standing on one of the several boarding platforms the subway station had. John looked around and caught a glimpse of a jacket behind one of the many support pillars. He looked around again to take measure of his surroundings as he slowly crept up on the wizard. John heard a door open as he turned around to see 2 figures in black cloaks standing there. The smaller figure raised its hand and suddenly the entire ceiling collapsed in upon John and the rogue wizard. A wave of dust blew at the 2 figures as the taller one nodded to the smaller one. As if pleased they turned around to head back through the door they had just stepped out of. As they opened the door, they jumped back as they saw a smiling John standing there with his wand in hand. "Well hello tall, short, and dark." John said as he stepped forward. The two figures took off towards the platform stairs as Thomas and Max appeared at the stairs blocking them. They spun around and headed for the subway tunnel just to be stopped by the sudden appearance of Justin and Harper. As the 2 figures looked around, John walked up, "Thought you got me. Gotta love the duplication spell." said John with a smirk on his face.

"Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked John as the taller figure raised its hand and shot an energy bolt at him. John dodged the bolt as Justin sent several magic missiles into the taller figure's back. The figured laughed as the smaller figure began hurling fireballs at John. John simply used a shield spell and shrugged off the attacks. The taller figure threw a bolt of lightening at Max, as Thomas deflected it and sent one back at the figure. Justin sent an elemental blast towards the taller figure sending the figure to the ground with his cloak smoldering. The smaller figure tried futilely as John quipped, "Rain on, Chain on" as the smaller figure was encased in thick chains. Thomas walked up to John as Justin drew near. Max and Harper had run to the stairs, for some measure of safety. John stood there shaking his head, "This doesn't make sense, these guys were way too easy." stated John.

"They weren't easy" exclaimed Justin.

Thomas nodded at John, "Justin these were weak dark wizards." Thomas said as he began to kneel down beside the taller figure. The figure groaned as his body was still being racked by the pain of the elemental burst Justin had used.

"We do need the information" said Thomas as he looked up to John.

"That we do" John said as he knelt over the chained up smaller figure. John couldn't quite make it out, but something was off with this one. As he began to open his mouth to ask a question, John and Thomas felt a sudden chill as a dark figure appeared behind them. "Your student has failed me, and you will die a most painful death" said the figure looking at the smoldering dark wizard. The dark figure raised its hand and sent a bolt of green lightening toward the smaller figure. John bolted up and took the hit for the smaller figure as he fell hard into the cement floor. The dark figure paused for a moment as he froze Justin and Thomas in their place. The small dark wizard struggled to get up as the dark figure simply levitated the dark wizard off the floor and sent it flying into the far tiled wall of the subway station. The dark wizard groaned in pain as it layed there helpless as the dark figure moved closer. As the dark figure raised its hand, it pointed its wand at the dark wizard and sent another green bolt at the helpless wizard. As the bolt neared, mere inches from impact, the bolt impacted a barrier. Spinning around, the dark figure stared at John as he was barely holding himself up against a support pillar. John quickly sent a bolt of white energy at the dark figure. Raising his arm, the dark figure deflected the bolt and sent streams of acid John's way. John simply waved his hand as a yellow energy absorbed the toxic acid. The dark figure cried in anger and disappeared in a black mist that quickly faded away. Thomas and Justin ran over to John and helped support him. John motioned for them to let him go, as he regained his balance. Breathing hard, the wound in his chest was already almost healed, though John would have preferred the ceiling falling in on him.

"Thomas, you need to get the smoldering dark wizard to a healer. Take Justin with you, so he can bring him back to the wizard council for questioning." said John.

"As you wish, do you speak for Justin's trustworthiness?" asked Thomas as he walked over to the smoldering wizard.

"Of course I do." John said as he looked at Justin. "Justin, what you will learn tonight will blow your mind. You will understand the need for secretecy and such. Just know you are safe and are in no danger what so ever." ended John as he sent Max and Harper home. Thomas and Justin disappeared taking the smoldering dark wizard with them. John walked over to the barely conscious smaller dark wizard and waved his wand as they both disappeared.


	16. Chapter 15

John appeared in his lair with the small dark wizard lying lifeless in his arms. Rushing to the couch, he layed the dark wizard down and looked it over. As he laid the wizard down, he felt the dark wizard stop breathing. Snapping his fingers, the dark cloak surrounding the wizard disappeared and reappeared folded on the nearby table. John looked down to see a familiar face as he looked over the bruised and batter body of Alex. With no time to waste, John closed his eyes and stretched out his hands as he recited the healing spell he had heard the magi healers use before. John could feel the warmth of the energy as it passed from him into Alex. John was already exhausted and could only stabilize Alex's battered body. He smiled as he saw Alex's chest rise up and take in a deep breath as a groan escaped her lips. John quickly got up and walked over to his potion lab and began getting what he needed to heal Alex. As another groan escaped her lips, the large phoenix near the window opened its eyes. The bird looked over at John and squawked a complaint about not being able to sleep. John hushed the bird, but the phoenix as always had its own mind. The bird took flight and hovered over Alex's torso. John yelled, "Bird, get away from her. She will quieten down in a few minutes."

The bird simply squawked at John and nipped at him as John tried to grab the bird and move it from Alex. The bird got in a good nip on John's hand and John stepped back. Squawking at John, the bird pushed out its chest and spread its wings over Alex as it burst into flames and fell onto Alex's stomach as a mound of ash. A golden light washed over Alex's body as her wounds began to close up and her bones were mended by the energy released from the phoenix. After a few more seconds, Alex opened her eyes and looked down at the weight against her stomach. She was afraid to move, as she stared at the mound of ash as it started to move. As a few more seconds passed, a soft chirp was heard as the baby phoenix broke through the ash mound and looked around at Alex and John. John kneeled down beside the couch, as Alex moved her arms to hold the baby phoenix. John looked at Alex as tears began to well up in her eyes. She remembered everything from the past month. She felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. She didn't know what came over her, but when Mason took her out, she had felt differently after they had returned. She wanted him and she couldn't stop from doing what he wanted. Alex was more ashamed of how she treated John and her family. She looked up at John to see his reaction. As she gazed into his eyes, she saw only compassion and worry. John bent over and kissed her on the forehead and gave her a squeeze, "Welcome back." said John softly.

Alex looked at John, "How did you know?" she asked.

John smiled softly at Alex, "I suspected you when a wrecking ball was dropped on me after I had slipped in several well placed puddles of mud." said John. "I didn't know for sure until tonight. You tend to stay with only a few spells, and no defenses. I mean come on, a chain spell got you." John finished.

Alex shied away from John, "About that, I, ah I" stuttered Alex as John put his finger to her lips.

"You don't need to Alex. I know you were under a very powerful dominion spell. It's how the dark ones do things. Bird reversed the spell when he did his fire show. As far as I am concerned, it's done. I am just glad to have you back." said John.

Alex leaned up and gave John a kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise, John indulged and held onto Alex as they kissed. After a few minutes, Bird squawked and John pulled away as Alex looked down at the young bird. John picks up the small bird gently and placed him on the desk as he pulled out a small box from under it. Laying the bird inside the box, it had a nice bedding of cloth and some food waiting for it. Alex laughed as the bird playfully tackled a small toy. John smiled as he saw Alex light up. Alex motioned for John to come near her as he sat down next to the couch. "How am I going to face mom and dad?" she asked.

"The same way you face everything else, directly. Just remember, they are family and they will be glad to have you back to your old scheming ways" said John.

Alex looked at John and moved over on the couch so he could sit down. After John sat down, Alex leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. John was exhausted as well and leaned back as Alex shifted and got comfortable on John's chest as they both fell fast asleep on the couch.

John and Alex were fast asleep on the couch as Thomas and Justin entered the lair. Bird having molted and grown into the size of a parrot, had left the desk and his box and was laying asleep curled up on Alex. John opened his eyes, to see Thomas and Justin standing over him. Motioning for them to be quiet, John whispered, "I take it everything went well."

"Yes, Justin did very well. A very inquisitive wizard to say the least." Thomas said as he motioned for Justin to sit down. Bird popped his little head up and took a look at Justin and Thomas before ducking his head back down and going back to sleep.

"How is Alex?" asked Justin.

"She will recover Justin. She just needs some rest." answered John.

"How did the wizard council react?" asked John.

Justin sat back in the chair, "Oh they reacted, Mason will be on trial tomorrow morning, along with Alex when they find her." said Justin.

"I knew there would be repercussions. Do they know she was under the dominus imperium charm?" asked John.

"Yes, but they don't care. She used dark magic and tried to kill you what, 12 or 13 times." said Justin.

"Let me guess, Mason is putting it all on Alex." asked John to Thomas.

"He sang like a canary John. You know as well as I do, technically she did the magic while he watched." said Thomas.

"I will tell you both now, I won't let anything happen to Alex, even if I have to burn the council hall down. Justin just make sure the family is there, including Harper. The more the merrier." said John.

"What are you going to do about Alex, you can't just turn her over." said Justin.

"I am not going to turn Alex over. I will take her to the tribunal myself. I am after all a senior agent of the American Agency of Magical Protection." said John with a wink.

"You have a plan?" asked Justin.

"Justin, John always has a plan. Let's leave these two alone. We will see you in the morning at 9 am." said Thomas as he got up with Justin and they both disappeared in a flash of light and smoke.

John went back to sleep as Alex laid on him with Bird. After he woke up again, the sun was setting bathing the lair in a golden red light. John looked down at Alex and squeezed her gently. A smile came over her face as she lay sleeping there. After a few more minutes, John had gotten up from the couch without waking Alex. Taking a blanket from the chair, he covered up Alex and walked over to his study table. Looking on the large bookcase behind him, John pulled a book out and the bookcase opened up into a chamber containing several bookcases full of books. He walked down the book cases till he found the one he wanted and pulled out several books. As he walked out of the bookcase chamber, the large bookcase closed behind him and he laid the books down on his table and began to read.

John was so caught up in reading, he didn't notice Alex had awoken and was standing across from him wrapped in the blanket with Bird on her shoulder. John finally looked up and almost fell off the stool he had been sitting on. Recovering quickly, "Don't do that." said John looking at Alex.

"I can't help it that I am naturally sneaky." said Alex as Bird played with a strand of her black hair.

"No wonder Bird likes you so; you are both cut from the same cloth. Stubborn, sneaky, and scheming." said John with a smile.

"He is just so cute." Alex said as she scratched Bird's head. "So, where are we?" asked Alex.

John looked back up at Alex, "We are at my lair." said John. "I got it when I started working for the Agency a couple years back. It was bird's house for a long while, and he still thinks it is." said John focusing on Bird.

Bird squawked a retort as Alex laughed. "You understand him?" asked John.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone." said Alex.

"Ah, no. Only those of pure heart and kind spirit can understand a phoenix's cry." said John.

Alex just smiled at John, "Well we learn something new every day." as she sat down on a stool. "So what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am going over tribunal procedures and ancient law for your defense tomorrow." say John.

"My defense?" asked Alex.

"Oh, sorry. Should have told you first. Mason pretty much sold you out. You have 12 counts of attempted murder and 20 counts of use of dark magic. You are looking at some steep charges and punishment for them seems to be 1000 years in an animal form. From what I have been reading, that would be a mouse." said John looking for Alex's reaction.

Alex baulked at the charges, though she was the one that actually had been casting the spells to try and kill John. "Hey, wait a minute, attempted, I killed you." said Alex.

"I am here aren't I. Now quit trying to change the subject." said John.

"I wasn't trying to change the subject, but I did do those things. I am sorry I did, I couldn't stop myself, But I did do them." said Alex as her eyes began to tear up.

John just shook his head, "You still amaze me Alex. I have a plan, but you will have to trust me completely." said John.

"So what's the plan?" said Alex as she leaned in to hear John.

"All you have to do is simply tell the truth and answer their questions. I will take care of the rest. Just do not lie." said John as he leaned in and gave Alex a quick kiss.

Alex leaned back and smiled as Bird jumped down onto the table. "John, I don't see any food around here and not to be a burden, but I am hungry. I would like to eat before they come and get me." said Alex.

Digging into a drawer, John pulled out a phone and handed it to Alex with several menus. "You aren't going to be drug off, I will take you to the tribunal myself tomorrow. Since I am a duly appointed agent of the wizard bureaucracy. As for food, just order it, and they will deliver it." said John.

Alex nodded and went through the menus and decided on Chinese. When the food arrived, Alex and John ate and then John went back to his reading. Alex soon found herself reading over some of John's magic books and exploring his lair. Around midnight, John found himself on the couch with Alex as they both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

John was up before the first rays of dawn were over the city. He was off in one of the ante-chambers looking for a magical item he needed. Bird woke up and flew over to where John was and landed on his shoulder and gave him a loud squawk in the ear. John jumped and grabbed his ear as Bird landed on the shelf in front of John. "Dang you Bird. You could have just said I got my screech back." said John.

Bird squawked a few times at John, as John told Bird to quieten down since Alex was still sleeping. Bird squawked an ok, and started asking John what he was doing.

John tried to shut the bird's beak, but was unsuccessful, "Fine, I am trying to find that magic crystal, you know the one you can store energy in." said John.

Bird squawked a reply and John looked over behind a couple of bottles and found the crystal. Taking the crystal, Bird squawked at John, wanting to know what he was doing with it.

John just looked at the bird. Bird was not happy with being ignored and flew in front of John to keep him from leaving and started into John about telling him. "Bird you are on my last nerve. It won't get me in trouble and it's perfectly legal." said John as the bird continued to squawk at him.

"All right, all right. You sure you're up to it?" said John giving up on his previous plan.

Bird just nodded his head and landed, waiting for John. John walked to the bird, and layed his hand gently on its head. John spoke several words and a glow of golden light passed between the phoenix and John. After a few moments, John took his hand off the bird, and had to catch himself before he fell over. He looked over Bird and Bird simply flew out of the small chamber back to were Alex was. John walked into the main room and shook Alex gently, "Time to get up." said John softly.

Alex opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. As she saw John, she smiled as Bird touched her arm for some attention. Alex gave his little head a scratch, "What time is it?" asked Alex.

"It's around 7. There's a bath room with some clothes and toiletries in there for you to get cleaned up." said John motioning at a door.

Sniffing herself, "Oh, I do stink." said Alex as she got up and went into the bathroom.

John just chuckled as he got his things together and put other things away. John walked into a walk-in closet and put his official uniform on, as he heard the bathroom door open. He finished tying his tie, as he walked out of the room to see Alex standing there. "You clean up very nicely John. I didn't even know you owned a suit." said Alex looking John over.

John's face turned a little red as he ran his hands down the suit jacket to take out any wrinkles, "Oh you think I look nice?" John said with a smirk.

Alex just rolled her eyes and stepped a little closer to John, "Well even the sun shines on a dog's behind every now and then." said Alex with a smile as she leaned in and gave John a kiss.

After they finished the kiss, they got some breakfast and John transported them to the wizard hall.

The wizard hall was a huge building of roman style architecture. Alex looked up at the building as John led her into the hall. The guards saw John first, but then they saw Alex. Several rushed forward to restrain Alex, but were stopped when John put his hand up, "She is my prisoner. I will escort her." said John. The guards relaxed and they returned to their posts as Alex looked all around as John and she walked through the massive hallways. Normally the halls would be filled with wizards, but today, with the tribunal going on, most were in the great chamber John was leading Alex to.

John stood outside the great chamber with Alex as he heard the tribunal discussing Mason. Alex was pacing back and forth, while John stood near the door listening in on the trial. Turning to look at Alex, "Will you stop pacing, you're making me nervous." said John.

Alex stopped and spun around to face John. "If they would hurry up, then I wouldn't be standing here pacing. I just want to get this over with." said Alex in a defeated tone.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry." John said as he looked into her eyes. Alex nodded and looked over John's shoulder toward the door. John turned his head, and heard the final discussion on Mason. He reached into the satchel he was carrying and gave Alex a white robe to put on. "You will have to wear this; it will inhibit your magic during the tribunal. Don't worry, I will be standing right next to you." said John.

Alex put the robe on, as John nodded to the guards. The huge door opened up in front of them as the 12 councilors of the wizard council were sitting on a raised dias looking onto the floor. John grabbed Alex by the hand and walked in with his head held high. Alex could barely move, much less even look around. If John hadn't grabbed her, she would have run the other way. She could hear the many mumbles by the crowd that lined the room watching the trial. John finally stopped in front of the councilors and gave Alex a little push in front of him.

"Greetings great council. I am John, and will be the advocate for Alex Russo." announced John.

One of the councilors spoke out, "A kid? He doesn't meet requirements for being an advocate." said the councilor. Another councilor spoke up, "Is that not the victim?" he said as the group of them began talking in hushed tones.

John cleared his throat, but couldn't get the council's attention, so he cleared it using magic. The resulting sound caused everyone to cover their ears. "Now, that I have your attention. I think the council is fully aware of my certifications and accomplishments." said John.

The same councilor as before leaned forward, "I would like it told into public record." the councilor said with a smile.

John stood there looking at the man, "Fine, I am John, Senior Agent of the American Agency of Magical Protection. I also am a member of good standing, holding a rank of Master of the 7th Circle in the Order of Merlin. Which by ancient law gives me the right to advocate on the behalf of one that has wronged me." said John.

The councilors nodded in agreement. The head councilor told of the charges to the crowd as hushes were heard around the great chamber. After the councilor was done, he asked for John's remarks to the charges.

"I have no ill will toward Alex, and seeing that she was under a very powerful form of dark magic, I must say I can not hold her responsible for trying to kill me. I request the attempted murder charges be dropped." said John.

The councilors talked amongst themselves. A few of the councilors were almost yelling when the head councilor finally held his hand up. "Senior Agent John, are you sure you wish to drop the charges?" asked the elder man.

"Yes, I wish them dropped." answered John.

"Then it is done. Charges dropped on the request of the victim. Now the other charges if you will John." said the head councilor.

"As for the counts of dark magic, I can only say she was a victim. Alex Russo was under a dominus charm. She was at her master's mercy and was only a tool. I know Mason has told another story, but I must hope that your wisdom see through the cloud of lies and find the truth." said John as he stepped back.

Looking at Alex, the head councilor spoke, "Alex Russo, you know the charges, what do you have to say."

Alex simply stood there, too stunned to say anything. John elbowed her in the side and shook her out of her shock. "Well, head councilor guy, I would normally try and lie my way out of these things, but I can't. I did cast dark magic. I was under a spell, but it was me that was stupid enough to have the spell cast on me in the first place." said Alex as she looked over at John.

"I can only hope that the council will take that into account as they set my punishment." ended Alex.

The councilors moved together and talked in hushed tones about what Alex said. Alex looked over at John again and he gave her a reassuring smile as he listened intently to the councilors. After a few minutes, the head councilor called the room back to order.

"Alex Russo, it has been decided that you are to be found guilty of using dark magic though under extreme circumstances." he said as he watched her and John's reaction. He had been outmaneuvered by others on the council that for some reason wanted Alex and John out of the way. John could handle himself and had always kept the wizarding world at arms length, but Alex, she was the weak point and they were going to use this trial to take her out of the picture.

The head councilor took in a deep breath, "Although the harshest punishment for such crimes is 100 years as a mouse per count, due to the extreme circumstances, I have chosen to give you the lighter sentence of taking away your powers." said the head councilor.

Alex just hung her head low and nodded. Her eyes were tearing up as the head councilor stepped down from the dais and put his hand out toward Alex. A ball of colored lights left Alex and went to the councilor's hand. The head councilor then shook his hand and the light faded away. Several of the councilors had bowed their head, but a few where visibly smiling as if having just ate the canary. John put his arm around Alex as she looked up to him, "What am I going to do now?" she asked him while putting her head into his chest. John simply held onto her as the head councilor returned to the dais and sat down.

The councilor that had been smiling stood up and motioned for the guards, "Since you are now a mortal, Alex Russo, your mind will be erased and you will be placed with a mortal family." said the councilor taking the head councilor and several others by surprise.

"What are you doing Dennis." said the head councilor.

Dennis turned to the head councilor, "It is the law head councilor. A former wizard can not be returned to their family after having been stripped of their powers." said Dennis.

Alex grabbed onto John as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the oncoming guards, "Don't even think about it." threatened John.

The guards paused for a moment, before Dennis goaded them on toward Alex. John yelled out, "Apolloian Wall" as a wall appeared in between the guards and them. The guards looked up at the council as the council members were fussing amongst themselves.

The guards began to batter the wall down with magic, as a loud crash was heard from the doomed ceiling overhead. Flying down from the doomed roof was Bird, grown back into all his phoenix glory, gliding down toward Alex and John. John stepped back from Alex as Bird let out an earsplitting screech. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched the phoenix gently glide down to Alex and hover in front of her. After squawking a few moments, Alex smiled and nodded at the phoenix as it opened its mouth and belched forth an orb of whitish golden light. The orb floated to Alex and absorbed into her chest as the phoenix landed on John's shoulder. After the light show was over, the guards rushed though the breached wall and was stopped cold when the phoenix jumped to Alex's shoulder and squawked a warning at the guards. John simple nodded, "Yeah, I would just stay right there and hope it is not one of his bad days." said John as he turned to the council.

"By the ancient laws of the council, a phoenix's gift is considered unbreakable. Since the phoenix gave Alex magic powers, I think it's safe to say she can remain with her family." said John to the head councilor.

Dennis was furious at John as he stared the young man down. "No, she can't have magic. She broke the laws and." as he was cut off by John.

"Excuse me councilor, but the ancient laws of Avalon clearly state that any gift bestowed upon a mortal by a phoenix constitutes a universally binding contract that can not be broken by the council." said John matter of factly.

The head councilor nodded his head along with several others, "John is correct. Such a gift is not for any wizard to take away. Alex Russo has been sentenced and lost her powers. As a mortal she was gifted by a phoenix, and thus is now considered a wizard in training once again and will remain under the guidance of Jerry and Theresa Russo." said the head councilor.

Dennis simply sat back down in his seat. Angry over his failed attempt at taking Alex Russo out of the equation.

"Now, if there is nothing further, this tribunal is over, you are all dismissed." said the head councilor.

As the council filed out, Jerry and Theresa were the first to get down to the floor and hug Alex. Alex cried as she was held by her parents apologizing for all she had done and said. Justin, Harper, and Max finally made it through the crowd and the whole family was hugging and in tears. John stood by with Bird on this shoulder as Juliet walked up and stood with him.

"Nice job, if I ever need a lawyer." said Juliet as she was looking at the happy reunion.

"You will need to find another lawyer." said John with a smile.

"Well you did a great job, John. I can't believe you pulled that off. Though there is one thing that I find weird. How did a phoenix pass magical abilities on to a mortal?" asked Juliet.

"With a little bit of help." said John as Theresa, Alex, and Jerry called him and Juliet over to join in on the reunion of their family.


	18. Chapter 17

As the next six weeks past, the Russo's settled back to their unique form of normalcy. Their family had almost been torn apart, which seemed to reinforce the bonds between everyone. Alex underwent the greatest change. Although she was still her old self, she had matured from her experience with dark magic. Harper and Justin were halfway through their first semester at college, while Alex was actually making good grades her senior year of high school. Alex had even started to buckle down in her wizard studies, and actually sat around a few times a week and studied with John.

Justin, Alex, Harper, and Max were at the kitchen table working on plans for their Halloween party tomorrow night. It had taken 2 weeks of begging, prodding, and even bringing in the heavy guns to get Jerry and Theresa to turn their substation into a Halloween costume party. John came upstairs from the sub shop to see the 4 sitting at the table, "What's up guys?" asked John as he headed to the refrigerator.

"Oh nothing, just finishing up our party for tomorrow night. You are still coming aren't you?" asked Alex.

John nodded, "Of course I am, after you talked me into "chaperoning" the party." said John.

Alex just turned around and mumbled, "Well if you had said yes the first time."

Harper shook her head, as Justin and Max tried not to laugh. John almost dropped his cup of tea. "You could have at least been nice about it." retorted John as he sat down beside Alex.

"My new rule, nice goes out after the first try." Alex said as she gave him a wink.

"So what is all this?" John asked.

Harper and Alex told John about all the plans for the party. They had a DJ, food, and would have a costume contest. John nodded and gave a few comments of how cool everything would look as Harper showed him some of the decorations. John then got up from the table, "Well I got to go or I will be late for work." said John as he went upstairs and left for work. The rest finished their plans and went about their night.

The next morning, John got in just before the sun came up. John made some tea and sat down on the couch to watch some TV before cooking breakfast. Around 6:30, John started to prepare breakfast. As he was starting to get the sausage going, Bird flew down the stair case and landed on the kitchen island. John scratched his head as Theresa came down the stairs yawning. John handed her a cup of coffee as she sat on a stool and scratched Bird's head. Bird had come to the Russos after Alex's trial. Theresa fell in love with the phoenix and Bird adored Theresa. So Bird now was staying at the Russos instead of John's lair. Theresa was getting ready to help John with breakfast, when she heard a slight tap on the stairs behind her. She turned around and saw Juliet, trying to walk softly down the stairs. John looked at Theresa, wondering if the young vampire was going to survive the onslaught. Theresa smiled, "Hey Juliet, want some breakfast?" she asked.

Juliet looked at Theresa in horror and embarrassment, "Ah, Mrs. Russo, John. Hey, I was just getting something I left here last night." she finally said.

Theresa just looked at the young vampire, and decided to play along, "Well, what did you forget dear? I can go get it for you." said Theresa as she started to walk over to the stairs.

"Ah, no need Mrs. Russo. I don't think it's upstairs." Juliet said looking over at John.

John shrugged at Juliet as Theresa gave John a look. "Oh, so that's whose jacket was on the couch." John said as he pointed to a jacket on the chair.

Juliet rushed to the jacket and took it as she darted for the door. Theresa just watched the poor young vampire trying not to laugh. Juliet bolted out the door as Theresa walked back to the kitchen to finish up breakfast with John.

"So how long have you known?" John asked Theresa.

"A mother knows John. So when are you going to go get your jacket back?" said Theresa moving a spoon at him as she talked.

"She will bring it with her tonight. Do mothers get such pleasure from scaring their son's girlfriends?" asked John.

Theresa put her hand on her hip, "I hope they do, because I sure did. She is a keeper anyways. Jerry always had a knack for knowing the good ones. Juliet is a good one for Justin." Theresa said as she began to mix some waffle batter.

"I would think you would be more concerned." said John.

"Concerned, I am always concerned about my kids. I just trust Justin and I trust Juliet." answered Theresa as Alex, Justin, and Harper came down the stairs. Alex smiled at John as she sat down.

Theresa elbowed John in the ribs, "Don't get any ideas mister." said Theresa as she smiled at John and sat the waffles down on the table. Everyone ate and left for school; letting John go up to bed for some much needed sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

It was getting dark outside, as John laid on his stomach, splayed across his bed. He had been in a deep sleep all day and hadn't woken up once. After Harper, Zeke, Alex, Juliet, and Justin had most of the decorations and party preparations done, Alex had snuck upstairs to check on John. She opened the door slowly and held up her wand to light her way. She tripped over one of John's shoes and she swore as she hit the floor. She finally got her wand to turn back on and she looked over John's room. She threw the offending shoe across the room as she looked to see if John was up. He lay there still sleeping. Alex got up and walked over to John's bed, and her eyes got big as she held back a loud gasp. She looked down at John's back to see it scarred from what looked like whip strikes. His entire back had scars running across it. Alex leaned over and poked John's back with her wand. John was still fast asleep. She sat down on the bed and put her hand on his bare shoulder and leaned down to his ear. "John, don't go into the light, John." she whispered into his ear.

John moved a little but was still fast asleep. "Oh, John. Wake up, a dragon is attacking the sub shop." she whispered.

John just nodded as he wiggled down into his bed. Alex thought for a moment and an idea came to her, "John....John I am ready." she whispered while she brushed his shoulder.

John shot up, eyes still half closed. "Ready? Ready for what?" said John drowsily.

Alex just laughed at him. "You are almost getting too predictable. Its almost 8, thought you would want to get ready for the party." Alex said throwing a robe from John's floor at him and getting up.

John took the robe and put it on as he started to wake up. "I will be down in a few minutes. Did you say 8 at night?" asked John.

Alex looked at John, "Yeah. Almost 8. Why?" asked Alex a little concerned.

John thought for a moment, "Oh its nothing. I must have been more tired than I thought." John commented as he followed Alex out of his room to get a shower.

As the party started, Alex was dressed in a dirty, bloody, black tuxedo with zombie makeup on her hands and face. She was watching as Justin and Juliet, dressed up as a gangster and 1920's flapper, were greeting everyone and getting the music going. Harper and Zeke were behind the food table dressed as Battlediva and Mr. Muscles. Alex walked upstairs and saw the bottom of John's feet on the next floor, "John come on down. The guests are arriving." Alex called upstairs.

John yelled back down, "No. I am not wearing this costume."

Alex went upstairs and failed at not laughing. John was standing there in a wedding dress with a huge cut down his face and blood over his chest. After she quit laughing, Alex said, "John. It's great. You promised you would wear what I picked out."

John looked coldly at Alex, "When you showed me the costumes, I thought I would wear the tux." said John.

"Well that was your own fault, you thought." Alex retorted as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him downstairs. As soon as he walked into view, the whole room went silent. John waved uncomfortably and everyone busted out laughing. John just smiled and took it in stride as he unsteadily walked over to a chair and sat down. Alex stood over him with a smile, "You actually thought I was wearing heels?" she taunted.

John just looked up and shook his head, "I should have known." he said as he grabbed her and wrestled her down into his lap. "Payback is a coming, slick." he warned as he let her up. "Since you're the man, how about getting us some punch." John said.

Alex did a dramatic bow as she walked over and got them some punch and some food. They sat and watched the party for a while. John finally got up enough nerve to dance and Alex and he danced for a while.

After a few hours of hanging out, dancing, and talking with everyone, John sat down at an empty chair with a parched throat. John looked around and was startled by Alex being right beside him. Looking at her, "Alex, mind getting me something to drink while I rest the old dogs." John asked.

Alex simply handed him her drink, "Here I will get another one. That punch is great by the way." she said as she gave him a strange smile.

John downed the drink in one gulp as Alex took the cup and walked over to get them some more punch. TJ Taylor walked up to John, "Hey John. Great party. Tell Alex I had a great time. I hope she doesn't "reveal" too much, buddy." said TJ as he smacked John on the shoulder and left the sub shop. Alex came back over and gave John his punch. "What was that about?" Alex asked looking where TJ had been.

"I don't rightly know, my dear. Though he said he had a great time and something about revealing." said John as he took another drink of the punch.

"Your right, Harper did a great job on this punch." said John as he looked over at Alex.

Alex pushed her hand through John's hair, "When will you learn, I am always right." Alex said as she moved closer to John. John finished off his punch and laid the cup down on the floor. Alex grabbed John's arm and whispered, "Let's dance before we clean up."

John nodded and walked with Alex. Alex spun John around, and got in close as a slow song came on the speakers. Justin and Juliet were also dancing as the last of the guests left.

About 20 minutes later, the couples were in their own little world on the dance floor. Max and his Halloween date came through the door to see the couples making out as they danced.

"Well this is different." remarked Max as he looked at his date.

"Does this happen all the time?" she asked Max.

"Not normally. My dad would loose it, especially over his little girl." Max finished as he walked over to John and Alex. John had his eyes closed and was holding up Alex as she was busy kissing on his neck. Max reached up and tapped John on the shoulder a few times before John opened his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and watery as he looked down at Max trying to keep his balance while holding Alex.

"Max. Good ol Max. Where you been?" John stuttered out as his attention went back to Alex.

Max tapped John on the shoulder again, "John. Focus here, what is going on?" Max asked.

John opened his eyes again, "what does it look like is going on?" John drunkly said.

"Ah, you're making out with my sister." said Max starting to get annoyed.

John looked down at Alex, "Ah, well so I am." said John swaying a little bit.

Max's date was following the conversation when she finally saw John's face. She reached out and grabbed his arm, "John. Look at me." she demanded.

John looked over to Max's date and smiled, "Ahhh I know you. Demetria Renald, something of something from somewhere. How are you doing?" John asked.

"A lot better than the 4 of you it seems." said Demetria as Max looked at her.

"You know him?" Max asked.

John looked at Max, "Of course she does, I broke her out of jail a few months ago." said John with a big grin.

Demetria's jaw dropped as John spilled the beans. Max took a step back from John and Demetria. "We have been going out for a few months and you forgot to tell me about being in jail? What was it like?" asked Max.

John butted in before Demetria could answer, "Oh Max. She's a Magi they all have their secrets."

Max's eyes got big, "So your here to kill us because we are wizards?" he asked Demetria as he stepped back.

Demetria stepped up to Max and took his hand, "No Max. I am here because I like you, and to be honest I have become accustomed to you. I am a Magi, but this idiot here wasn't suppose to tell anyone." she said as she kissed Max on the cheek. Max simply shrugged and turned around to John and Alex staying behind Demetria.

"John normally wouldn't say those things, and I don't think he would make out with Alex like this." Demetria said to Max.

Taking John's arm, Demetria looked up at him and got his attention, "John, why don't we go upstairs for a bit. Alex can come with us." Demetria said.

John looked down at Demetria, "I am not leaving her." he said giving Alex a big squeeze. Alex cooed in his arms, "Yeah, he isn't going anywhere." remarked Alex sleepily. Demetria looked at Max and they nodded as Max went over to Justin and Juliet and Demetria coaxed Alex and John upstairs to their rooms.


	20. Chapter 19

The sun was shining brightly into Alex's room. John and Alex were still asleep from the festivities from the night before. As John started to awaken, his head was racked with an intense pain. Covering his eyes, he opened them slightly and tried to look around the room. His memory was fuzzy about last night and he was still groggy from whatever had happened. John heard a sigh come from the desk, so he tried to look over there. The light in the room was too intense, as he heard, "Hold on a minute" as the shades were drawn. He then felt someone next to him, "Here take this and be careful it is already lit." said the female voice as John took the small burning cigarette and took in a few deep breaths. Almost instantly, the headache began to fade as John was able to finally focus his vision. Sitting in a chair at Alex's desk was Demetria. John smiled at the young woman, "So that was one heck of a party." John said as he put the joint out on his hand.

"Yes it was. Especially when Max and I got home." said Demetria staring John down.

John started to go over the events from last night in his head. At first it was all a blank, as things started to come back to him, he became aware of what went on last night. A surprised looked came over his face as he realized he didn't have a shirt on. He felt Alex next to him, especially the warmth of her skin against his back. He pulled up the covers and found he still had his boxers on, and then looked over at Alex spooning his back. He saw she only had underwear on, as he quickly put the covers back down and looked at Demetria, "Did you undress us?" he asked.

Demetria simply nodded, "Well yes, you couldn't sleep in your clothes." she simply stated.

John looked at Demetria, "Normally we wear things called pajamas." said John as he started to quietly get up without waking Alex.

Demetria threw John his pants and a shirt and sat back down. "John, do you know what happened last night?" she asked.

John shrugged and put his hand on his head, "Bits and pieces. Last thing I remember was drinking a cup of punch Alex gave me, and then it gets kind of fuzzy and weird after that." said John.

"Well luckily no one was around when you spilled the beans about me. If you had ruined my chance with Max, I would have swatted you like a fly." Demetria told John with a very serious look.

"Well I didn't. I don't think so. I can't believe it didn't go any further than it did. Do you know what caused us to get a little wacky?" John asked Demetria.

"It was an inhibition potion used on wizards and magical creatures for pranking. Usually it's harmless, unless there are things one doesn't want to expose." she explained to John.

"TJ" John simply stated as Alex started to run her hand over John's back and side.

John turned around and looked at Alex. As she came to, he could see the look of pain come across her face as he grabbed the used cigarette and lit it for Alex.

"Take just a few hits off this. It neutralizes most potions." said John as Alex tried to hold the cigarette. After a few moments of Alex's groaning, John simply took the cigarette, took in a large hit of smoke, and then kissed Alex as he gently blew the smoke into her mouth. Alex baulked at first, until her lungs fully took the smoke. Almost immediately, Alex began to recover. John put the cigarette out and threw it away, as he put his shirt on and awaited for Alex to fully awaken.

As Alex came to her senses, she looked under her covers to find only her underwear on. With a red face, she looked up at John, "We didn't. Did we?" she asked.

John just smiled, "No, we didn't, but I don't think it was for a lack of want or trying." John said as he pointed to Demetria.

Alex waved at the girl sitting at her desk. "So who are you?" said Alex.

I am Demetria Renald. I know John from work and I have been going out with Max." Demetria explained.

"Ah, I remember you now. Yeah, it's all coming back now." Alex stated as she drifted off into her memory of last night. All the sudden her face became red and she looked up at John. John looked at Demetria and asked for a few minutes alone with Alex. Demetria nodded and walked out heading toward Justin's room to check on Max.

As soon as Demetria left, John shut the door and turned around to Alex. John ducked, as a shoe bounced off the door where his head had been. "How dare you take advantage of me?" Alex yelled at John.

John looked hurt, "I didn't take advantage of you. You were intoxicated." John explained dodging another shoe thrown at him by Alex.

"You make out with me, almost sleep with me, and I wake up mostly naked in bed with you. How am I suppose to take it?" Alex retorted.

John was more hurt than anything, he was not in the mood to take Alex's abuse this morning. "Listen slick. You came on to me. If I think about it. You gave me your punch which had the potion in it. Which makes you the one that caused all of this. But that isn't really what has you riled. You are just embarrassed and feeling vulnerable about last night and you know, I feel the same way. It's natural." said John as he slowly sat down on the bed beside Alex.

Alex looked at John as she thought on what he said. "Well how am I suppose to feel. Even now, you know how I feel; I wouldn't be surprised if you knew what I was thinking. How would you like someone to know you that well, and then you hardly know them." said Alex looking at John in his eyes.

John moved his head away for a moment. He knew she was right. It wasn't entirely fair that she only knew him from when he arrived over 4 years ago. Taking Alex's hand, "Fine. Alex, you know me better than anyone, although I keep you at arms length. I have never told anyone this, but here it goes. I don't know how or why, but for over 20 years, I remained a 14 year old boy. During that time, I was a slave for a family that was not very good people. I was beaten just to get me to scream, which I never did, and they would generally treat me as property on a good day. When I came here, you thought I was weird because I didn't know anything. That was due to being a slave. No internet, TV, or anything. I had to teach myself to read and count. On the 20th anniversary, Theo came and got me with a woman. They brought me to your home and there I have been since." said John as he looked for Alex's reaction.

Alex's eyes began to tear up as John told her about what he remembered from his past. She didn't know, she couldn't have known about his past as she put her hand on his back and moved it gently up and down. "John. I am so sorry." Alex whispered as she squeezed her hand in his.

John looked down at Alex. "No need to be sorry. I figure one has to go through hell in order to find heaven." said John giving Alex a kiss on her forehead.

"No one should have to go through that John. If you want, we can hunt them down. I am the family go to person for destroying things." Alex said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"No need Alex, but thank you. It was all worth it, since I got to meet you and become apart of this wonderful family." said John as he started to get up.

Alex grabbed his arm John's arm, "Where do you think your going?" asked Alex with a devious smile.

"I am going to my room and then get something to eat." said John cocking his brow.

"I will have waffles and those sausage links you make." said Alex as she followed John out the door towards the kitchen.

They ate breakfast and slummed around the loft for most of the day. Juliet and Justin were still asleep since they had a lot more of the punch than John or Alex. Max and Demetria hung out with Alex and John as well as keeping an eye on Juliet and Justin. For the most part, John and Alex had found an understanding. They knew how they acted around each other, and simply let things happen. John wasn't looking forward to the next month, mainly because Alex was going to be at Wiztech taking her final wizard exams.


	21. Chapter 20

Sorry for not updating for a while, I have been busy, but I will state now, that the story will be finished soon and I just have a little more to write on it. I didn't think it would end up this big, but as anyone can tell you, stories are like that. Thank you for your continued support….

The sky was as black as midnight as fire rained from the heavens onto the small island. The huge fireballs were impacting on a shield several kilometers from the great city situated in the center of the small island.

Inside the great city, in the main chamber people were working feverishly to keep the city intact. "Guardian, how long?" asked the high councilor.

The guardian turned around to the high councilor, "Ken, evacuation is almost complete. Only around 20,000 people left." said the guardian.

"Have their ground forces penetrated the city yet?" asked Ken.

The guardian shook his head as he turned around and watched several monitors showing various places around the city. "They just breeched. I will go and stop them, just get them out of here Ken." said the guardian as he started to run out of the command chamber.

Ken turned around as a dark haired woman walked out from another door. "I don't think he can stop them all, my lady." said Ken.

"He can't but that doesn't mean he won't try." said the woman as she stared off into space.

"You are worried for him?" asked Ken.

The woman smiled, "Not for the reason you think my friend. There is only one way to save what is left from the long night." said the woman.

Ken bowed his head, "Are you sure my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, make sure the others know, and are there to stop him. He may loose himself." said the woman.

Looking perplexed, "Loose himself?" asked Ken.

"Our kind come in pairs. He is my other half, as I his. We do not do well without the other, as he will learn in the coming years." said the woman as tears came to her eyes.

"This is the only way to preserve what we hold dear. Your people will be safe in the other cities. Life will go on, it is their time now." the woman said as she started walking towards the stairs.

In the city, the guardian was blocking the breech made by the enemy in the city's defenses. The guardian threw magic at the advancing enemy and destroyed them leaving only their charred metal weapons and armor. As the oncoming tide came closer, the guardian unsheathed a sword and started to cut the enemy lines to shreds. As he was finishing off another group, a great light came from the top of the city's central tower. The guardian turned around and looked up, seeing his mate standing on the edge of the towers railing.

"I give my immortality and myself so that the Universe may save the innocent of this great city." yelled the woman, as a golden glow came over her.

The guardian knew immediately what his mate was doing. He ran towards the tower, but knew he was not going to make it in time. As the civilians left in the city disappeared, the woman jumped from the tower. While she fell, she changed into a golden orb of energy and simply took off into the heavens.

The guardian dropped to his knees in pain. As he cried out, his pain became rage, as his body started to glow a bright white. Turning around towards the enemy lines, the guardian yelled, "Vengeance" as he struck his hand onto the ground. A large pulse of energy swept through the city destroying everything. The very island began to erupt in fire as the sea began to reclaim the land. The guardian's rage had subsided as John woke with a start. Dripping with sweat and feeling like he had run a marathon, he looked around to make sure where he was. Looking around the familiar sites of his room at the Russo's came into view as he blew out a sigh of relief. John got up and wiped as much of the wetness off of him as he could as he grabbed a robe and walked down the hall to take a shower to calm his nerves.

After a refreshing shower, John got him some cereal and walked out onto the terrace to eat. The afternoon sun shown brightly down on the street below as people were walking around Waverly Place. John was deep in thought about the past month's events. Ever since he had opened up to Alex, he had not had a single night's sleep without some sort of vivid dream. He was actually happy that Alex wasn't here. She would have noticed something wrong right off the bat, no matter how well John could hide it.

Today though, John was a little excited. He was going to Wiztech to see Alex and do some work with the European version of the Agency of Magical Protection. Alex had stayed at Wiztech for over a month now. She had actually passed her exams, but Professor Crumb wanted her to stay and work at Wiztech for a while as his assistant. After the professor had told Alex she would get a by on her mortal school work, Alex agreed.

As John sat there, he heard the familiar greeting of Harper as she came into the loft from school. John yelled he was out on the terrace and Harper poked her head out of the door. "What are you doing out here? Harper asked John.

"Eating." said John after swallowing a bite.

"When are we leaving?" asked Harper.

John got up and walked over to Harper standing near the door, "After I clean this plate and get my things together. Are you packed?" asked John.

"I sure am. Just don't forget me." Harper said.

"Harper, there is no way anyone could forget you." said John with a smile as he walked inside and started washing his dirty plate.

Alex was finishing off some last minute paperwork, as she was getting ready to head to her room to freshen up for John and Harper's visit. She had to admit that she was quite excited about seeing her best friend and John. Alex had decided to stay at Wiztech, mainly because she didn't want to worry about high school, but in truth, she wanted some time alone to sort things out. As she left the office, she went down the hall and was stopped by her friend.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Hey Silas, I got some friends coming from home." Alex answered.

"Well if you want to, I was going to go grab something to eat, want to join me until they get here?" asked Silas.

Alex thought for a moment, the blond, blue eyed, wizard had become close to her. Though she kept him at arms length, she had a soft spot for him. "Sure, they can find me." said Alex as they walked down to the cafeteria.

Harper and John appeared through the portal in Professor Crumb's office. Smiling the professor welcomed them both. "John, if you have a minute, we should talk." said Professor Crumb.

"I have some things to do first, but I will be back in an hour or 2." said John.

"Fine, I will be here." said Professor Crumb. "Alex is in the cafeteria."

John and Harper walked down to the cafeteria. Harper was engrossed in the old castle turned magic school as they came to the cafeteria door. John walked in with Harper in tow as they looked around and saw Alex laughing and talking to another wizard. John and Harper walked up behind Alex as she was talking to Silas. Harper put her hands over Alex's eyes, "Guess who?" Harper exclaimed.

Alex turned around and hugged Harper. She then looked to John and gave him a big hug telling both of them hello. Silas cleared his throat as he looked up to Alex.

Alex turned to Silas, "This is my best friend Harper, and my friend John." Alex said trying to find a description for John.

Harper waved and said Hi, as John simply nodded.

Pointing at John, "Aren't you that American that killed a reaver a few months back?" Silas asked in his English accent.

John cocked his brow trying to figure the older wizard out. "Yes, that was me." John finally uttered.

Standing up and stretching out his hand, "Wow. It is an honor sir." said Silas as John extended his hand.

Shaking his hand, John said, "Don't call me sir, you are older than me by a few years."

Silas quit shaking John's hand as he looked at Alex. John's brow furrowed, "So who are you?" asked John.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Silas Pimpernil, Earl of Greater Upton." said Silas.

"So you're a full wizard I take it?" asked John.

"Oh yes, only child in the family." Silas said.

John pulled Silas close to him, "I don't know your game, but there is something off about you. So I am going to give you your warning now. When you do pull something, well...let's just say what I did to that reaver is child's play." whispered John as Silas just nodded and smiled.

"Well Alex, your friends are here. I will see you tomorrow night." said Silas as he winked at Alex as he left the cafeteria.

Harper and Alex started talking at great speed catching up with each other. During the conversation, John tapped Alex on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Professor Crumb wanted to talk with me and then I need to go to work. We will do breakfast in the morning?" John asked.

Alex smiled at John and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him, "John, we will talk before you leave tomorrow, and breakfast would be great." Alex said as she gave him a kiss. John said goodbye to the 2 teens and went upstairs to see what Professor Crumb wanted of him.


	22. Chapter 21

Arriving in the Professor's office, Professor Crumb was reading over some ancient tome. John sat down and took the offered tea from Professor Crumb.

"So, what is so important." asked John getting to the point.

Crumb just smiled at John as he sat back in his leather chair, "What do you think it is?" asked Crumb.

"You know don't you?" asked John.

Professor Crumb nodded, "Why do you think I have kept her here." said Crumb.

"Does she know yet?" asked John.

The professor chuckled at John's question, "Of course not my old friend. As far as she knows, the fate of her powers will be decided when the family competion happens." said Crumb.

John nodded, "That's good. Last thing I need is to try and explain this to her." said John.

"It will come up John." said Professor Crumb.

"I know, by then, I might actually know how that worked." said John taking another sip of tea.

The professor opened another book and moved it to show John, "From what I can tell, the phoenix passed on some sort of primal magic to Alex. I am not sure how or even if it were possible, but now, she is producing this energy on her own." said the Professor.

John looked at the book and read where it was marked. "Hmm. What if, let's say another being that could produce primal energy used a...let's say a phoenix to pass some magic power to a mortal....what would happen?" asked John.

The professor opened up his desk drawer and pulled out another book. Looking through it, he found the page he was looking for. "Ah here it is. It says here, that Primals, once used the Phoenix and Unicorn to pass on gifts to *mortals before what is referred to as the Long Night." said the professor as he flipped through the book.

"Ok, so what does that mean, that these ancient beings used magic creatures to pass on magic to mortals?" asked John.

"It explains how you passed magic onto Alex, but I am still at a loss in trying to understand why she would end up producing it herself." said the Professor.

"Me?" asked John trying to fake surprise.

"Yes you. Although you don't know it, there are those of us that actually know what you are. You just never asked." said Crumb.

"Asked?" said John.

"John, you are a primal. Only a few wizards even know your kind are still around. You are the only one we have actually seen. Though unfortunately, we aren't the only ones that know what you are." said Crumb as he closed the old book and put it back into his desk.

"I figured out that much a few months ago. At least I have a name for what I am. So about Alex. Who else knows?" asked John.

"That is not the most pressing problem John." said the Professor with a grim look on his face.

"What is?" asked John starting to get a little worried.

"There is a dark side to our magic. Something I am not proud of, but there is nothing that I can do. You know the dragons produce our magic by infusing their magical energy with magical crystals that broadcast the magic to the wizarding families. What you don't know is that these crystals were created by capturing and through a ritual, stripping primals of their powers, killing them in the process. A group of wizards could also perform the ritual and strip a primal of their essence and add it to the group of wizards. Increasing their power 10 fold." explained Crumb looking for John's reaction.

John just looked at Professor Crumb, "That explains a lot." said John.

Crumb simply nodded.

"So, Alex could be used for this sort of thing?" asked John.

Crumb nodded again. "Yes, that is why I have kept her here. She is safe." said Professor Crumb.

"Safe? If I had known this, I would have talked her out of coming here. The entire wizarding world has gone corrupt and you know it, even better than I do. And you keep her here?" John exclaimed trying not to lose his cool.

Professor Crumb was taken aback by John's reaction. "What do you know of such things?" asked Crumb.

"Well let's see. Someone had to do the paperwork to send me out to get attacked by Alex and Mason. Not to mention the tribunal and half the council wanting her blood. Need I go on?" asked John.

"No my friend. What do you wish to do?" asked Crumb.

"I would walk out of here and drag her back home, but I know the outcome of that, and honestly she scares me enough as is. I guess we keep going as planned and then I will talk to her over winter break to see if I can talk her into staying home." said John finally calming down and sipping his tea.

Crumb nodded his approval as his clock struck 8 pm. John thanked the professor for his help and the information and went through the professor's portal to the European Agency of Magic Protection.

Harper and Alex were in Alex's quarters as they were getting ready to watch some movies and eat popcorn that Harper had brought with her. They sat and watched the movie and caught up on everything.

"So who was the stud?" asked Harper.

Alex just waved her hand in the air at Harper, "Oh, Silas, he is just a friend. He is a full wizard that teaches wandmanship." said Alex as she blushed slightly.

"Oh he is. And you two are going out tomorrow night?" asked Harper.

Alex squinted and stared at Harper, "Yes, so?" said Alex.

"So? So what about John?" Harper asked.

"John, he will always be there. It's not like that with Silas anyways." said Alex.

"Not like what?" asked Harper.

"Like, you know...John and I. Silas says he maybe able to make it where I can keep my magic. That way I can stop all these terrible things from happening to us all." said Alex as her eyes stared off into space.

"Alex, it doesn't matter if you have magic or not. John got your magic powers returned to you. He was even ready to level that place if they harmed you. Are you sure it's smart to go at it alone.?" Harper worriedly asked.

Alex blew an errant hair out of her face, "Well it's the only way. I can't have John fight all my battles for me. I got to prove to everyone that I am not some little kid that doesn't know anything." Alex quipped as she stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.

"And by everyone, you mean, John and yourself?" remarked Harper as she leaned back and began watching the movie.

Alex just sat there, deep in thought as they 2 friends enjoyed their night.

John walked into the cafeteria the next morning to see Alex and Harper sitting at a table. He walked over to the coffee machine and got a cup of coffee and walked over and sat down beside Alex.

"Hey you two, have a good night?" asked John trying to smile through his exhaustion.

"Yeah, we watched a few movies, hung out, the usual." said Alex looking at Harper.

John nodded his head, "Ah, girl things. I will let it rest at that." said John stifling a laugh.

"How was your night?" asked Harper.

"Busy, busy, and more busy." John said looking exhausted. "Shall we order."

They got up and got their breakfast, sat down, and ate. As they were talking over breakfast, Silas came into the cafeteria and walked over to the table.

Silas patted John on the back, "I heard you did some great work last night. I got to know, what happened to the fairy?" asked Silas.

John looked up annoyed at Silas, "Just doing my job Silas, and don't worry about the fairy." said John.

Silas shrugged and eyed Alex as he sat down beside Harper.

"SO what do you think of our world?" he asked Harper.

Harper just gave a few laughs, "It's nice, I suppose. A little retro though and dark. Needs some more color." Harper said as she gave a look at Alex.

Alex just shrugged and took John by the arm and walked with him out of the cafeteria, while Harper entertained Silas.

After they walked into a courtyard, John turned to Alex, "So how are things really going?" he asked.

Alex hung onto his arm and shrugged, "They are going I guess. I do miss home." Alex said softly as her mind was running over how to approach John.

"So what's up." John blurted out.

Alex took a step forward and stared at John, "What do you mean what's up." yelled Alex.

John took a step back, "Whoa there slick. I was just wanting to know what you were mulling over in your head." said John going on the defensive.

Alex stared at John and finally relaxed somewhat. "Sorry John. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know what you meant. This is hard for me, so here it goes. I came over here to think things out, but I am just as confused as ever." said Alex as her shoulders slumped.

John's brow furrowed, "That all. Of course your confused, I am usually in a constant state of confusion, I just don't show it." said John as he put his arm around Alex and started walking.

"It's not just that John. I can't let you fight my battles and you are always there. I am suppose to be independent." said Alex.

John chuckled under his breath, "Alex. There is no such thing as independent. We are all connected. It's a fact of existance, like 2+2=4." John explained.

"Math? come on John. You know what I mean. I need to stand on my own, over here I can. Plus Silas is a full wizard, I can learn so much from him." Alex said.

John thought for a moment. He knew he could simply tell her about her powers, but then he barely understood it himself. Plus it would look like he was trying to manipulate her and that was not his forte.

"Well Alex. If that is what you wish, then do it." said John as he looked up towards the sky.

"You're mad." said Alex softly.

John twirled Alex around and gave her a kiss and then pulled away. "I am not mad Alex. I understand, just be careful. I got to get going." said John as he started to walk away.

Alex stood there and watched him go back inside as she sat down on a near by bench and cried. For the first time in Alex's life, she actually felt like her heart was just ripped out by a rusty spoon.


	23. Chapter 22

The full moon was up bathing the four figures in black as they stood motionless on top of a building watching the bustling street below. The old city of Prague was a city of the night. One of the figures motioned down below as the others looked on.

John and his recently acquired fairy had been in Europe for the past week and a half. The European Agency of Magical Protection asked for his transfer to them after he had taken care of several low level dark wizards in London during his brief visit with them. Now, John found himself tracking a dark wizard through the crowded streets of Prague with a fairy that wouldn't leave him alone.

"So, where is he?" asked the fairy.

John motioned for the fairy to be quiet, "Shh. Do you ever shut up Calie." asked John in a whisper.

Calie flew around John's head, "No I don't." said Calie as she landed on John's head.

"Calie, just go in my satchel, we will be done shortly." said John opening his satchel for the fairy.

"I don't want to." Calie said taking off again.

"Listen to me you fairy. I told you what you had to do if you were going to come along. So do it." said John pointing to his satchel.

The fairy simply threw her hands up and flew into the satchel; "It is stuffy in here." complained the fairy as John closed the satchel.

John walked through the crowd of people, keeping his head on a swivel. As he walked, he wasn't paying much attention in front of him, as he walked right into a young woman. John looked up to see Alex smiling at him.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" asked John in stark surprise.

Alex smiled at John and gave him a hug. "Shopping with Silas. What are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"Working" said John as he looked around.

"Ah. Thought you might be following me." said Alex with a smirk as Silas walked up behind her and embraced her.

"Well if it isn't John. What are you doing in Prague." asked Silas.

John gave Silas an annoyed look, "Working" John simply answered.

"Well good luck with that John. Let's go honey." said Silas as he and Alex began to walk off through the crowded market.

John grabbed his head, as the tracker yelled into his earpiece, "JOHN!!! The target is right in front of you and is moving off to your left away from you." yelled the tracker.

John looked to his left and only saw Silas and Alex walking away from him. John quietly ran up to the leaving couple and ran in front of them, stopping them from leaving.

"So Silas, What have you really been up to?" asked John with a glare.

Silas and Alex stopped, "He has been with me, John. Now if you don't mind." said Alex giving John a return glare.

"I do mind Alex." said John as he looked at Silas. "So, I will ask you again, then I will let the interrogators have at you." demanded John.

Before John knew it, he was flying through the air. As he landed hard about 30 feet away, he looked up to see Alex with her wand out.

"Wrong wizard you moron, and now I get to kill all these people as well." said Alex with an evil glint in her eye.

Silas turned to Alex with his wand aimed at her, "What is going on Alex." said Silas as she sent him flying into the crowd of people. The people started to panic and run, as Alex blocked a magic bolt from John. Alex turned to John, "You just couldn't leave me alone could you John." taunted Alex as she sent a fireball at John. John absorbed the hit as people were still fleeing around them.

"Alex, just put the wand down. We can work this out." said John.

Alex sent another bolt at John, "Why would I want to work this out? You don't get it do you. I love dark magic. Its power is intoxicating." taunted Alex.

As the street finally cleared, John started throwing spells at Alex. Alex blocked the spells with ease as she sent her own back at him. John's heart was breaking as he battled Alex. Suddenly he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. A woman and her child darted from a store heading toward John and the safety of the next street.

Alex saw the woman and child, "I will prove it to you John. Every death makes me more powerful." said Alex as she turned her wand at the fleeing innocents.

"Alex don't!!!" yelled John as all he saw a flash hit Alex and then she just stood there. As John came back to his full faculties, he saw the woman and child run by him and turn to the next street. John looked down and saw his arm and wand pointed at Alex. He ran over to Alex just in time to catch her lifeless body. Tears came to his eyes as the sky opened up with downpour. "NO!! Please !!" yelled John pleadingly up into the air.

He hugged Alex's lifeless body as the rain came down and a roll of thunder crashed over the old gothic city. As he sat in the rain, holding Alex, John didn't notice the four dark figures that landed around him. One picked up John's wand as the other's watched John. As one of them reached out to John, several blurs ran by them and each dark figure was staring at a fang ridden grin.

"Go away blue blood. He is ours." said the female vampire.

The dark figure stepped up to the woman vampire beside John, "He is mine, Veylin" said the figure.

"He is not yours. Last time I checked, this was our territory. Now go before I get a taste for blue blood." said Veylin with a hungry grin as she grabbed John's wand from the figure.

The dark figures disappeared in a dark mist as Veylin bent down to John. "John, John, she is gone, let's go before more trouble arrives." said Veylin softly.

John looked up at the vampire as Alex's body turned to ashes and was washed away by the sudden downpour. "I don't want to go. Let them have me. I just don't care." said John in a stupor.

The female vampire stood back and whispered among her companions. As they whispered they were surprised to see a fairy appear beside John. Calie bent down and picked John up with great effort. Turning towards the vampires, "Mind helping me, I am just a fairy here." Calie said looking at Veylin.

Veylin motioned to 2 of her companions and they rushed to support John's limp body. "I know where to take him. From there I will handle it." said Calie as Veylin simply nodded at the fairy handing her John's wand.

"Go and return when you are done." Veylin said to the 2 vampires carrying John. "No take out, you two." warned Veylin as the group split in two and left their separate ways.

Over the next 2 weeks, John's condition improved somewhat. Instead of laying catatonic on a couch for hours on end, he now was spending his time in several bars, drinking bottles of Jack Daniels like they were water. Calie had watched over him the past few weeks. The little fairy did her best, but she could barely keep John under control. John had told her if anything happened, she was to open a letter he had kept for emergencies. Once the vampires had dropped John off, Calie opened the letter and followed the instructions. They went into hiding in Amsterdam. There were so many people coming in and out of the city, it was easy to get lost in all the chaos. Calie was once again sitting beside John in a bar. She had found a jacket that hid her wings among John's things. Though her bright cheerfulness was being overwhelmed by the broken spirit of John. She looked at him and almost cried as he sat there drinking his liquor, trying to fill the huge hole inside him.

In New York City, Harper was busy wrapping presents for the upcoming holidays. In 5 days, was John's birthday, and 4 days after that it was Christmas. Harper was excited that everyone would be back home for the holidays. She had missed Alex and John had been gone for over 2 weeks now, with no word of where he was or what he was doing. Jerry had asked about him at the agency, they simply told him he was on assignment. Though Theresa had a bad feeling when it came to John's sudden disappearance.

As Harper finished a present, her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Alex." said Harper happily.

"Hey Harper, How is everyone?" asked Alex.

"They are good. How are you doing?" Harper asked.

"I am good. Excited about coming home tomorrow. Is John around?" Alex asked.

Harper paused for a moment, "No, we haven't seen him for like 2 and a half weeks." answered Harper.

"Two and a half weeks? Well where is he?" asked Alex.

Harper simply answered, "I don't know. The agency says he is on assignment."

"He should still at least call. Anyways, I will be home the day after tomorrow around 3 pm at JFK so make sure mom and dad remember." stated Alex.

"I will Alex. I will see you tomorrow." said Harper.

"Bye." said Alex as they hung up with each other.

Harper put her phone down and started to wrap another package. As she wrapped the package, she bolted straight up and went towards the lair. Harper entered the lair as Justin and Max were playing around with some magic. Justin looked at Harper, "What's wrong?" Justin asked as Max sat down and watched.

"I think something might be wrong with John." said Harper sitting down at the table beside Justin.

"He is on assignment, he is fine." reassured Justin.

"No Justin. Alex hasn't seen him since he came back from Wiztech with me. Something is wrong." Harper explained.

"Well there isn't much we can do. Harper." said Justin with a shrug.

Max perked up, "Ask a Magi" said Max matter of factly.

Justin and Harper turned to Max, "Are you crazy? They will arrest us all for treason or something." said Justin blowing Max off.

"Well it just so happens I know a cute magi that when I need to know something, she seems to have the answers." said Max.

"It's something" Harper added as she looked up at Justin.

"Fine, but if we get caught, you 2 are taking the blame." said Justin as he turned to Max.

"Well, call her." said Justin.

Max pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, I need some help if you have a minute." said Max into the phone as he hung up. Turning to Justin, "It was voicemail." said Max with a shrug.

Justin and Harper just shook their heads as a white puff of smoke appeared at the portal and Demetria appeared.

"What do you need Max." said Demetria looking a little ragged.

"Hey Demetria. You don't look so well." stated Max as he hugged the young woman.

Demetria returned the embrace and gave Max a kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry I am a little disheveled, we are having a few problems at present. Not to be rude or anything, but what is it?" explained Demetria as she looked at Harper and Justin.

"Well, Demetria, we, ah, well...." Justin sputtered as Max took over. "We need to find John. No one has seen him in weeks, and the agency just blows us off." asked Max.

Demetria sat down and plopped her arms and head on the table. "I wondered when you would start looking as well. John is missing." said Demetria.

"Missing?" asked Harper.

"Yes missing. As in, no one can find him. From what we have pieced together, he was after a dark wizard in Prague and then he disappeared." said Demetria.

"Is this one of those problems you were talking about?" asked Justin.

Demetria just nodded. "I can't do much more than what I am doing now. Though you may be able to help me. John always has a plan b. Do any of you know where John's lair is in reference to the mortal world?" asked Demetria.

They all shook they heads no. "Well, this might be harder than I thought. Can anyone understand Bird?" asked Demetria.

They all shook their heads no, but Justin. "We can't but I know Alex can." said Justin.

"Alex. Ok, I will return shortly. Justin if you can, go get Juliet as well, vampires are the secret society in Europe, so she might be able to help us." said Demetria as she winked at Max and disappeared.


	24. Chapter 23

Alex was busy packing her bags and getting to the airport on time. Silas was coming with her, so they decided to go the mortal way, rather than by magic. Plus she wanted to be on her home soil when she had her talk with Silas. Over the past few weeks, Silas had started to get more aggressive, until the other night when Alex had to use a sleep spell to get him off of her. Alex had feelings for Silas, but something about him was off to her. She couldn't put her finger on it. Lately, she had felt fatigued and a little depressed. Although she and John had gotten back on good terms a few weeks ago, since then she had heard nothing from him. As Alex finished zipping up one of her bags, she almost dropped the heavy bag as Demetria appeared in front of her door.

"Hello Alex." said Demetria.

Alex looked at the young woman trying to remember where she had seen her. "Oh, yeah. Demetria right?" said Alex.

Demetria nodded, "Yes. I have come to ask for your help." Demetria stated.

Alex looked over the young woman. "That stuff John said about you, true?" asked Alex.

"Yes Alex. They are true. Now if you please, you may want to sit down." said Demetria.

Alex sat on her bed with Demetria, "Ok, what happened." asked Alex with a tone of worry in her voice.

"John is missing. He has been missing for at least 2 weeks. We don't know what happened. He just disappeared while tracking a dark wizard in Prague." explained Demetria.

Alex's face was overcome with a look of concern and worry. "Prague? What was he doing in Prague?" asked Alex.

"He is on loan from America to the European agency. Had been for about 2 weeks before he disappeared." said Demetria.

"I didn't know he was over here." replied Alex.

"He was going back and forth from New York. He wasn't living here." added Demetria sensing she just stepped in something she didn't want to get into.

Alex thought to herself for a few moments, "Well I told him I wanted some space, and I got to say he does listen." said Alex with a grin.

"So what do you need from me?" asked Alex.

Demetria smiled at Alex's attempt at levity. "We shall be going to John's lair in New York. From there, I am not sure what will happen." said Demetria.

Alex scribbled out a note on some paper and left her tickets on the table for Silas. She grabbed her bags and stood next to Demetria, "Ready when you are." said Alex as Demetria waved her hand and they disappeared.

Demetria and Alex appeared in the Russo lair in front of Justin, Juliet, Max, and Harper. They all said their hellos as Alex left to go upstairs and get Bird. When Alex returned, Bird told her where and how to find John's lair as the group teleported near their destination. After finding the old apartment building, they walked upstairs to the 7th floor and found apartment 7P. Bird screeched at Alex as she turned the door knob and the door came open. Justin lit his wand as Juliet and Demetria were the first in behind Alex. The apartment looked like any other run down place. As Justin was about to comment, Bird flew up and spread his wings, sending out a screech. In an instant the illusion melted away as they found themselves standing in the middle of John's lair.

"That was cool!!!" yelled Max from behind as Bird landed on his old roost near the window.

Justin popped Max on the back of the head and told him to be quiet as Alex walked around looking for something. As time wore on, Justin, Juliet, Max, and Demetria were sitting on the sofa and chairs as Alex screamed out, "He couldn't make it easy on me."

Justin turned around, "You know. Knowing John, I bet he stuck it in plain site." Justin said as he watched his sister's eyes focus on a painting on the wall.

"Wait a minute, that is my painting." said Alex as she walked over to it. Alex looked at the picture and then lifted it up from the wall and looked behind it. As she looked behind the picture, she saw an envelope hidden in the frame of the picture. She took the envelope and walked over to the table. "Found something." Alex said as she opened the envelope. Everyone gathered around Alex as she read the letter....

Dear Alex,

Hey babe. If you are reading this, then more than likely I have disappeared for some reason or another. I wish I could tell you why here, but alas, even I am not that good. Plus it would be a really really long letter. I digress, since I can't really help you, I can only point you in the right direction. You need to speak with Director Jones. He is my supervisor and trusted associate in the agency. Jones can help you further. Good luck.

John

Alex and everyone just looked at each other. They had no idea how they were going to get into the agency. Their parents had tried and couldn't get past the guys that answer the phones.

Alex clasped her hands together after laying the letter down. "Well looks like we are going to have some fun." said Alex looking around at everyone.

"Alex we can't get to Director Jones." remarked Justin.

Demetria looked over at Justin and Max. "We can't but the 3 of you can." said Demetria pointing at Alex, Justin, and Juliet.

Justin looked at Demetria as if she were crazy. "Ok I will bite. How?" asked Justin.

"Simply by being escorted in. You are recognized wizards and magical creatures." said Demetria.

"It can't be that easy." said Alex looking at Demetria.

"It will be." said Demetria as she started to look around the lair.

"OK!!! I know your around, father wouldn't let me go out of our lands if you weren't watching me." said Demetria as she yelled into the air.

Out of no where, a Magi appeared behind Alex. Juliet spun around to attack the sudden invader, until she realized it was a Magi. Alex slowly turned around to see the Magi taking off his mask and robe.

"This is Thomas. He can walk you into the agency." said Demetria as she turned to the others. "We will stay here until your return. Be careful." said Demetria as Thomas took out his wand and Alex, Justin, and Juliet and disappeared from the lair.

Thomas, Justin, Alex, and Juliet appeared in front of one of the nameless skyscrapers in Manhattan. Thomas took the lead and led the group into the building. They walked to the elevators and went up to the 45th floor. The elevator opened up into a large office space with cubicles covering the floor space. Thomas nodded at a few of the agents as he escorted them towards the back of the office space. As they neared the back, they could see a secured area where the Director's office would be. As they came to the area, Thomas scanned his pass card, but the door failed to open. Almost immediately, several guards surrounded the small group.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I have had enough of this charade. Tempest Frezest." said Alex as the guards froze in place. Turning around, Alex looked at the lock on the door. As a few new guards ran toward the group, they froze in place as they entered the temporal field Alex had created. Alex finally had an idea, as her brother tried to keep her from bashing in the door lock with a plant pot.

"Alex. We are in so much trouble, don't make it worse. What do you think you are doing?" Justin asked in a loud whisper.

With most of the agents on the floor gathering around outside the temporal field, Alex dropped the plant, "Well what do you think we should do." retorted Alex.

Juliet just threw her hands up as she moved Justin and Alex out of the way and punched the door lock. As the shower of sparks stopped, the door lock clicked open and the group went inside.

As the group went inside. Thomas secured the door and ran to catch up. As the group found the Director's office, Alex knocked on the door. After hearing a loud, enter, Alex lead the group into the office. The office looked more like a study than a working office with bookcases lining the walls. They all stood in front of the large desk, as the chair turned around to show a middle aged, ebony bald man smiling at them.

"I wondered when you would get here." said Director Jones motioning them to sit.

Alex and the rest sat down as Jones moved over his desk and pressed a button on his speaker. "Janet, Please have security stand down and maintenance to get up here to repair the security door lock." Jones stated into the speaker phone.

"Yes sir. Anything else." said Janet.

Jones looked at the group and simple replied, "No thank you Janet. I am not to be disturbed." said Jones as he looked at Alex.

"Would you mind lowering the temporal field?" asked Jones.

Alex took measure of the older man in front of her. "Are we walking out of her?" asked Alex.

Jones just smiled, "Yes, walking or by magic. You won't encounter any more problems." Jones assured the young group as Alex waved her hand to dissolve the temporal field.

"So I take it you are here about John." remarked Jones looking back at Alex.

Alex nodded. "I thought you two were not talking." said Jones.

Alex looked annoyed at the comment, "Director Jones, who cares about talking or not talking." Getting all serious, "Where is John?" Alex stated.

"You get to the point. I don't know where he is. Everyone is looking for him. The Europeans haven't even written the incident up yet, and we can't get any information about what happened. It's being quietly buried." said Jones looking a bit worried.

"Buried?" asked Justin.

"Yes buried. Someone doesn't want this incident to be placed in the records. That is a bad thing in and of itself. Though I have heard a few rumors about some people in that part of the world that may know something." Jones stated as he motioned towards the ceiling.

"You do? Who?" asked Justin as Juliet elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't listen to him, he is a slow developer. Thank you Mr. Jones for all your help." said Alex as they all gathered around Thomas. Thomas waved his wand and they disappeared.

Justin, Juliet, Alex, and Thomas appeared back in John's lair. Justin and Alex were at each others throats, "You are such a bonehead. He couldn't tell us, since his office was wired." said Alex as Juliet nodded in agreement. Justin looked at Thomas as he just nodded in compliance. Justin walked over to an empty chair and sat down. They all discussed what to do next as the sun rose. Closing the curtain, Alex led Juliet to a bedroom and let her and Justin sleep while the rest used the main room in the lair to get some shut eye.

As the sun was setting, Justin and Juliet were waking up. As they got ready to leave the bedroom, Juliet stopped Justin. "Justin, before we go out there. You will probably find out more than you ever wanted to know about vampires. Please don't think that I am like them." said Juliet looking into Justin's eyes.

Justin embraced Juliet and whispered in her ear, "I know. Don't worry." whispered Justin as he opened the door.

As Juliet and Justin walked out, Alex was already up talking with Bird as the final rays of sunlight faded into the blackness of night. Thomas was sitting at John's desk reading a book while Harper and Demetria were talking on the couch, while Max listened. As Juliet and Justin entered, everyone turned to them. Alex was the first to speak.

"So, what's the deal Juliet?" said Alex putting her hand on her hip.

Juliet looked around the room before settling on Alex, "If Director Jones was alluding to what I think he was, then the fewer of us, the better. My family back home, isn't what you would call, restrained." said Juliet holding Justin's hand.

Alex looked over at Demetria and Max and then to Thomas.

"I suggest Alex, Justin, Juliet, and I go. Demetria, Max, and Harper can cover for us while we are gone." said Thomas.

"We can do that. I suggest leaving as soon as possible." said Demetria as she gathered up Max and Harper. Bird flew and landed on Harper's shoulder as they disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Thomas looked over to Juliet.

"Any where in Prague in particular?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah, near gothic square." said Juliet as Thomas nodded and waved his hand. The group disappeared in another puff of white smoke.

Alex, Justin, Juliet, and Thomas appeared in an alley off the main square. They walked out of the alley and saw the crowd of people walking around. Juliet looked around and sniffed the air.

"They know we are here." she said as she kept looking around.

Justin and Thomas started looking around the crowd as Alex stood around watching the crowd and biting her nails. Justin yelled, "Over there." as he was the first to spot the blur of the approaching vampires. As Juliet turned to look, a dark hair, pale skinned woman was standing in front of her.

"Hello my sweet niece. How are mommy and daddy over in America?" asked Veylin as she stroked her niece's hair.

Juliet stepped back. "They are fine Aunt V. How have you been doing?" Juliet asked.

As Veylin looked over the others around Juliet, she smelt the pine/brick freshness of the wizard, and the sandy smell of the Magi, but as her eyes went to Alex, she took a step back as several of her attendants surrounded Alex. Pointing at Alex, like she had seen a ghost, "You....You are dead. I saw him kill you." said Veylin in disbelief.

Alex looked at Veylin like she was crazy as she simply put her hand in the face of the vampires around her and moved out of their circle. "Excuse me. I am not dead." said Alex in a condescending tone.

Veylin looked at Alex, her eyes still wide with shock as she finally found her voice, "No. I saw it. He had to cast a death spell when you were going to kill a couple of innocents. It literally broke him to do it." said Veylin as her voice had a hint of sorrow.

"Broke him? You saw John?" asked Alex stepping up to Veylin.

"Tell us everything Aunt V. Please." said Juliet as Justin tucked his wand back in his back pocket.

Veylin looked at Justin and smiled, "No wonder she loves you Justin. How sweet." Veylin said as Alex got in the vampire's face.

"Today vampire." said Alex as Velyin took a step back.

"You do have some guts little woman." said Veylin. "I like that in a," as Veylin sniffed around Alex. "You don't smell much like a wizard. John tracked down a dark wizard; he found you and some Silas guy. He found that one of you was the target and confronted Silas. At that point, you attacked John, and then attacked Silas. After John kept you busy, a mother and child ran out of a store to get to a side street and you were going to kill them. He didn't even say the words, the spell just launched out of his wand as he tried to get you to stop. John caught your lifeless body and cried out kneeling on the street. Actually it started to rain and thunder. Then 4 dark wizards showed up and tried to take him. A fairy came out of his satchel and disappeared off with him." ended Veylin. "Any questions?"

"A fairy, please. Your a vampire, couldn't you do better?" said Alex not believing Veylin. "What did you do with him?" Alex yelled as she shoved her wand into the vampire's stomach.

"It's the truth. I swear. I know John from way back. I wouldn't hurt him. Here I can help you find him." pleaded Veylin.

"You better make it worth it." said Alex as she drew back her wand.

Velyin reached into her pocket and pulled out a white cloth with several strands of hair in it.

Justin looked at the hair, "From the fairy?" asked Justin.

Veylin nodded and handed him the cloth. "You are a smart one. He is a keeper my niece. Now give your old Aunt V a hug and leave before your friend here causes me any more trouble." said Veylin as she hugged Juliet. Juliet said goodbye as Thomas waved his wand and they disappeared from Prague.


	25. Chapter 24

Theresa was sitting at the table with Jerry trying to eat. Here entire family had been gone for a day, and she was almost sick with worry. Jerry tried to console her, but she simply sat at the table and just drank her tea. Demetria, Max, and Harper came down the stairs and Theresa almost dropped her tea. Standing up, Theresa pointed at the trio and yelled, "Where have you been?"

Max, Demetria, and Harper stopped dead in their tracks. Max hid behind Demetria as Demetria shoved Harper in front of her. "Hey Mrs. and Mr. Russo" said Harper as sweet as she could.

Theresa simply stared at Harper, "Oh hey, Demetria." Theresa quipped as she kept her gaze on Harper.

Harper tried to run, but Max caught her and turned her back around, "Well Mrs. Russo, you may want to sit back down." Harper began as Theresa remained standing and staring.

"Well, you see, John is missing and Alex and Justin are out trying to find him." said Harper quickly and began to laugh uncontrollably as she ran downstairs before anyone could stop her. Jerry got up. "I will console Harper." as he bolted after Harper leaving Theresa to find out what happened.

Theresa shifted her gaze to Max and Demetria. "Is what she said true?" asked Theresa trying to get her temper under control.

Max and Demetria nodded. "Well then. I knew something was wrong when John didn't even try to call us. So what is going on?" asked Theresa as she sat down.

Demetria walked over with Max in tow and sat down. "From what we know, John is in hiding for some reason. Alex found his lair and then found a letter that told us to talk to his supervisor. Alex, Justin, and Juliet went with a friend of mine, Thomas to talk to the guy last night. They returned needing to go to Europe to find John, since he was there when he disappeared." said Demetria as Max nodded in agreement.

Theresa leaned forward to make her point clear. "In Europe? Have you guys not heard of calling someone? Something could happen and we couldn't help you, because we don't know where you are. We are family. If you knew John was in trouble, you should have come to Jerry and me." chastised Theresa.

Demetria and Max nodded in unison and lowered their heads. "Now you two eat. You look starved. I will talk with Jerry to see if we can help. Oh before I forget, Max I need for you to go with Harper to pick up Silas from the airport tomorrow afternoon. Alex left a text message saying he was still coming for the holidays" said Theresa as she took a bite of chicken. Harper and Jerry came up the stairs to see the others eating. He looked at Theresa as Demetria, Harper, and Max told them what was going on.

Justin, Juliet, Alex, and Thomas appeared in John's lair. Justin started to look around for what he needed. Juliet and Alex sat down as Thomas began to help Justin find what he needed for the scrying spell. After a few minutes, Thomas layed down a large golden plate onto the desk and poured some water on the golden plate. Justin returned with a few powders and started to cast the ritual as he placed one of the hairs with a pinch of the powders into the water in the plate. As the spell took affect, the water shimmered as it showed the fairy walking down a street with a bag in her hand, wearing a jacket to hide her wings. Justin focused the spell and started to look around as the fairy kept walking.

"I know that place." said Juliet. "I saw it in Duece Bigalo 2. It's Amsterdam."

Justin nodded and continued to follow the fairy as she came to an apartment building on the crowded street she was walking on. The fairy walked up the colsterphobic stairs as she exited on the top floor and walked down the hall. She came to a door, that read 1293 and opened it with a key. The water shimmered again as Justin looked at his friends.

"Well we know where the fairy is. I wonder what the fairy did with her wings." remarked Justin.

"The jacket she is wearing must be enchanted so she can move freely. The rest looks like makeup anyways and in Amsterdam, that's not really weird. It does look like she is hiding. I just wonder from what." said Thomas as he put the plate up and drained out the water.

Thomas interjected, "I hope she knows where he is."

Alex looked at Justin and then at Thomas. "Oh she knows and she will talk." said Alex with a devilish grin.

"Well, let's not stand here wasting time. Thomas can you get us there?" asked Alex.

"Of course. Though we should all steel ourselves. If what Veylin said is true. John may not be in the best of mental or emotional states. He does think he killed you Alex." said Thomas as he got up.

Alex looked at Thomas as they all gathered around him. "Don't you worry about John's mental or emotional state. I will take care of him. It's the least I can do for him." said Alex with a hint of sadness and guilt in her tone.

Thomas nodded as he waved his wand and they all disappeared from John's lair.

As the small group appeared on a side street in Amsterdam, Alex raced off to the fairy's apartment with Justin, Juliet, and Thomas trying to catch up. She got to the apartment building and went inside to where the apartment was located. Alex got to the apartment first and simply kicked in the door. The fairy dropped the pitcher of water in her hands and screamed. Alex ran into the small apartment and looked around for the fairy. The fairy screamed again, "Your dead!!!" as she shrunk down and started to fly around. Alex shot several magic bolts at the fairy, but the fairy was zipping around too fast. Juliet, Justin, and Thomas finally made it into the apartment as Justin grabbed Alex's wand arm and began to wrestle her wand from her grasp. Juliet saw the fairy and rushed at the small creature and gently plucked the fairy from the air. Alex pushed Justin away as she ran over to Juliet, with her wand pointed at the fairy in Juliet's hands.

"Where is he?" said Alex staring at the small creature.

Looking up the fairy tried to fly, but Juliet simply grabbed the fairy by her wings and let the fairy hang from her hand.

"I would answer her small one." said Thomas as he walked over with Justin.

The fairy looked at Alex and then back at the other three. "You are dead. I saw him kill you." said the fairy.

Alex gave the fairy a very annoyed look, "Listen. I am not dead, as you can see. Where is John?" asked Alex again as she barely reigned in her anger.

"I won't tell you." said the fairy as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Thomas walked up to the fairy and stepped in front of Alex.

"What is your name little one?" asked Thomas softly.

"Calie." replied the fairy.

"Well Calie. We need your help. We are John's family. We just want to find him and bring him back home." said Thomas.

Calie looked at everyone for a moment, "Ha!! John doesn't have any family." said the fairy as she twisted away from Thomas.

Justin pushed Alex back as Alex was about to swat the fairy.

"Listen Calie. We are his family. He is like a brother to me, and to Alex here, well let's say I have never seen her kick a door in before." said Justin with a smirk.

Calie looked at Justin as Alex let out a loud sigh. "Oh all right. Listen Calie. Whatever happened didn't really happen. Whoever did this, and I got a good idea who it was, wanted John to disappear in the least or at worse make him vulnerable. So please, please tell me where he is." pleaded Alex as her eyes were tearing up.

Calie looked at Alex and also felt like crying. "You really do care." said Calie.

"Yes I do." replied Alex.

Calie wiggled and bit Juliet on the hand and was free. Calie fluttered around for a moment, before growing into human size. Brushing her clothes off.

"I will take you to see him Alex, but he won't know you. He barely acknowledges me." said Calie as a grim look came over her face.

Alex looked at Justin and Juliet, frowning as she settled on Calie.

"After you." Alex said as she and Calie walked out the broken door, as Thomas began fixing it with magic.


	26. Chapter 25

Calie and Alex walked out onto the street. The crowds had dwindled down some, since it was getting close to 3 in the morning. Calie walked off down the street with Alex in tow. After about 7 blocks, Calie put her arm out and turned around to Alex.

"Alex. I honestly don't know how he will react." said Calie.

Alex stopped, "I think I can handle him Calie." said Alex.

"What is the deal with you two anyways?" asked Alex.

Calie chuckled, "It's nothing like that. Actually he rescued me, and I am indebted to him. Though these past few weeks, I think we will call it even." Calie said with a smile.

"It's been that rough?" asked Alex.

Calie nodded. "Before he well that happened...He was full of life and energy. Now, he just sits there, drinking. Only people he acknowledges is the bartender and me when I come to get him every night." said Calie with a tone of sadness in her normally cheery voice.

Alex thought for a moment, "Don't worry." Alex said as she hesitantly put her arm on Calie's shoulder.

Calie motioned to the bar a few yards away and said, "He is in there. Sits at the bar toward the back."

Alex walked over to the bar and went in. As she went in, she was hit by the smoke filled atmosphere and the smell of old wood. She looked around a bit and finally saw John hunched over the bar in the back. Alex walked quickly over to the stool next to him and gently tapped John on the shoulder. John shot up and looked straight at Alex with half closed eyes. John huffed at Alex as he finished the bottle of Jack Daniel's and yelled for another.

John turned back to Alex, "I wondered when you guys would find me. Though I didn't think you would want to play the same game again." said John drunkenly as he looked toward the front of the bar.

Alex looked at John and had to fight back the tears from the pain she felt at seeing John like this. After clearing her throat, "This is not a game John. It's me, Alex. They tricked you, you didn't kill me, you killed some duplicate." said Alex looking at John.

John simply stared ahead as the bartender handed him another bottle and he downed a huge gulp. After finishing off half the bottle and hearing Alex try to explain what happened, John slammed the bottle on the bar as Alex and everyone else jumped.

John turned around to Alex, "I don't know who you are and honestly I don't care anymore. I am done. I am leaving, so you can do your best." yelled John as he stumbled to his feet and walked out the bar door.

Alex looked at the bartender and shrugged as the bartender nodded back. Alex turned around and saw a bat behind the bar out of the corner of her eye. Alex leaned to the bartender and whispered in the older woman's ear. The bartender nodded and handed Alex the bat as she started for the door.

Calie ran up to John as he tried to shue her away, but to no avail. While John was complaining and arguing with Calie, he didn't notice Alex running up behind him.

Alex kicked him in the back of the knee and he went down hard onto the ground. As John turned around, kneeling on his knees, Alex reared back with the baseball bat, "This is for your own good John." Alex said as she swung the bat and connected with the side of John's head. John went down and was out like a light on the hard street surface. Calie rushed to John and found he was still alive. "What do you think your doing?" yelled Calie as she pulled out John's wand and pointed it at Alex.

Alex looked at the fairy with one of her looks and grabbed the wand from her hand, "Fixing him Calie. What does it look like? Now let's get him back home." said Alex as she started to pick up John's unconscious body.

After about 30 minutes of carrying John, Alex and Calie returned to the small apartment. Thomas transported them all back to the Russo's lair. Since the sun was up, Juliet went up to Justin's room to rest as Justin and Thomas carried John up to his room. As they laid him down, Alex sat down beside him on the bed and watched over him and Justin went to his room as Thomas left. Calie stayed with Alex and John as the day wore on. John had rolled over and had his head resting in Alex's lap as she watched some TV with the volume down. A knock came from the door as she whispered, "Come in, but be quiet." as Theresa came into the room.

"You found him" she whispered loudly.

Alex smiled, "Yes, but he is not exactly himself yet." said Alex.

"It looks like he is pretty comfortable." said Theresa as John was drooling on Alex's lap.

"He should be, I don't think he has anything left on his stomach after that last bit." joked Alex as Calie stood up and waved at Theresa.

Theresa waved back, "Who are you?" asked Theresa

"I am Calie, one of John's friends." said Calie.

Theresa just shook her head. "Harper will be going to go get your friend Silas at the airport tomorrow. Thought you would want to know." said Theresa as she felt John's head for a fever.

Alex watched her mom and then looked at Calie, "You may want to head out Calie. I think you know about Silas." said Alex.

"Silas?" asked Calie.

Alex cocked her brow at Calie, "The guy that was with me when I supposedly went nuts and John "killed" me." explained Alex.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder what happened to him. Thought he ran with the rest of the crowd." said Calie as she started to prim her wings.

"Wait a minute, So Silas is behind this?" asked Calie.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You fairies aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer are you? I don't know if he was behind this, but I do remember him blowing me off the night of the attack. And to think of it, he was in a little bit of pain as well. I figure we will get some answers when he gets here." said Alex as she turned to her mom.

"You are bringing the person that tried to hurt my family into this house?" Theresa said trying not to blow her top.

"Yeah mom. Actually I was bringing him over her to dump him. I just got an odd feeling if I did it at Wiztech, things might not go well. John was right, there is just something off about Silas." explained Alex as her mom started to relax.

"Well Calie, lets be off so they can rest. I will bring you something to eat in a little bit." Theresa said as she bent over and kissed Alex's head and walked out of the room with Calie.

Alex was slowly running her hands through John's hair as he laid asleep on her lap. Her eyes got heavy and before she knew it, she was asleep as well. As Alex fell asleep, she felt like she was floating and then she began to feel ground under her feet. Alex began to walk and heard the rustling of leaves and the crunch of grass as she walked out of a small grove onto a small hill top. She was taken aback by the view, as a golden sun was rising over the white and grey mountains in the distance. As she looked, she could see the shadows of the mountains beginning to retreat from the lush emerald valley below the hill. Alex jumped as she heard a sneeze off to the right of her. She turned toward the sound and saw John sitting on a porch swing underneath a large tree. Alex walked toward John and sat down on the swing beside him.

"Hey." she said as she grabbed his hand.

As if shakened out of a daze, John slowly looked down to see his hand and Alex's and then slowly raised his head as a smile came across his face.

"Hey slick. I haven't seen you in a while." said John beaming at Alex.

Alex looked John over before smiling at John, "I know. I had a lot to think about." said Alex in a soft tone scooting closer to John.

John put his arm around Alex as he looked out on the valley below. "Well I am glad you figured things out." said John.

"Where are we John." asked Alex.

Looking at Alex, John looked around, "I don't know. I come here every now and then. It has a calming feel about it. Don't you think." asked John.

Alex looked around as well, "Yeah, it is peaceful." said Alex as she saw John chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Alex.

"Because my dear, I can feel your anxiousness." said John laughing a little louder as Alex playfully punched John in the shoulder.

John rubbed his shoulder and leaned into Alex. "I will tell you a secret. I get a little anxious myself when I am here for too long." whispered John as he leaned back smiling.

Alex laughed for a moment and then got serious, "John, what do you remember of the past few weeks?" asked Alex in a concerned tone.

John looked puzzled at Alex, "I don't know" answered John with a shrug.

"What do you remember last?" asked Alex.

John looked at Alex for a moment, "What's with all the questions. I remember seeing you and Silas while I was on a dark wizard hunt, and then I was here." answered John.

"So you don't remember the past 3 weeks?" asked Alex as she looked John over.

"3 weeks?" asked John.

Alex thought a moment as she tried to decide if she should tell John what had happened. She didn't really understand why John would not know what happened as she decided on a course of action. "John. When bad things used to happen to you, what did you do?" asked Alex.

John paused before he answered, "Well, normally I bit my tongue and just took it. Though sometimes, when it was really bad, I would appear here for a while, then I would go back." said John.

Alex nodded while she put the pieces together. "What happened when you went back?" asked Alex.

"I don't know what you are getting at, but normally it's like waking up from sleep." said John.

Alex smiled at John and took his hand in hers. "So you don't remember things after you come here, but when you go back, you remember?" asked Alex.

John nodded. "Yes. I guess you could call it a defense mechanism for when things get a little too rough." answered John.

Alex looked into John's eyes but before she could say something, John's eyes suddenly got bigger. "Wait. You are really here?" asked John.

Alex nodded. "Of course I am really here." retorted Alex squeezing John's hand.

John was at a loss for words as Alex leaned into his shoulder. "John you are laying on my lap in your bed at home. I guess I finally fell asleep." Alex concluded.

Alex watched John's mind run over the situation. "Well this is a first" John mumbled as he looked out onto the valley trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do you want to know what happened?" asked Alex in a whisper.

John nodded at Alex. "Well, it seems you killed me in Prague when I went crazy trying to kill everyone. Calie followed your instructions and you disappeared. After some investigative work and breaking down a few doors, we found you in Amsterdam, drunk and in bad shape. I hit you over the head with a bat to knock you out and we brought you home. You have been sleeping for the better part of 2 days and not to mention your performance in emptying out your stomach." explained Alex.

John slide away from Alex and got up from the swing. He stared off into space as his mind digested the information Alex had told him. "I bet I was in a bad way when you found me." summed up John.

"You don't know the half of it, but your safe now John. I am not dead. You didn't kill me." said Alex standing up and walking up to John as she embraced him and gave him a long kiss.

John pulled away and looked at Alex. "Well it is you, but who would have done this and why." asked John.

"I don't know who, but Silas was there and when he gets here, I am going to find out." said Alex as she held onto John.

John's face went all serious, "Be careful Alex. Silas isn't to be trusted. He is a full wizard so don't do anything stupid." warned John.

Alex cocked her head, "Well you better wake up then." said Alex smiling at John.

John just chuckled and looked down. "I am sorry you saw me like that Alex. I guess you now know you mean a little more to me than I let on." said John as his face began to flush.

Alex brushed John's face as she kissed him on the cheek. "John. There is nothing to be sorry for. It took almost loosing you for me to realize what you truly mean to me." Alex said as her eyes began to tear up.

"I really don't deserve you John. You have always been my partner in crime, covering for me, and not to mention simply being there when I needed someone. You just accept me as I am and ask only I be myself. I can never thank you enough." said Alex as she laid her head in his chest.

John simply embraced Alex and stood there holding her. "I wouldn't want you any other way Alex." said John softly.

Alex began to feel weird as she looked up at John. "I think something is happening John." said Alex as she stepped back from John.

"You're just waking up Alex. I will see you on the flip side soon. I promise. Thank you for everything." said John as Alex began to fade away.


	27. Chapter 26

Alex woke up to find herself still on John's bed with his head laying in her lap. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to notice the sun was starting to set on the big apple. She looked down at John and moved his head and was able to get up without waking him. Alex looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her hair as she quietly left John's room. She walked downstairs and saw the sub shop closed up and no one around. Alex went back upstairs and couldn't find anyone either. She thought for a moment and then decided to check the lair. As she walked back downstairs and into the lair, "Anyone here" said Alex as she was quickly hurled up against the lair wall beside her brothers.

She looked around and saw Harper, Jerry, and Theresa chained up on the couch with Silas and 3 other guys standing near the portal. "About time we found you." said Silas as he looked to his companions.

"So let's get this started shall we. First off." Silas said as he and 2 of his companions turned on the 3rd sending bolts of deadly magic at the dark wizard. The bolts hit the wizard and he was instantly disenigrated by the magic energy.

"What are you doing Silas?" screamed Alex as everyone else tried to get free.

Silas looked at the struggling hostages and laughed, "What I am doing is simple Alex. There are 3 of you. And well now there are 3 of us. Once we perform the ritual on the 3 of you. We will be unstoppable. Pity though. You are quite cute." said Silas as he walked over to Alex.

Alex struggled even more as Silas walked over to where her brothers and she were being held, pinned to a wall. Alex looked at Silas as he drew near, "So my dear, would you like to reconsider now?" asked Silas.

Alex answered by spitting in Silas's face. Silas wiped off the saliva as he stepped back to his companions. "What do you want from us Silas?" screamed Alex hoping she would wake up John.

Silas turned around to Alex, "Like you don't know." said Silas as he stared at Alex for a moment. "Ha. You don't know." remarked Silas as he turned to his companions.

"Don't know what?" asked Alex as Silas turned back around.

Silas rolled his eyes, "Maybe it would make his failure more complete." Silas remarked to his companions as he walked back over to Alex.

Silas looked around at the Russo family and finally focused back on Alex. "He didn't tell any of you. How John of him. This just makes it sweeter though. You see...." said Silas as he was cut off by a loud throat clearing next to the lair door. The wizards turned to see John smiling, propped up on the wall. Silas and his companions began hurtling spells at John, but John simply waved his hand as the bolts impacted on an invisible barrier.

"You won't stop us John. You are too weak to fight." screeched Silas as he took cover.

"Your right Silas, I am too weak. But she isn't" said John as he snapped his fingers and Alex dropped to the floor.

Silas turned around as Alex kicked him in the back sending him rolling across the floor. "Oh!! That felt soo good." remarked Alex as she looked over at John. John simply nodded and pointed to the dark wizards.

"Have at them. You know what to do." stated John as he walked over to Harper, Jerry, and Theresa to free them.

Alex took out John's wand from her boot and yelled, "Invitus Inferim" as one of the dark wizards burned up into a smoking corpse and dropped to the ground. Silas sent a fireball at Alex as she simply waved the wand and the fireball vanished. Alex cried out, "Tempest Fuget" as Silas' last companion let out a blood curdling scream as he aged rapidly until he was a pile of dust on the lair floor. Silas sent a bolt of green energy at Alex as she dodged to the side and let it impact on the wall behind her. "Imobilus Totam" yelled Alex as Silas was thrown up against a wall, immobilized. Alex turned back around to see John dispelling the last of the chains on her parents and Harper. Turning to her brothers, "So I bet you guys want down." said Alex with a devious smile.

"Come on Alex. Get us down." said Justin as he tried to struggle out of his bonds.

Alex laughed, "Keep it up. Wear yourself out." said Alex egging Justin on.

"Alex, get your brothers down." said Jerry as he walked up behind her.

Alex just huffed as her fun had been spoiled, "Fine" Alex said as she poked Max and Justin with John's wand and they fell to the floor.

Justin got up with Max and looked at Alex. "You would have left us there." said Justin glaring at Alex.

Alex just blew Justin off, "I would have gotten bored...eventually." said Alex as she turned to John.

"This is yours." Alex said handing the wand to John.

"And?" added John as he gazed at Alex.

"Oh you mean this." Alex replied as she pulled out a small book from her back pocket and handed it to John.

John took the small spell book and flipped through it. "Is that a battle mage spell book." asked Silas from his place on the wall.

John looked up towards Silas and then back to Alex. "Yes it is." said John as Jerry gave him a stern look.

Looking back at Jerry, "I didn't give it to her. She stole it." said John trying to shift the oncoming blame from him.

Jerry looked over at Alex, "Did you steal and actually learn spells from that book?" asked Jerry ready to explode.

Alex looked to the ground, "Well it was there and I was just curious." said Alex as she looked at John with an evil glare. "He knew I had it." added Alex.

Jerry looked back over to John. "She is just 17. That book shouldn't even be read by full wizards." chastised Jerry.

John knew he was in trouble, "I am sorry Jerry. Though you have to admit, she did a frighteningly good job." said John.

Jerry patted John on the shoulder and whispered, "How do you know she won't kill someone with those spells." asked Jerry as they walked to the other side of the room.

John just chuckled, "That is the first time she has actually used those spells. Jerry I trust her and deep down you know you can as well." remarked John looking at Jerry for his answer.

Jerry thought a moment, "Fine, but she is your responsibility." said Jerry.

John nodded and walked back over to Alex. "So what do you want to do with him?" asked Alex as she poked Silas hard with a stick.

Theresa walked up behind Alex. "I don't know. Jerry?" asked Theresa

Jerry turned around and looked at Silas, "I guess we call the wizard cops." answered Jerry.

"Sounds like a plan." said John.

Justin, Harper, and Max left the lair with Theresa as Jerry, John, and Alex waited for the authorities to arrive. After they all explained everything, Silas was drug away by the wizard cops. Alex, John and Justin went upstairs, where Theresa and Harper were finishing up dinner for the family. They talked about the last few months and John explained what he knew to the family. It wasn't much, but Jerry and Theresa seemed satisfied as Justin was wanting to study some of John's more advanced spell books.

After dinner, John walked out onto the terrace for some fresh air. Alex came out shortly after John had sat down.

"How are you?" asked Alex as she sat down beside John.

John turned to Alex, "Other than the pounding headache I have, I am fine." replied John with a smile.

"So what didn't you tell us in there?" asked Alex taking John's hand.

John looked at Alex and gave a sigh, "I should know I can't hold back around you. Honestly I said everything I am sure about. I don't know what is really happening with your brothers and yourself. I have my suspicions, but until I know for sure, I can't say anything." replied John looking a little concerned for Alex.

"Are we all going to have to worry about someone coming and trying to take our powers?" asked Alex.

"No. I think you demonstrated that it would be foolish to try again. Though, just in case, we will start to teach Justin some real battle magic. If I am right, and he can perform the spells, then Max will be next." remarked John.

"So it is just not me?" asked Alex.

John looked at Alex with a furrowed brow, "What do you mean it's just not me?" asked John.

"Well, I still remember how it felt when I won the wizard competion. It was intoxicating, I felt on top of the world. When I wished it all back to the way it was, I actually felt something missing, but it went away with time. At least until the trial and when I got my powers back. From then on, it has been like something is building up inside me. At first it wasn't even noticeable, but for the past week, I have felt like I did when I was a full wizard." explained Alex.

John looked Alex over and settled on her eyes. He took her hand and put his arm around her. "I was going to wait until I knew for sure, but after seeing your magic abilities, especially with primal spells, I guess it is time. I found out during your attempts at killing me, that I produce primal magic. When you were on trial, I knew there was a possibility your magic would be taken away. So, I pulled out enough primal energy as I could and gave it to Bird. He gifted it to you. I thought you would have the same abilities as you had, but Professor Crumb noticed during your wizarding exams, that you also now produce the same primal energy. As far as I know, it is impossible for that to happen, but it did." explained John as he watched for Alex's reaction.

Alex sat back and thought for a moment, "Do you think it's just me or all of us?" asked Alex.

"I am leaning more of Justin, Max, and you having this ability rather than just you. It's just you got a direct shot of primal magic that could have jumpstarted whatever is going on. Over time, your brothers will probably begin to develop much like yourself." replied John.

"What will happen to us?" asked Alex concerned for her family.

"I don't know, but we will face it together as a family, not on your own." said John as he hugged Alex and kissed her on her cheek.

"Well it's getting late and I am beat. Good night Alex." said John as he walked inside and headed upstairs.

Alex got up and walked over to the railing of the terrace. She looked down on the people walking around Waverly Place as she thought on what John had told her.


	28. Chapter 27

John woke up with a start as the morning rays of the sun shone through the small crack in the curtains of the window right on both of his eyes. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but he was wide awake. John struggled out of bed and stretched as he looked around for something to wear. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants, John got dressed and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

After a quick shower, John walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for the day. As he came downstairs, he noticed it was past 10 in the morning, as he looked in the fridge for something to make for breakfast. After staring into the fridge for a few minutes, John simply said "Makus Pancakes Strawberry" as a stack of strawberry pancakes appeared on the counter. After putting some syrup on the pancakes and getting some coffee, John headed downstairs to the lair.

As John, nonchalantly walked into the lair, he saw Alex and Justin wrestling over a spell book.

"I am telling you Justin, you got to do the spells in order, or they don't work right." yelled Alex.

Justin replied arrogantly, "It doesn't matter Alex. I think I know how to cast a time spell."

Alex gave an evil grin and stepped back, "Fine. Go right ahead smart guy." said Alex taking a few more steps back.

"I will" answered Justin as he said, "Tempest Imoblis". Justin's wand glowed and everything stopped, within 3 feet of Justin, including himself.

Grabbing the spell book from the table, part of Alex's body crossed the temporal boundary and she quickly found her arms were stuck in the field. A laugh came from the door as John finally walked in and sat at the desk eating on his pancakes.

"Time spells?" said John with a wink at Alex as she was trying to pull her arms out of the temporal field.

"Don't just sit there and eat, get me out of here?" yelled Alex as she glared at John.

John just smiled, "I don't know. I think I kind of like you in this position." said John taking another bite of his pancakes.

Alex glared at John, "I don't care what you like. I want out. Please" said Alex as she tried to be sweet.

John just rolled his eyes as he took a drink from his coffee cup. "Hmm, great coffee." teased John as he continued to get some laughs from Alex's predicament.

Alex let out a huff and relaxed, "You do know I will get you back for this. The amount of suffering I will put you through will be based on how long I am in this field." threatened Alex.

John finished another bite of his pancakes, "Well, seeing as you have been studying that spell book for over a month, I thought you would have found the counter spell. Especially since it is in bold letters at the beginning of the chapter." John informed Alex.

"Like I would read an entire book." retorted Alex.

John just shook his head. "Fine....Tempest Regulus" John said as the field disappeared and Justin and Alex were released.

Alex walked over to John and whacked him on the back of the head before grabbing his fork and taking a bite of his pancakes. "Oh, these are good John." Alex said as she started to finish off John's breakfast.

John just sat back and let Alex finish his breakfast as he finished his coffee.

"There's a counter spell?" asked Justin looking at John.

John grabbed the spell book and flipped through the pages till he found what he was looking for. Laying it down, John pointed to the big bold lettering on the chapter page. "This spell book was actually designed as an intermediary between basic and advanced spells. On the first page of each chapter, there is a counter spell and several other warnings about what is in the chapter. So if you read anything. Read the first page." John finished looking at Alex.

Alex stopped in mid bite, but finished swallowing before she spoke, "No one told me how to read the book."

"Well if you hadn't stolen it, but asked for it. I might have actually told you." sarcastically said John.

Alex finished the pancakes and sat down beside John. "So what are you going to teach us today?" asked Alex.

"Well since you have already started the time chapter, we can start there. There shall be no goofing off, because honestly I don't feel like walking out of her as a pile of dust." said John with a smile.

Justin and Alex nodded as John started explaining the time chapter to them.

The next morning, John woke up to a searing ray of sunlight in his eyes. After tumbling off the bed, he untangled himself from his comforter and finally stood up. John shook his head as he grabbed a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt and headed downstairs.

As John turned the corner, his heart stopped at the loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" coming from the family around the table and island. John recovered quickly as Alex came up to grab his arm and lead him to his seat at the table. John sat down as Theresa sat down a huge stack of pancakes with a big candle on top for John to blow out. With everyone looking, John took a deep breath and blew out the candle. As he turned his head, he heard a soft psst, and the candle blew up sending flying pancakes at everyone. Everyone was covered in pancakes and syrup as Alex sat back up from under the table completely clean.

Smiling, Alex took a bite of a sausage link and said, "Better to get it over with now is what I always say." nodding her head at everyone.

Jerry glared at Alex as her smile went away. "Blowing up pancakes, come on. It's food, like your mother lets us eat like this all the time." said Jerry as Theresa hit him with a wad of pancake.

"Excuse me Jerry, I want you to live a little longer. It's not like you can't stand to loose a few pounds." remarked Theresa as Justin and Harper shook their head at their defeated dad.

"Well I think it's just great. Thank you everyone." John said as he dug into what was left of his pancakes. The others shrugged and started to recover what they could.

"You know Alex, you are soo grounded....let's say 2 weeks." remarked Jerry as he squeezed a wet pancake over his glass of orange juice.

John lounged around the loft for the day. Alex had hounded him all day about what he wanted to do that evening. John as usual was happy with anything, but Alex was getting frustrated. While John was napping on the couch, Alex and Harper came down the stairs to the living room.

"Alex this didn't go too well last time you tried this." whispered Harper.

Alex turned around and hushed Harper with a look. "Well if he would tell me what he wanted to do tonight, I wouldn't have to do this." Alex whispered back as she started towards the couch and the sleeping teenager.

As Alex and Harper peered from behind the couch, John rolled over and quickly settled back into his nap. Alex gave Harper a thumbs up as she waved her wand over John's head, "Since John is being such a pain, join my mind and his brain." Alex spoke softly. Alex's body went limp and Harper grabbed her before she hit the floor. John popped up from the couch suddenly, causing Harper to scream and let go of Alex.

"Watch it Harper." said John before his hand went to his mouth.

~~Did I say that?~~ John thought.

~~No. I did.~~ said Alex's voice inside John's head.

John grabbed his head and looked down at Alex.

"What did you do Alex." demanded John.

~~Oh, just looking around in here for some ideas~~ thought Alex trying to be innocent.

John stood for a moment, looking at Harper as she was picking up Alex and dragging her to her room.

John rubbed his head, ~~What spell did you use?~~ asked John.

~~Oh I improvised, since the other head spell I found has problems with it~~ thought Alex matter of factly.

"What pocessed you to get into my head." asked John outloud.

~~I just wanted tonight to be special for you~~ Alex replied with some hurt in her voice.

~~Oh don't even start. Get out of my head Alex.~~ John thought.

~~I thought you had a way for me to get out of your head~~ Alex replied.

John was about to close his eyes and focus on Alex when Theresa came upstairs, "Hey John. Have a nice nap?" she asked while taking off her apron.

Before John could do anything, he heard himself say, "Oh it was great. I got to hit the shower." as he started to move toward the stairs.

"Hold on a minute, John. We got to talk for a moment." Theresa said getting a serious tone.

John rolled his eyes, as he heard Alex's remarks. John sat on the stool in front of Theresa as she was finishing up pouring her tea.

"John. I know I am not your mother, but honey, I love you like you are my own son. Your going out with Alex tonight and I just wanted a heads up before Jerry goes explosive about his little girl." Theresa said as she took a drink of her tea and looked at John.

John was actually caught off guard by Theresa's question. Something not even Alex had done before to him. Alex took the opportunity, "Oh, Theresa, Don't worry about Alex and me. I don't think it's any of Jerrrr.." John started to regain control of his voice from Alex.

Clearing his throat, "Excuse me there. I don't know what came over me. As long as she and I live here, I will of course follow your rules and such concerning Alex." said John as he took a relaxing breath at seeing Theresa nod in agreement.

"Well, I am torn between going to take a nap or ask you what is going on, So do I want to know what is going on?" asked Theresa exhaustedly.

John smiled at Theresa, "Take a nap, I think it will be easier on all of us." answered John.

Theresa nodded and walked upstairs, with John in tow. John quickly slipped into his room and locked the door behind him. Closing his eyes, John opened them to see Alex standing looking right at him a few feet away. Alex began to look around and simply saw some sort of mist surrounding the small clearing they were standing in.

"This is a visual representation of my mind that I have finally got you in. I can't believe you did this Alex. Could you not simply understand that as long as you were with me, I really didn't care what we did." John chastised Alex.

"Whoa the horse there. You didn't say anything about that. You just said fine to everything. How am I suppose to know what your thinking." retorted Alex.

John shook his head, "You just don't realize how much crap we are in now. I actually had things to do, important things, and I can't have you in my head." said John as he started wondering what to do.

Alex looked a John and moved closer to him. "What do you mean you had stuff to do?" asked Alex.

John managed to stutter out an answer, "I had a work related thing and of course our date."

"Work? You are working tonight?" asked Alex angrily.

"Yes, I was still going out with you. I was just going to work first, then do what I was to do and time travel back to when I left so we could go out." explained John.

"Oh, I see." Alex said as she stepped back starting to regret her scheme.

"So what do we do?" asked Alex.

John just shrugged. "Looks like you will be going with me. You have got to swear to me that you will not cause any trouble." commented John.

"Fine. I promise no causing trouble." replied Alex.

"Good." said John as he took out his wand and waved it around and disappeared.


	29. Chapter 28

John reappeared in a modern conference room, where several others were standing around talking. He nodded at those in the room and grabbed a cup of coffee as the wizard council entered the room and sat down. Everyone gathered around the large table as one of the walls retracted into the ceiling revealing a steel door. John could feel Alex in his head watching intently as the door started to groan to reveal a cage made of light with a dark shadowy figure sitting in the middle of it.

The creature kept its back to the window as the head councilor turned to the other wizards.

"We called you here so that we may re-establish the prison of the dark one before you. You all have been given the spell and the ritual involved. Are there any questions before we begin?" stated the head councilor.

A young wizard next to John held up his hand, "Sir, Is that a real dark one?" asked the young man.

The council in unison nodded and stood as the window opened up to the holding chamber of the dark one. The entire room filed into the cement chamber as the wizards took their places around the magical cell. John moved directly in front of the dark one and stared at the shadowy figure. He felt something strange concerning this being. As if he was being drawn to the dark one. Before he could take a step, Alex took over and stopped John.

The dark one, looked into John's eyes and laughed, "I be damned." said the dark one under it's breath as the wizards began to cite the spell.

As the spell was chanted, the cell began to flicker. John finally took back over and raised his wand toward the dark one as the cell disappeared. The dark one simply stood there as the cell suddenly reappeared.

Cocking its shadowy head, the dark one leaned near the new bars, "You will free me, and you will thank me." said the dark one as it turned away and sat back down.

John shook his head as he turned and followed the other wizards out of the room. As they left the chamber, the steel door shut and the wall covered up the window.

"Thank you everyone for your assistance. You are all dismissed." said the head councilor as he and the council left the room. John said his goodbyes and thanks as he stepped over to a corner. John waved his wand and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

John appeared in his lair and quickly made his way to the bookcase behind his large desk.

"Wow, John I can't believe you did that. That was one bad dude." remarked Alex as John was trying to find what he was looking for.

"Yeah, yeah Alex. Now, you said, join my mind to my head. If you use the word join, in primal, that means" as John trailed off his line of thought. Looking up a little shocked, John shook his head.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"Oh, ah. Nothing. We will need some help on this one." replied John as he grabbed another book and went through its index.

"Answer me John. What is it? You know I can give you a headache." said Alex getting a little annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Fine. Alex, just to shut you up. You know I said, you were different. Well that difference, primal magic is a little different that wizard magic. Especially when it comes to spell improvisation. There are 4 words you never use in spell improv, Join, Organ, None, and Hades. The word join condones a sense of...well bonding among primal beings." said John.

"Bonding?" asked Alex as she knew she caught John in one of his usual half truths.

John remained silent as he began to read what he was looking for in his book.

"Hey" Alex yelled at John as John grabbed his ears trying to quieten Alex.

"You know that won't work." retorted Alex as she continued to wait on an answer.

"Dang it Alex. You are driving me nuts. Bonding, as in when 2 beings fall in love ect ect. Anyways, we need to go." said John as he grabbed his wand and waved it over his head and disappeared once again.

John appeared in a dark wooded area in the middle of no where. He looked around and saw a small path and took off at a quick run down the small path. John began to see light up ahead as he felt Alex in his head trying to look around and figure out where they were going.

As John slowed down, he came upon a clearing where a gathering was taking place. He looked around and heard Alex gasp as the people in the clearing all turned at once and everything went silent as they stared at him. John simply smiled and waved at everyone as a tall black man walked out from the crowd.

"John. What are you doing here?" the man asked as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hello to you to Theo." John retorted as Theo looked at John quizzically.

"Your not alone are you?" asked Theo as he grabbed onto John and walked through the crowd.

"No, that is why I am here." answered John as Theo found a table to sit down at.

"So what happened?" asked Theo as he visibly saw a change in John's demeanor.

"What happened? I went into John's head to find out what he wanted for his birthday, and I can't get out." answered Alex using John's voice.

Theo smiled, "Let me guess, you are Alex." Theo remarked. "So what spell did you use?" asked Theo.

"I improvd a spell and John said something about how I worded it." answered Alex in John's voice.

John's demeanor changed once again as John took back control. "I told her not to do that. Anyways, she improvd a spell and now she is stuck. Can you help?" asked John.

Theo smiled and tried not to laugh. "I told you she would be trouble. Though she has been trouble for you from the beginning. Now, let me guess she used one of the forbidden words in the spell." Theo commented.

"Yes. Join to be precise." replied John hoping Theo could help him.

Theo leaned back for a moment. "Well John, there is only one person I know that can help you, but she is a little, touchy." said Theo.

"Fine, where is she?" asked John wanting to get Alex out of his head.

"Calm down John. I never have seen you so impatient." said Theo.

"I can't help it." said John as he leaned in close to Theo. "I have been fortunate enough to keep her from the more, dark memories and knowledge in my head. I don't know how long I can keep her from "exploring", if you know what I mean." whispered John.

"Ok, Ok. We will go find her." said Theo as he reached into his robes and pulled out a wand.

"Ready?" asked Theo as he waved his wand and they both disappeared.

John and Theo reappeared in a coral chamber surrounded by the shallow clear blue waters of the tropical ocean. John looked around as fish were swimming by and several mermaids swam behind them. He could hear Alex's wonderment at the view as Theo grabbed his shoulder and led them down a small coral hallway.

"Where are we Theo?" asked John as they walked down the hallway.

Taking a Jamacian accent, Theo sang, "We are under da sea man."

John heard Alex laugh as he chuckled at his friend. Theo and John walked out of the small confining hallway into a large bright open chamber with shells and such scattered around. John looked around and saw a blond woman lounging on a chair with several flying babies around her. Theo cleared his throat and the woman jumped off her seat to see who had intruded on her home. As she was about to send them packing, the woman stopped and took Theo's hand as she lead him to a nearby seat.

"Theo, my dear dear uncle. It is lovely that you came to see me." said the woman.

"You look as lovely as ever my niece. You remember John." Theo asked pointing at John standing at the hallway.

The woman stood back up and walked over to John. "Yes. I know him." she said with an impish grin. "And there's more than one person in there." she commented and sat down beside Theo.

"Yes. He has a little problem." said Theo as he filled his niece on the situation.

As Theo finished, she walked back over to John and looked him over much like a physician would during a physical. Alex took over John's body, "Do I need to cough for you." she said using John's voice.

The woman looked up at John and smiled, "Well aren't we the smart alec. You do want to return to your own body?" asked the woman.

"Well, I am not sure. Seems John here is a little breathless." sniped Alex.

"All men are breathless around me." remarked the woman.

"Come on V. Stop playing with them." said Theo from the couch as he started to eat some cakes one of the flying servants got for him.

V turned to Theo, "Fine. Though I am not sure why. They have a bond between them, to begin with." remarked V as she looked over John once again.

"So where is the other body?" V asked John.

Taking back over, John hit himself in the forehead. "Dang it. I knew I forgot something." remarked John as he took out his wand and in a blink of an eye was holding Alex's limp body in his arms.

"Here she is." said John as he laid Alex down gently on a clam shaped bed in the room.

"Good. Now let's see here." V remarked as she looked over Alex's unconscious body. She lifted Alex's arm and watch it plop back down on the bed. Taking a few more minutes she looked over Alex's body and then looked over to Theo and then back at John. In an instant, John felt Alex's mind go quiet as V ran her hands over his face.

"She is asleep now John. You can speak freely." said V.

John was ecstatic. "Finally. So can you do anything?" asked John.

"Yes I can, but the bond will remain afterwards." said V as she looked concerned for the couple.

"What does that mean exactly" asked John.

"It means, I can't break the spell completely. She loves you, and you love her. I can't break love. It's the most powerful magic there is." said V looking for John's response.

John's shoulders sagged as he looked at the young blond woman. "You're the goddess of love for goodness sake." remarked John in a defeated tone.

"And?" retorted V.

"And nothing. Isn't this type of thing your forte." asked John.

"I maybe the goddess of love, but even I can't break the bonds of love. Love created the Universe. Makes the Universe go round. I can lessen it, return her back to her body, but I can't break the bond that was reinforced by her spell. I suggest you tell her everything you know and stop this half truth stuff before she gets you or her in a lot of trouble." said V as she stepped over to what looked like a cabinet and began to get some things out of it.

"She isn't ready for that V. She has some living to do." remarked John.

V just chuckled and looked over at John. "Yeah right John. You thought like that before and look where it got you." commented V as she walked over to Alex's body and began to put some powder on her face.

"Got me where?" asked John quizzically.

V looked up from her work, "Here. You have always been a stubborn headstrong person John. Always having to protect everyone, even to the point of going at it alone. You of all people should know, you can't do it all on your own. You need her, and she needs you." said V as she began to chant a spell over Alex's body.

John stood there, thinking over what V had said. "Do you think she will think any different of me if I told her?" asked John.

V got up and stood in front of John taking his hand. "She loves you John, for who you are. Of course she will put you through hell, but then, that is the price of love." said V as she drew an x on John's forehead.

"Now stay still. This might hurt some." said V as she began to chant a spell.

John's brain felt like it was on fire as Alex's mind was transferred back into her body. John fell to his knees in pain as Theo helped to stabilize his friend.

"Are you ok John?" Theo asked.

After a few seconds, John opened his eyes as the pain subsided and got to his feet with the help of Theo. "Yeah. I will be fine, as soon as the fire in my skull goes out." said John with a half smile. "Is Alex ok?" asked John as he walked over to where she was laying.

V looked at John and smiled. "Of course she is fine. She will need to rest a while, her energy is still somewhat chaotic." said V as she called for some drinks and food.

John took Alex's hand and sat down beside her on the bed as he took an offered drink to quench his thirst.

"I bet you are glad that she is out of your head" said Theo with a smile.

"Yes, it feels much roomier now. Thank you both for your help." John remarked as V nodded.

"So are you going to tell her?" asked V.

John thought for a moment, "There is too much to tell her. I think I will just give it to her when she wakes up." said John.

"Give it to her?" asked Theo trying not to laugh.

John rolled his eyes, "You have such a demented mind. I meant, I will just pass my knowledge to her." said John trying to clear up his earlier wording.

"Ah. I see. You are aware that if you join minds, you will see into her mind as well." said Theo.

"I know, and that does give me pause, but I have to, or as V says, she will get us all in trouble, just due to mistakes that could be made." John stated as he squeezed Alex's hand.

V interrupted, "Ok, I got to know. Do you actually know what you are doing, or do you make it up as you go?" asked the blond goddess.

"I have no idea V." said John. "I just go with the flow and hold on tight."

V and Theo laughed at John's comment as Alex's hand squeezed John's. John looked down to see Alex starting to wake up. Alex opened her eyes and saw John's face and yelled out for joy.

"I thought I would never get out of your head." Alex said weakly to John.

"You should know better slick. I always have a plan." retorted John with a warming smile.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

John took in a deep breath and looked at V and Theo. Theo took the hint and took V as they walked out of the chamber so Alex and John could be alone.

"Alex. You know there is a lot I haven't had time to tell you, and from the recent past events, I need to do something. So, if you wish, I will meld our minds together and pass on my magical knowledge so that you can keep from making any more of these mistakes." said John.

Alex looked up at John and paused for a moment, "Why don't you just tell me?" asked Alex.

"Because Alex, it would take years to pass on the magical knowledge you need to keep up with your growing powers. The bottom line is, we just don't have the time to get you up to speed." replied John.

"Ok, we won't get stuck again will we?" asked Alex.

"No, our minds will remain where they are, just my knowledge will be imprinted on you." said John.

Alex looked at John quizzically trying to figure out what she should do. After a few minutes, Alex raised herself up on the bed, "Ok. Do it." said Alex as she leaned back on the bed.

John nodded and closed his eyes as he held Alex's hand on the bed. A golden light formed around John's and Alex's hand as John chanted out the spell. After a few moments, the light went away and John opened his eyes filling a little dizzy.

"Are you ok John?" Alex asked.

John simply nodded his head. "How do you feel?" asked John.

"Quit worrying about me. Everything is fine." said Alex as she started to get up from the bed. "See. Everything works" Alex remarked as she started to move everything.

"Wow. I never knew how much you had to know to keep from blowing yourself up." Alex remarked as John's magical knowledge seated into her mind and she gave John a devilish look.

"So are we still going out tonight?" asked Alex.

"Of course. Like time would stop us or something." John replied with a smile as he saw V and Theo come back into the room.

"I hope everything is well." said V looking at Alex wolfing down some food and drink.

John nodded and looked over at Alex with a smile. "Yeah, she is fine, very fine." chuckled John as Alex blushed.

"I thank you both for you help." said John as he walked over to Alex and pulled out his wand.

"Don't mention it John. Just take it easy and watch your back. The both of you." said Theo as V nodded at the comment.

"Thank you guys." said Alex as John waved his wand and they both disappeared.


	30. Chapter 29

John and Alex appeared back in John's room just as a flash of light died from the first leaving. John went to his nightstand and pulled out a watch to check the time and smiled at his timing.

"Nailed it." said John as he turned to Alex. "It's just right after we left the first time. So go get ready and we will have dinner and whatever else you have planned."

Alex stuck out her tongue at John, "Like you don't know what I have planned." retorted Alex.

"I don't. I don't go snooping like some people I know." remarked John with a smile. "Now go get ready."

Alex simply gave John a look, "Fine, you are so going to pay." stated Alex as she left John to go get ready.

John was the first one down to the living room of the loft as he bounded down the stairs with his tie still undone.

"Hey that's my suit." shouted Justin from the chair.

John shrugged at Justin, "Well, I don't have a suit and Alex said dress up. Figured if your dad wears it, I can wear it, though it is a bit snug around the chest and shoulders." remarked John as he looked for Theresa or Jerry.

"Where's your parents?" asked John.

"Downstairs closing up the shop." replied Justin. "Why?" he asked.

"I need someone to tie this thing." said John as he pointed to the tie.

"Oh I can do that." Justin said as he grabbed John's tie and started to tie it.

"So you're taking out my sister tonight?" said Justin as he gave John's tie a jerk with a cocked brow.

John shook his head, "Actually she is taking me out." said John.

"Yeah, yeah. So Ah, what are you two going to be doing?" asked Justin.

"Eating dinner and I don't know what else. She planned it. To be honest I am a little worried about it" said John.

"I would be too." remarked Justin with a smirk as he finished the knot of John's tie.

"There." said Justin as Theresa and Jerry came up the stairs.

Jerry saw John in the familiar grey suit and smiled, "I see you are wearing the family suit." commented Jerry as Theresa gave him shove.

"You don't have a suit John?" asked Theresa.

John just shook his head, "Nope, never needed one." he remarked.

"Well tomorrow, you and Jerry can go to the store and buy your own suits. That poor thing has been handed over enough." Theresa commented as she started to pour some tea for her and Jerry.

As Jerry grabbed his tea and took the first swallow, Harper and Alex came down the stairs. As Alex walked into view, Jerry spit out his tea as he saw his little girl dressed in a snug black evening dress. John looked over and his jaw dropped as Alex complained about the heels and looked around at everyone. Justin looked at his sister and then back to John. He reached over and closed John's mouth as John kept staring at his sister.

Alex looked around at her family, "What, never seen a girl in a dress before." she remarked as everyone looked on.

John finally came to his senses and walked over to the stairs and Alex. "Yes, I have seen a girl in a dress before, but just not one so stunning." John softly said as he took her hand.

Alex blushed somewhat, as Theresa put her hand on Jerry's arm and ohhed at the couple. Jerry looked at his wife, like she was crazy. "She's our daughter, Theresa, she isn't suppose to even own a dress like that." remarked Jerry.

Theresa smacked Jerry on the arm. "Jerry. She is almost 18. I like the dress, since I helped her pick it out." she remarked to Jerry.

"But she is my little girl. I was just giving her carpet lessons yesterday." Jerry said before he turned to Theresa and cried on her shoulder.

"It will be ok Jerry. It could be worse." Theresa consoled Jerry and patting him on the back.

Harper finished doodling with Alex's hair as John and Alex walked over to the door. Alex took the sweater from Harper and said goodbye as John and her were out the door.

John and Alex walked outside the loft as a cold breeze blew by. Putting an arm around Alex to help fend off the cold, John asked, "So, what are we doing?"

"Give me your wand." Alex replied as she turned around to John with her hand out.

"After what I gave you earlier, are you nuts?" retorted John.

Alex just huffed at John, "Give me the wand now, it's cold." demanded Alex.

John reached into his coat and pulled out his wand and handed it to Alex. Alex took the wand and looked it over before she waved it and a limonene appeared in front of them. The driver got out and opened the door as Alex got in, "Well you coming or not?" asked Alex as she stepped into the limo.

John just shook his head in amazement, "Sure" he answered as he crawled in after Alex and the driver shut the door.

The driver got in and they were off. John simply put his hand out to Alex as she feigned not seeing it. John cleared his throat as Alex decided to hand John his wand back. Retrieving his wand, John put it back into his coat as he settled into the leather seats.

"So, where are you taking us?" asked John.

"It's a surprise, though I had to change a few things. You will like it though." replied Alex as she sat back and snuggled close to John.

The limo slowed and came to a stop outside the restaurant called The Wizard's Delight. John smiled and started to thank Alex as the door opened and they got out of the limo. Handing the driver a hundred, John followed Alex to the door as it opened for them. When they got inside, a hostess took their coats and seated Alex and John at a small cozy booth. The table had been prepared with some appetizers as the waiter came over and filled their glasses with wine. Smiling at the couple, the waiter told them the menu would start out after they had finished their first course. John took a bite of the sashimi and smiled as he enjoyed the great flavors of the fish.

"Alex. How did you know this was my favorite place to eat?" asked John.

Taking a sip of her wine and finishing her shrimp off, Alex smiled, "Well you never know what you will find when you are snooping around." remarked Alex with a devilish smile bordering on laughter.

John just shook his head and mumbled under his breath before looking back up at Alex. "Ok, what do you want?" he asked her.

"Who says I want anything John. Maybe I did it, because I wanted to know more about you and even up the odds." commented Alex with a hurt tone to her voice.

"Alex. I am sure that was one of the many reasons why you went snooping around, so let's just get this over with." said John.

Alex quickly regained her composure. "So it's half and half then?" asked Alex.

John looked at Alex quizzically, "What?" asked John.

With an eye roll, Alex leaned into John, "You know, what V asked you. It really is about half luck and half you actually know what your doing." whispered Alex.

John chuckled, "Yes, it usually works that way." replied John. "So my dear. What is it you really want?" John asked as he took a bite of the shrimp and nodded at the taste.

"Good aren't they?" asked Alex. "Anyway. What I want. Let me think. What do I want, that I don't have. I have the boy, I have magic, I have my family, oh I know....I want in." she demanded.

John's brow cocked at the demand. "You are already in." answered John.

"Oh don't even try that with me. I know you know more than that." said Alex.

"I do know more, and you probably know it as well. Although, since you have been doing well in your magic training....I will let you in." said John.

"Really? That's it?" asked Alex trying not to believe it was that easy.

"Yes that's it. You know or at least know enough that you should be more active in what is going on. Just don't blame me for the nightmares when they start." said John as he nodded for the waiter to begin the next course.

"Nightmares?" asked Alex getting a little worried at what she had gotten herself into.

"Oh yes, the nightmares, not to mention the night sweats, screams in the dark, those types of things. Though you seem to be a natural, so maybe you can deal with the worse stuff better than I can." remarked John as he smiled at the waiter as their next course was placed in front of them.

Alex smiled at John and hit him on the shoulder as she dug into the next course. As the meal went on, the couple ate and was finally stuffed. Smiling John and Alex walked out of the restaurant and went into the awaiting limo. John looked at Alex as she snuggled in beside him.

"So where are we going now?" asked John looked down at Alex.

"Why do you have to know where we are going? Just sit back and relax. You afraid I am going to do something to you. I thought the exploding pancakes were enough for one day." remarked Alex as she squirmed into John to get comfortable.

"Ok, ok. I will shut up then." John said as Alex popped up and gave him a long kiss. Breaking away, Alex looked at John, "Well I know what will shut you up now." she remarked as she touched his nose and laid back beside John. John relaxed back into the seat as the limo sped down the New York streets.

Eventually the limo came up to a hotel. John and Alex got out as the door opened and they quickly went inside. After going in, Alex led John down a hall to a set of doors. She paused a minute and then swung open the doors and pushed John inside the dark room. John was about to turn around, as Alex grabbed onto him and the lights came on. John jumped as he heard the loud chorus of Happy Birthday come from the crowd in the room. John looked at Alex and then to the crowd as confetti drifted to the floor and the music started. Jerry and Theresa came up to John and wished him a happy birthday, as John thanked everyone and mingled with the crowd with Alex in tow. As the party went on, they served up birthday cake and danced well into the night.

Towards the end of the party, Alex was enveloped in John's arm as she leaned back against him and slowly swayed to the music, drinking some punch. She had to admit that she was very happy at how the day turned out. John smiled at her over her shoulder as she kreaned her neck and caught his lips in hers and gave him a kiss. Relaxing back into John, his arms squeezed Alex in a hug as they swayed to the music. As the guests began to leave, John and Alex said their goodbyes and gathered with their family. After the guests left, Alex put her hand out to John and he handed over his wand.

"You need to get me one of these." Alex remarked as she waved the wand and said a spell to clean up the mess. With the room cleaned, Alex handed John his wand back as the family circled around and Justin teleported everyone back home.

John walked Alex to her bedroom and stopped with her outside her door. Taking a few moments, John took Alex into his arms and stared into her face.

"Alex. I can honestly say, I have never had a better time than tonight. I can't believe you totally surprised me with the party. And the food. Just you wait till your birthday." John remarked as a big smile came over his face.

"Well I thought after the trouble I caused, I had to make it up to you. Though the party was mom and dad's idea." said Alex as John gave her a long passionate kiss that coursed through both of their bodies. Finally letting go, John looked into Alex's eyes and whispered, "Thank you Alex." and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Alex walked inside as Harper was sitting on her bed getting ready to sleep.

"That was a great party Alex. I know John had a great time." Harper remarked with a big smile.

"He wasn't the only one Harper." Alex said staring off into space, deep in thought.

"What is it Alex?" asked Harper getting concerned for her friend.

"I don't know Harper. I don't know. I just feel tingly all over." remarked Alex half out of it.

Harper got up and sat down with Alex on her bed, "Tingly all over?" asked Harper.

"Yeah, he gave me a kiss and..." Alex said trailing off.

"And?" asked Harper staring at Alex.

Alex finally came back down to earth as she looked over at Harper waiting in anticipation of Alex's story. "And, wow. Is all I can say. Wow." Alex remarked as she started to get ready for bed.

Harper looked puzzled, "Wow?"

After getting her pajamas on, Alex turned back to Harper and pulled the covers back on her bed. "Yeah wow." answered Alex.

"Hmm, must have been a really good one to make you speechless." remarked Harper as she climbed into her bed.

Alex glared at the remark as she turned out the lights and climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 30

As time passed, the seasons changed. Alex was finishing up high school, while Harper and Justin were finishing up the freshmen year at college. John was busy with work and doing other things, while Max was working on his first lessons in primal magic. Today, the warm spring breeze blew through the Greenwich Village cafes bringing the smell of coffee and food down the street. John was wearing sunglasses and sipping coffee as he fought to stay awake. He had been working rather hard lately, and for the next few days, John was off of work. Normally he would be sleeping and regaining his strength, but the urgency of this meeting, called for him to be here. As he took another sip of coffee, John looked up to see a man in a well fitting dark striped suit standing over his table.

"Greetings, Mr. John I presume." said the man as he took off his sunglasses.

John looked up at the man and squinted as he looked the man over. Motioning him to sit down, the man declined, "Do you mind if we take a walk?" asked the man politely.

Nodding, John got up and left a tip and enough to cover the cost of his coffee as he followed the man out onto the street.

As they walked, the man turned to John. "So Mr. John. I appreciate you seeing me at this ungodly hour for you." said the man in an apologetic tone.

John rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. "Listen. It's John, not mister, or sir. It's John. Now will you get to the point." John said as he was getting a little frustrated and annoyed.

The man nodded. "Of course si...I mean John. Our intelligence has found something you may wish to know about, concerning the Russo family." said the man.

"I know they are under scrutiny. What else is new?" asked John.

"Well, we know you have been called to the council to discuss a matter concerning the Russos, but do you know what exactly it is?" asked the suit.

John looked puzzled as the man. "I am not even asking how you know that, but yes I do have a meeting tomorrow, but I don't know what its concerning." answered John.

"I see" remarked the man. "Well, normally we don't focus on a family and such, just keep tabs on what the wizard council is planning. They are planning something very big and it will happen soon. We don't exactly know why, but the Russos keep popping up in reference to this." said the suit.

John simply nodded taking in the new information. He stopped with the man and looked at him for a moment before continuing on. "I see I can trust you, but that doesn't mean I will tell you what I know on my end. I do know the Russos are somehow entwined in all of this. The only thing I know to do is make sure they survive with their powers intact." remarked John.

"Of course. Then you should know that the wizard council will commence the family competition in a day or 2. We don't know why, but several other family competitions are going to be held also in the near future. All we can think of is that they could be clearing house or getting a bunch of young wizards to full power as soon as possible." remarked the man.

"Could be" John replied as he nodded at the man and stopped walking.

"That is all I have. I hope it helps you." said the man as he bowed to John.

John shook his head. "I swear it if isn't the pin you wear these days, it's the all the bowing. Stop it and tell your grandmasters to keep an eye out." stated John.

The man nodded and said goodbye as he left John and walked down the street. John found a quiet corner and teleported back to his bedroom. The last thing John felt was the air whizzing by him as he landing on his bed and fell asleep.

The phone on John's nightstand began to ring. John with his eyes still closed and half asleep grabbed the phone and weakly answered it. After a few words from the other end, John's eyes popped open as he put the phone down and rushed to get dressed. As he broke the world record of quickest dresser, John grabbed his wand and teleported to the office.

John appeared in his office as he ran out the door to the conference room. As he entered, the wizard council was talking amongst themselves. Seeing John come in, Dennis Pimpernell looked over at John, "He is finally here. I don't know how you do things over here, but across the pond we are punctual." said the councilor in a snooty tone.

John just shook his head as the head councilor took his seat with the others.

"John. Thank you for coming. Since you are the sponsor of Alex Russo, and acting assistant instructor to Justin and Max Russo...we are hereby notifying you first of the council's decision to open the wizard competition. They will compete tomorrow at noon on the competition fields." said the head councilor.

John simply stared at the councilors, "You do know that Max is no where near completing his studies, not to mention that Alex and Max are still under age to be considered full wizards." said John.

The head councilor put his hand up. "John. This will happen. No one can stop it. They will be forced to fight, or give up their magic. I must add, to keep you from any interference, you will be the one to administer the competition." said the head councilor.

John shook his head. "No, Jerry is their father. He should do it." retorted John.

"You will do it and that is that." said Dennis as he looked around to his fellow councilors getting a few nods. John watched them as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Fine. As Administrator, I declare Harper Finkle as my neutral third." stated John as the head councilor hurriedly agreed.

"If there is nothing else John. You may go." said the head councilor as the others glared at John. John turned and walked out. Mumbling his complaints as he left, John waved his wand and appeared in the Russo lair where Jerry was busy teaching a lesson with Alex, Justin, and Max. Jerry was taken aback as the portal opened and a messenger came through. John gave everyone a wave as the messenger walked to the middle of the room and pulled out a scroll.

"Here ye, Here ye. By declaration of the Wizard Council....Justin, Alex, and Max Russo will compete for the position of family wizard. John will act as Administrator and Harper Finkle has been appointed as the neutral third. The competition will take place tomorrow at noon." yelled the messenger as he disappeared in a poof and left the scroll on the floor.

Everyone turned to John as he stood there speechless. Jerry was the first to recover from the shock of the news just given.

"What is going on John?" asked Jerry as he crossed his arms and glared at John.

"Yeah I haven't even got to my 2000th spell." remarked Max as he looked at his brother and sister.

"Ok, ok. First lets get everyone here." said John as he waved his wand and Harper appeared beside him.

"Hey Harper." Alex said as she waved for Harper to sit down beside her on the bench.

Walking over to the bench, Harper had a shocked look on her face as she sat down. "What is going on? I mean you have teleported me before unannounced, but I was in the middle of class." Harper complained to Alex.

"It wasn't me." Alex said pointing over to John.

"Yes, I did it Harper, but if we have everything in order I would like to begin here. Now the wizard council just told me about this, talk about your bureaucratic speed. Anyways, I will administer the test, which means, Harper here will be the one to help you guys prepare. Tomorrow at noon, you will meet in the wizard world and you will fight for the position of family wizard. I can't give you any individual advice, but I can share this before I am off. Remember what's important." said John as he whispered something to Harper. Harper nodded and John stepped back to get some room.

"Well, it begins. I will see you all tomorrow at noon. Harper knows where to take you. Good luck." said John as he motioned for Jerry and walked out into the substation.

Stopping in the kitchen, John turned to Jerry. "Jerry. I tried to get them to let you do this, but they wouldn't let you because you're not a wizard any more. As administrator, I will be more than happy to let you and Theresa attend the competition. Just go along with them when they go to the competition." said John as he looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Ok. We want to go of course. Theresa was right. Magic will tear this family apart." Jerry said half way thinking to himself.

"Trust your kids Jerry. You and Theresa have raised a bunch of good ones." John said patting Jerry on the shoulder.

"Why are you not more concerned?" asked Jerry as he started to get suspicious.

John stepped back. "Well, Alex has taught me many things. One of them is if you want something, if you think positive, it has a good chance of happening." said John. "Well I will be staying at my lair tonight, until the competition is over. They are as ready as I can make them, so we will roll the dice and see what happens." John said as he patted Jerry on the back and headed out of the sub shop.

Later that night, John was on his couch watching some TV with some popcorn. A knock came from the door, as John got up and took out his wand as he walked to the door. Opening it a crack, a smile came over his face as he let Harper in.

"About time you got here." said John as he led Harper to the couch.

"I know, they kept asking me questions that I don't have the answer to." said Harper as she should concern for the Russos. "John, will they make it through tomorrow?" asked Harper.

John looked at Harper for a moment and then stood up. "Harper. I honestly don't know. I hope they will be fine, but you never know until it happens. Technically I can't say anything for you to pass on, so I have decided to send you to someone who can." stated John.

"Someone who can? Who is that?" asked Harper looking confused.

John patted Harper on the shoulder as he pointed his wand at her. "Don't worry. You know him." said John as he muttered a few words and Harper disappeared.


	32. Chapter 31

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in New York City's Central Park. As several griffons flew above the city spires cawing, people were busy enjoying the wonderful day below. A little girl no more than 5 or 6 was playing hide and seek and was busy trying to find a place to hide. As she heard the small boy around her age near the end of his count, the little girl ran behind a hedge and bumped into a young red haired woman with a confused look on her face.

The little girl stepped back from the woman as she looked her up and down. The little girl smiled, "Hello. You look like my Aunt Harper." said the little girl as she took a look at the mango dress Harper was wearing. "You dress like her too." said the girl with a chuckle.

Harper looked at the young blue eyed, dark haired girl even more confused. Before she could say anything, the little girl grabbed Harper's hand and started to pull her towards a set of benches on the other side of her use to be hiding place. As she turned the corner with Harper in tow, the little boy finished his count and looked around. Seeing the little girl, he ran at her at full speed and then hammered her with a tap on the shoulder. "I got you Kat. Your it." said the boy.

"Uh hu, Am not. I called time." retorted Kat.

"I didn't hear you." said the boy as he looked at the young woman Kat was towing along.

"She looks like Aunt Harper....dresses like her too." said the boy.

"I already said that Jason." said Kat as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Harper finally shook the shock off and looked at the 2 children. Both had dark almost black hair, with blue eyes. Harper could tell they were siblings, but she was still not understanding why they called her Aunt Harper. Jason grabbed onto Harper's other hand and shook her out of her train of thought as they drug her to the bench where a man was sitting reading an old book.

Kat let go of Harper and ran towards the man at full speed and then jumped into his lap. The man groaned as he grabbed the little girl and wrestled with her, tickling her until she screamed in laughter. Jason walked with Harper a little closer as the man finished torturing Kat and sat her down beside him. Harper's eyes got big as she saw the man's face and he smiled knowingly at Harper.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a few dollars and handed it to Jason.

"Go with your sister and get us some hotdogs, Aunt Harper and I need to talk for a minute." said John as he patted his son on the head. Kat got a big smile as she jumped from the bench and ran towards the hotdog vendor with Jason in tow.

Chuckling as he sat back down, he motioned for Harper to sit down. Taking a few moments, Harper slowly and cautiously sat down beside John.

"John?" asked Harper.

John smiled and gave Harper a hug. "Yes Harper. To ease your nerves, you're in the future." remarked John as he relaxed a bit as he glanced toward his children.

"Yeah, I started to figure that much out. They are yours?" asked Harper.

Smiling, John answered, "Of course they are mine. Though thankfully the twins got their mother's looks."

Harper nodded as realization hit her. "Alex?" asked Harper.

"Maybe. I can't tell you a lot about that, you know time and all being what it is." explained John.

"Am I married?" asked Harper looking off into space day dreaming.

"Maybe." answered John dragging Harper out of her day dream.

"You're no fun. So why am I here?" asked Harper.

"I would think you would know why your here. Don't' you have questions about the competition." John answered.

"Wait. If this is the future, then how do you know why I am here." asked Harper.

Taking in a deep breath, "Well you see, in your present, the competition forbade me to interfere, so I figured up a time frame and made sure where I would be then and waited in hopes I sent you forward enough that I could explain things to you. Luckily I did." said John as he awaited Harper's next question.

"How can we stop the competition and the family tearing itself a part? They are talking about not even competing." said Harper.

John's face got serious. "Harper, you have to make sure they compete. If they don't compete they won't make it off the competition field." declared John looking straight at Harper.

"But if they compete, they could hurt each other and I don't think they can do that." answered Harper in a worried tone.

"Magic will decide the outcome based on their unified performance." said John.

"That means?" asked Harper.

John leaned in close to Harper. "Magic, Harper, either primal or wizard magic, all of it is pretty much the same. Magic has a mind and heart of its own. In fact, wizard magic is the mind, while the heart of magic resides in primal magic. True magic uses both sides of the same coin. It needs the opportunity to fix things, that starts with the Russos competition. What happens there, sets the events for what happens next." said John.

"What happens next?" asked Harper.

"You know I can't tell you that. But to suffice it to say, in the words of Bret Michaels, Every night has it's dawn." said John as the air was knocked out of him as Kat jumped back on his lap and shoved a hotdog in his face.

Smiling at the young girl, John took the hotdog, "Why thank you. Now go play after you eat." said John as he sat Kat down.

"Kat?" asked Harper.

"It's short for Katrina." replied John.

"Ahh. Cute name." Harper commented as she stood up.

"I hope this helped some Harper. Just remember what you have seen and what I have told you. Be strong, and no matter what happens don't pick the blue wire." said John as he took out his wand.

"Wait. Everyone knows about magic?" she asked as people walked by.

John shrugged, "Of course. Hard to hide magic when you fight a war over it." said John pointing up to the sky lanes of flying carpets and magical creatures above.

Harper's jaw dropped in awe as John waved his wand and sent Harper back to her own time.

Harper reappeared in her shared room with Alex. She looked at the clock and it was already morning. Looking over at the bed, Alex was gone. Harper grabbed a few things, and walked out of her room and down to the lair.

As she entered the lair, the mood was quite tense. Alex and Max were sitting on the bench while Justin was sitting behind the desk arguing with Jerry and Theresa.

"Hey guys." said Harper as she waved at the family.

Everyone gave her a collective groan, "Let's get this over with Harper." said Alex as she got up from the bench.

Harper rolled her eyes at Alex, "It will happen when it happens. First I need the family wand." said Harper looking over to Jerry.

Jerry walked over to a wall and tapped the picture in the eyes and nose. The picture groaned as it opened up and out popped the titanium family wand. Jerry took the wand and walked over to Harper handing the wand over.

"Ok everyone. Alex, Justin, and Max touch the wand. Jerry and Theresa can hold on to one of the combatants." remarked Harper as she put the wand out in front of her.

As Alex, Justin and Max touched the family wand, Harper could feel for the first time magical energy starting to course through everything.

"From ancient times, magic decides, who of these 3 shall a full wizard be. Take us to the ancient field of battle, so everyone can see." Harper shouted as Theresa and Jerry held onto Justin and Max as they all disappeared in a lightening bolt into the air.

Over the ancient fortress, 3 grey clouds came to rest on 3 of the large ruined turrets around the field. Two white clouds deposited Theresa and Jerry on one of the overlooking turrets and sent a third trail of while clouds depositing Harper on the central ledge.

Everyone looked around at the field as a large empty table sat in the middle. Suddenly the small rocks surrounding the table began to grow skyward, reaching 12 feet into the sky before they stopped. As the grinding halted, the sky opened and a black cloud flew down and deposited John on the central redoubt beside Harper.

JOhn looked around the fortress nodding at everyone as he got a serious look and leaned over to Harper.

"Did you say the spell like I told you?" whispered John.

Harper leaned in, "Yes, exactly word for word. You sure this will work?" asked Harper.

John smiled at Harper and put a hand on her shoulder and saw the tension run out of Harper. "Feel better?" asked John.

Harper nodded and John turned around to the competition.

Taking his wand, John put the end to his throat....

"Greetings everyone, here and afar that are viewing the competition in the ancient ways. Justin Russo, Alex Russo, and Max Russo will compete for their position of family wizard.

Under the ancient laws, the wizards shall be judged by magic, as it observes the competition. Any spell maybe used, death is an acceptable outcome. Let the competition begin" spoke John as conjured up a very large ball of multi-colored energy threw it to the central table.

"Well Justin, Max, I guess we do this." yelled Alex as Justin and Max teleported with her to the field.

Alex, Max, and Justin were standing right outside the first ring of stone around the table.

"Justin, Max...I can't do this. I won't hurt you." said Alex with her eyes beginning to tear.

Justin walked over to Alex, "If you can't then we won't either. We are here. That is the only thing that was required." added Justin as Max walked over to his siblings.

"How are we getting out of this one? Everyone knows I am not coming out of this one." said Max in a sad tone. Alex hugged her little brother who was her size now, and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry guys. We won't let magic rip this family apart. Whatever happens we face together." said Alex gaining strength from her own words and momentarily realizing she was sounding like John.

"Well first thing is first, let's all get to the magic and touch it at the same time. That way it will go through all three of us." said Justin looking smug.

Alex rolled her eyes at Justin, "You dolt, that is the most stupidest thing i.... What a minute, that's a good idea. Let's do that one." said Alex looking at Max.

"Sounds like a plan." said Max the trio began walking towards the table in the center.

As the Russos got closer, the all stood around the glowing orb watching it.

"Ok guys, reach out your arms and on 3 we touch it." said Alex.

Justin and Max got ready as Alex began the countdown.

1.

2

3...and they touched the magical orb. Alex, Justin, and Max were thrown back as the orb decreased in size and turned a golden hue. The miniature sun stayed where it was, and Alex tried to grab the orb but her hand passed through it. As the 3 Russos turned to the central redoubt, John was watching on as he motioned for Harper to step down to the lower level. In a moment, a dark cloud came and deposited Councilor Dennis.

"What is going on here? They can not all retain their magic. I demand satisfaction." he said as he pulled his wand out and shot a spell at Harper.

Harper was thrown to the ground and a dark shroud encompassed her whole body. The shroud grew and grew until a load roar was heard, and a Reaver bounded out of the shroud onto the field of battle. Looking around the beast found its 3 targets and charged headlong at the smaller boy. John could do nothing but watch as the beast neared Max and pulled his claw up to cleave the boy in twain. As the claw came down, the reaver yelled as his fist shattered on the aegis spell Justin cast on Max. Alex took the imitative and charged at the beast, yelling, "Bombardus Inferno" as a large ball of fire shot from her wand and striking the reaver hard enough to send it flying into the fortress wall, where the ball exploded on top of the reaver.

John jumped down to where the shroud remained and pulled Harper free. She was half conscious when John pinched her nose and brought her back to reality.

"Harper it's time. You know what to do. You are the only one that can stop it." said John as he got her on her feet and handed her a wand. "Here you will need this. It pulls some to the right." remarked John as helped Harper down to the field.

Alex and Justin walked over to the broken wall to check if the reaver was dead. Before Justin got too close, the reaver jumped out of the wall with a fierce roar and landed in front of Justin.

Thinking quickly Alex pulled her brothers to her and they all ran for the table in the center of the field. Harper arrived with them as they looked around for the reaver. As Harper was looking, her hand inadverantly got too close to the magic orb. No one noticed as the orb slowly disappeared into Harper. Harper began to smile as the reaver reappeared and grabbed Max and Justin, and then disappeared.

In a few moments, Justin and Max were tied up hanging from the central turret as trophies. Their screams causing Theresa and Jerry to start running toward their sons.

The reaver flew back down and looked at Alex. Alex put a shield up just before the monster began to attack Alex. Unnoticed Harper pulled out the titanium family wand and yelled at the reaver, "Dues Illuminus" as a bolt of brilliant white light shot from her wand and impacted the reaver square in its chest. The reaver paused in shock and looked at Harper as it took an unsteady step to her. Harper backed up feeling exhausted as the reaver slowly marched toward her with a smoldering burn in its chest.

Harper tripped and fell but for the first time she didn't scream or get hysterical. She looked at the reaver once again as it beared down on her. As it reared up to attack, the creature screamed as 3 of the rock columns were thrust into the creature. Harper reacted quickly and began to levitate the reaver as its screams increased. Justin nodded at Alex and Max as they started to rotate the columns inside the beast and then ripped the beast in 3 pieces scattering its remains across the field of battle.

With the Reaver dead, the 4 teens looked around, wondering what was next. As they gathered around the empty table, "Where's the magic?" asked Max.

"In me." squeaked Harper as her eyes began to glow white along with her body as she levitated into the air. Alex and Justin stood watching her as her head flew around to John. "The competition is over. Alex, Justin, and Max Russo have won the right to be full wizards, Justin is the official family wizard. For Harper's part, a mortal that risks everything to save a wizard, is very special indeed. Since the family magic has no where to go now, I have decided that Harper through her loyalty, kindness, and courage shall take up the mantle of the family magic. Long Live Magic." said Harper in a strange voice as she started to land on the ground.

From the central redoubt, Dennis was furious. As he was about to jump down and kill the 4 new wizards, John took a leap and landed in front of the wizard.

"I don't think so Dennis. Magic has decided and in the ancient ways, what magic says, goes." said John.

Dennis sneared at John, "I don't know what you did, but I blame you for this. The others will not let this stand." sneared Dennis.

As if on cue, several voices boomed from overhead, "Magic decided, it was observed and all agree, the outcome stands."

John nodded at Dennis as he turned around to see the Russo family standing behind him. Before he could move, Theresa threw a right hook and caught Dennis right on the eye. Dennis went down as the Russos cheered.

Dennis got back up as John grabbed onto him. "Go now. It's done. Or I will get involved." said John giving the councilor a scary look.

"Fine. But this is not over with by a long shot." said Dennis as he twirled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	33. Chapter 32

Greetings everyone. Thank you for reading my fanfic and for your reviews. After this chapter, things are going to take off considerably, so hold on tight. This will be a completed work, so do not worry about it being stopped short. So please enjoy….

"DISCLAIMER----don't own Wizards of Waverly Place ect…dah dah dah, Ect. Ect.

* * *

As soon as Dennis left, the Russos teleported back to the lair. Once there, they gathered and hugged each other. Everyone was relieved they had gotten through the wizard competition in one piece. Jerry and Justin were talking to each other about the duties of being the family wizard. Alex was busy talking with Harper about her getting magic. Max and Theresa were both just happy they were all together.

"Aren't we missing someone." asked Max looking at his mother.

"Max, your right. Where is John?" Theresa commented.

Hearing his wife, Jerry gave Justin a look and turned around, "Yeah, where is he. He should have come back with the rest of us." answered Jerry with Justin nodding in agreement.

Alex looked at Harper, "You know anything?" asked Alex.

"No, I didn't know I was getting wizard powers either." replied Harper looking a little worried.

Alex took out her phone and autodialed John's phone. From above, they heard the ringing of a phone and Alex turned to everyone, "Found him." said Alex as they all raced to the main floor of the loft.

As they entered the main floor of the loft, they saw John with his eyes glued on the TV. As Alex walked softly over to John, she waved her hands across the television, but John didn't move, still entranced by the television. Turning around, Alex looked at what John was watching and motioned for everyone to come over. As they sat down, John slid over as Alex plopped down beside him.

As everyone watched the television, the channel was on CNN, with Wolf Blizter bringing breaking news....

"Welcome back everyone. For those that are just tuning in, there has been a surge in the amount of terrorist attacks across the globe. China, India, Eastern Europe, North Africa, and the Middle East have experienced over 300 attacks by unknown terrorists in the past few hours. We have yet to find out how many have been hurt or killed by these attacks. The White House has discussed the situation with other world leaders and the US Military has been put on alert as well as all homeland security agencies. The US and other powers have already begun sending humanitarian aid to the regions in distress. When we learn more, we will get it on the air."

Jerry grabbed the remote and turned the television off. John looked over to him, as everyone else looked at John.

"What's going on John?" asked Jerry as he crossed his arms.

John turned to Jerry, as Alex caught a look at his eyes. John's eyes were red and watering as he answered Jerry, "I, I don't know Jerry." he stammered.

"Bullshit!!!" yelled Alex glaring at John.

John sat for a moment, not saying anything but simply glaring back at Alex.

"Well, there are holes in what I know, so please forgive me. Back over 10,000 years ago, magic was simply magic. During this time, a group of magic users found a way to enhance their natural magic abilities and started to "civilize" the world under humans, with creatures of magic forced under their rules. Even magic itself fell under their control, that is until today. In the wizard's council haste of getting new blood, they opened the competition to the old way. The old way simply let magic decide who it would bless, after the compactors went through a series of tests. If all passed, then all would keep their magic. You three are the first wizard family in 10,000 years that have 3 full wizards, though for family purposes, Justin was chosen as the family wizard...which now means simply you get the family lair and such." said John as the information soaked in on everyone.

"So, what does that have to do with the terrorist attacks and me getting magic?" asked Harper in a concerned voice.

"Since these three are primals, or soon to be, the family magic couldn't survive in them once their power got to a certain point. Since the family magic is old, it had to survive, thus it picked you." said John putting an arm on her leg. "Be proud. We will get you up to speed, so don't worry." he consoled.

"And the terrorist attacks?" asked Justin pointing at the television.

"Oh those, could be coincidence, or it could be magic incidents happening and being covered up by the mortal governments. I think it more of the later, since pretty much every wizard and magical creature saw your competition around the globe. In essence magic is now free, and there are those that are going to try and shackle it back down." summed up John.

Looking worried, Theresa asked, "What does that mean for us?"

Alex put her hand on John's arm to shut him up. "Nothing for us, right John?" she said.

John simply nodded as Theresa gave her daughter a glare.

Getting a little jittery, Alex said, "Really mom. We just go on as usual and if something comes up..We will deal with it then." as she looked over to John.

John put his hand over Alex's and moved her hand off of his arm. "She is right Theresa, but I doubt she knows why." John chuckled as Alex cocked her head at him.

"I do know." Alex retorted.

John smiled trying not to laugh, "Sure enlighten us all" John stated sarcastically.

Alex popped John on the arm, "This is the New World, and we don't roll that way." Alex said with a I-told-you-so look.

"Half right as usual, Alex." Justin smugly said. "Actually, the majority of the new world doesn't recognize the wizard council and is termed as wild lands by us. Most of the countries do fall under the wizard council, but since the early 1800s and the Monroe Doctrine, the new world has been under the protection of the US for mortals and magic creatures a like." ended Justin with a smug smile.

"Just to make sure...we are ok and I can cook supper without worrying about a dragon coming through the window?" asked Theresa.

John nodded at Theresa as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Since this is the day my children became full wizards, I think my special secret ingredient enchiladas and some chocolate cake will be a great dinner for us all." remarked Theresa as she started to pull things out of the refrigerator.

"John, can you and Alex go down to the market and get some cheddar cheese and chocolate frosting." said Theresa handing John some money for the food. "Oh, make sure you get 2 cans of frosting, I know how Alex likes to eat one before you get back home." Theresa whispered cheerfully at John.

John grabbed Alex as they headed out the door, while Justin and Jerry took Harper downstairs to the lair to get her started on her studies. Max started to set the table and help his mom as the family blew a collective sigh of relief that the competition was over and done with.


	34. Chapter 33

Alex, Justin, and Harper were impatiently waiting in the wizard lair on an already late John. In the past few weeks since the wizard competition, John had barely been around. Jerry, Alex, and Justin were busy teaching Harper about magic, and surprisingly Harper had taken to magic rather quickly. Yesterday was Alex's 18th birthday, and the family had given her a party and such, but John was else where and had promised her tonight would be unforgettable. Though for now, he wanted Harper, Justin, and herself to be up and waiting on him at this ungodly hour in the morning. Just when Alex's patience was running out, the portal flashed and smoked, as John walked out looking like he had been through a volcano and smelled like he had been thrown in a trash dump. John smiled at everyone and said hello. "Hope you guys can wait a few more minutes, I need to take a shower as if you can't smell me from there." he said jokingly.

Alex was the first to speak, "Sure, but make it quick, and bring me some coffee when you come back down." Alex said rolling her eyes.

John bounded up the stairs and returned a few minutes later with 2 cups of coffee and looking better.

Handing Alex a coffee, he gathered Justin and Harper around the large wooden table.

"Ok. Since Alex wanted in and now that things are getting interesting...I am bringing all of you into the loop. What you will see, is one of the biggest secrets ever, even more secret than magic. You guys still up for it?" asked John.

They all nodded as Alex wrapped her arm around John's, "Till the end. Someone has to watch that well muscled back of yours." joked Alex. "Where to?"

John got everyone together and waved his wand as the 4 people vanished from the lair.

The group appeared in a dark alley in an unfamiliar city. John was the first to start to walk out with Alex in tow and Harper and Justin taking up the rear. John remembered something, stopped, and turned to the party.

"First you can't go in looking like that. We look young enough as is." remarked John as he put his finger to his chin and started to think. Finally an idea came to him and he waved his wand...causing a bright flash as Alex, Justin, and Harper's clothes were changed into US Air Force uniforms. Looking them over, John was pleased as he put the finishing touches of rank and ID cards on their uniforms.

"Now, just stay quiet, don't mess with anything, and act like you know what you are doing." John instructed as he transformed his clothing into that of a US Navy officer.

"Shall we?" John said as he motioned towards the open end of the alley.

As they walked out of the alley, Alex leaned into John and whispered, "Military uniforms, did you just draft us?"

John turned his head to Alex, "Sort of." he answered with a chuckle as a black SUV drove up to the curb in front of them. Opening the door, the group climbed in as the marine driver nodded to John and they sped off down the street. Justin looked through the window as the Roman style buildings passed and yelled, "We are in Washington, that's the Washington Monument."

John just nodded as everyone looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" asked Alex from the back.

John turned around in his seat, "We are going to the Pentagon. Now quiet, remember secret." said John as the Marine looked in the rearview mirror and chuckled.

"You sure they will pass security. They look so young?" asked the marine driver.

"They will be fine. They can pass as enlisted easily." said John as the marine nodded and drove on through the dense traffic.

The SUV drove up to the first checkpoint and was waved through as they came to a stop out front the monolithic front of the Pentagon. John got out and opened the back doors for everyone to get out.

"Remember, walk behind me, you are lower rank...don't worry about saluting...I will do that. Just look sca...well look like you do now." instructed John as he motioned them inside the building.

John used his id card and waved the other 4 through security as he quickened his pace heading to one of the less traveled areas of the huge building. As they went around corners and down long halls, not even Justin could remember how they got there. After a few more minutes, John slowed down and started counting doors when he came to a non-descript office door with a placard with the letter M on it. John knocked twice and went in as the others followed. A marine shot up from his desk glaring over at the newcomers and then finally resting his eagle gaze upon John. John nodded putting his hat on the marine's desk. "Are they here?" John asked.

"Yes sir. They are waiting on you." said the marine as he walked over to another door and opened it for the group to enter.

As they entered they saw 5 people sitting around a large table talking about mundane things, but queitened as the group came in. An older grey haired man in a Marine uniform with stars on his shoulders stood up. "Greetings. I am General Stark. USMC. and head of the M branch of the Office of the President. It is nice to meet you all. Please sit down." said the general as the others watched Harper, Justin, and Alex sit down.

"Hello general. I believe you all know these 3 trouble makers." joked John as the mood of the room lightened up.

The general nodded. "I guess they are here to find out what's really going on?" asked an older female naval admiral.

"Yes they are mam." said John.

"Well Stark best get it over with...better to do it quick like a band aid." said an army general.

General Stark nodded, "Well young ones. Welcome to the official council of Magic in the new world. We were created as part of the office of the president to run, oversee, and protect mortals and magical creatures and the like when the United States was formed over 200 years ago. We are even written into the constitution and everyone is welcome as long as they conform to the law" said Stark watching the jaws drop on the young people.

"Did I hear you right?" asked Justin.

"Yes you did, Mr. Russo. Mortals came over here to get out of the Europe, wizards and magical creatures did the same. When the revolution was over, wizard and mortal alike fought for their freedom and it was decided by our fore fathers, that a merging of wizard and mortals to run magical concerns was better than the older wizard's council." commented the army general.

"I don't see any wizards here?" remarked Justin.

John pointed at a middle aged colonel wearing an army uniform. "She is a wizard Justin, it's just easier to wear a uniform than a wizard robe." John remarked as the colonel took out her wand and laid it on the table.

"You 4 have created quite the ripple concerning your competition. Though it did give us a reason to institute the ancient version throughout the new world. So I must commend you. You probably don't realize it yet, but you saved a lot of lives from being ruined." said the colonel.

Justin and Harper just leaned back in their chairs in shock at the comment. Alex recovered first, "So what is happening?" said Alex as she glared at the people at the table.

Stark looked over at John as John nodded for him to speak. "Well Ms. Russo. We don't know what is going on exactly. You see, the wizard council and the new world are like Britain and the United States. We are allies in times of need, we work together, but we do operate independently of each other, and these terrorist attacks are really magical incidents between wizards and whoever they are hitting. For instance, in the mid east, they are attacking magi, while in china, several ancient monasteries have been attacked by the wizard spawn." said Stark.

"Why not over here?" asked Harper.

"Good question young wizard. They don't want a full war on their hands. They can hide several attacks here and there in the 3rd world or in totalitarian nations, but here, if they attacked, it would be exposed and the gloves would come off. Until then, we help those that we can, such as the Magi and monks of Asia." said the colonel.

They all sat and pondered the revelation that mortals, even the government were involved in the magic world. Justin was first to ask the question on all their minds. "What are we suppose to do?" asked Justin.

Stark smiled. "Well for starters, keep doing what you are doing. If we need you for anything we will contact you. Until then John will help you until you are ready to work on your own. Mainly you will be doing rescues and recoveries of people and creatures caught in the line of fire. Nothing that would involve direct fighting on the line or anything." stated Stark. "Mind you, you do have a choice to back out."

Justin, Harper, and Alex whispered amongst themselves as John talked to Stark. After a few minutes, Alex turned to the assembled people. "Ok, we will do it. We are in." said Alex.

Stark nodded as did the rest of the council. "Good to hear. You will be of the up most help to us." said Stark. "Welcome aboard." he said as he shook their hands.

John stood up and walked near Alex, Harper, and Justin. "Well looks like its all done here. Ready to go?" asked John.

"Sure" said Alex as she moved close to John along with Harper and Justin. With a wave of his wand, they disappeared from the office.

Everyone went their separate ways once they returned to the Russo loft. After a few hours, John heard a knock on his door. As he opened the door, he stared at Alex as she primmed her hair and walked in. She was dressed in a white evening gown and walked over and sat down on John's bed.

"So you ready?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

John nodded as he walked over to Alex. "Sure." he said as Alex gave him a weird look.

"You aren't going in that are you?" Alex asked as John looked down and saw he only had his sweats on.

"Oh. Duh." John said as he took his wand and pointed at himself. With a flash, John was standing there dressed in a tuxedo as he extended his arm to Alex.

"Now we are ready." said John as Alex got up and took his arm. She straightened his bow tie and looked him over.

"Well, this must be one nice place." Alex commented as John just nodded and waved his wand over them as they disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Alex and John reappeared in a strange place Alex had never even dreamed of. She looked around at the strange, but beautiful landscape of crystal and mist that seemed to radiate a soft glow on everything, but somehow the sky was dark and full of stars as she turned to John.

"Where are we?" she asked as John pointed up ahead at a glass door cut into a very large crystal tower. As they neared, the doorman held the door for the couple as he tilted his cap at the young couple. As they entered, John took the lead and stopped at a podium with a strange looking man behind it. The man looked up and smiled at the couple.

"Ahh, welcome to the North Star, the most romantic place in the universe. Your name please?" asked the host.

Alex looked up at John and whispered, "North Star? As in the north star?" asked Alex.

John smiled and nodded at Alex as he turned to the host. "The name is John, party of 2." John stated as the host looked into his book.

After a few moments, the host smiled at finding the name and motioned for the couple to follow him. The host took them through a large dining room and turned left up a flight of stairs and seated the couple at a private booth. Smiling, he told them their waiter would be with them shortly as he turned around and left. Alex looked at John quizzically, "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's what he said. The North Star." said John as he pointed upwards for Alex to look.

Alex took in a deep breath as the stars overhead twinkled at her.

"My goodness John. I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful site." Alex commented as she scooted over closer to John.

John smiled and put his arm around Alex, "Oh I can think of at least one thing more beautiful." John commented as Alex blushed. The waiter came and poured out some wine as Alex took a sip.

"This is absolutely the best drink I have ever had. What's on the menu?" she asked.

The waiter smiled as several other people carried trays of food to the table. Alex couldn't believe it, everything she wanted to eat was placed on the table, just like she liked it. She grabbed the large bacon cheeseburger and bit into it. She smiled as she tasted the seasoning of the curly fries in the burger and looked at John. After she swallowed the rather large bite, "John, how?" she said in amazement.

"It's magic. We have the whole night to ourselves, and now that your 18, I want get in trouble for taking a minor across state lines." John said jokingly.

Alex laughed at John's comment, "Well you know we could have gotten a burger in New York, or heck on our own planet." she remarked.

"Yeah, but could you have a view like this?" John fired back as he waved his hand and the walls became translucent. Alex took in a breath as she looked out on the soft glowing crystal landscape as the stars in the sky shined down, undiminished or obscured by the star's own glow.

"I know you have a thing for star gazing." John commented as he cut into a steak.

Alex playfully hit John's arm, "You do know me." she smiled as they sat and ate their dinner together.

After the rather large chocolate fudge cake they finished off for desert, Alex leaned back into John's arm as they watched the stars.

"I wish we had a more private place. I could do this all night." Alex commented as the host returned.

"Mr. John, would you like a room for the evening?" asked the host as he looked at the young couple.

Alex looked at the host, "You have rooms?" asked Alex.

The host chuckled, "Ms. Russo, we have anything a couple would want or desire." said the host not loosing a beat.

Alex thought for a moment and looked at John with a shrug and then back to the host.

"Sure, take us to a room with a view." said Alex as she got up with John as the host led them upstairs. They arrived at an elevator and went up upstairs. As the elevator opened, the host led them down the crystalline hallway as they stopped at a non-descript door. He opened the door and led them in. Alex was in awe of the room as she walked around taking in everything. She walked over to a love seat and sat down as the wall and ceiling melted away to reveal another beautiful view of the star and sky. John sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"Did I do well?" asked John playfully.

"Oh, John. I would say you did well." Alex said as she took hold of John and gave him a kiss. "This is perfect." she said as the host turned around and closed the door behind him, placing a do not disturb placard on the door knob as he turned and walked down the hall whistling.


	35. Chapter 34

Alex and Justin were hiding behind a sand dune watching several wizards and their golems fight a group of magi. Alex looked over at Justin, "This one isn't going to be easy." Alex said as she turned back to the battle unfolding before them.

"Well they said this was going to be a tough one. We just need to stay here until the battle is over and then we can teleport out of here." Justin said looking back at the 3 centaurs they came to retrieve.

Alex ran her hand through her hair trying to get the sand out of it. "Geez. I should be getting ready for art school, having the summer of my life...but no, I am stuck 4000 miles away in the middle of a desert with 3 horses and a mule." Alex commented under her breath as Justin caught her comment.

"I am not a mule." Justin fired back as Alex was getting impatient.

"Screw this." Alex said as she stood up and started to hit the wizards from the flank.

The wizards were shocked when several of their golems disintegrated and one of their number flew across the sand from Alex's spell.

"Up there, we are being flanked." said the wizard in charge as the magi took the advantage and began to hammer what was left of the charging golem line. As the magi started to charge, the wizards gathered into a circle and teleported away as the magi walked calmly up the sand dune towards Alex.

"Took you guys long enough." Alex commented as Justin stood up with the centaurs in tow.

"It takes time to destroy a line of charging golems." commented one of the magi.

"Well we need to get our friends back home." said Justin as he watched the magi take the wizard Alex took down into custody.

The magi nodded at Justin as Alex gathered the centaurs around and teleported them back to New York where they could be safe. After dropping their cargo off, Alex and Justin took the portal back to the Russo lair.

As Alex and Justin returned, exhausted they went upstairs and went to sleep. The next morning, Alex awoke refreshed as she left her room and went downstairs. Not seeing anyone, she went to the lair and saw John reading some material with a few books propped up in front of him. Alex snuck over as John was deep into his work. Alex got behind John and put her arms around him and blew on his ear. A shiver shot through John as he turned his head as Alex planted a kiss on him.

"You know Alex, I should have never told you about the ear thing." said John looking tired.

"Like you had a choice. So what you are doing?" asked Alex.

"Working on your next mission. Well at least the intel for it." said John.

Alex quickly grabbed the paper out of John's hand and looked it over. Looking back up at John, "Looks normal to me. Just go in and get a wizard and bring him to safety." commented Alex handing John the paper back. John looked at Alex and gave her another sheet to look over. Alex's jaw dropped as she stared at John. "TJ?" she asked.

"Yeap. Since this should be somewhat simple, I am sending Harper with you on her first time out." said John as he filled Alex in on the details.

"Why don't you come with me instead of Harper?" asked Alex.

"I have other duties unfortunately, but Harper needs the experience and from what Justin has told me, you can handle yourself quite well these days." commented John.

Alex blushed a little and smiled, "Well I did have a good teacher." Alex commented as John closed up his books and walked with Alex to get some breakfast.

Nightfall came quickly as Alex and Harper were standing out front of TJ's home. They quietly made their way into the darkened home to find TJ and his parents. As they walked into the living room, TJ and his parents were on the couch. Alex looked at TJ as he gave Harper and Alex a sad look. Confused Alex turned around long enough to see a person behind her and felt a prick in her neck as the dark wizard injected a tranquilizer into Alex and Harper. As they hit the floor, the dark wizard gathered them up and transported off with the two young women, leaving TJ and his parents bound on the couch.

Alex woke up in a prison cell, still groggy from what the dark wizard had injected into her. She looked over to see Harper still asleep as she moved around the cell trying to figure out where she was. Harper started to come around, as Alex heard footsteps outside the cell door in the hallway. Harper started to panic somewhat as the cell door opened and several guards ran into the cell, grabbing Alex and dragging her out of the cell kicking and screaming. By luck, Alex got a hit in on one of the guards and he dropped her. Before the other guard could do anything, Alex grabbed the guard's wand and sent the other guard flying down the hallway. Alex ran to her cell and grabbed Harper as they both took off toward what they thought was an exit.

Coming to an elevator, Alex and Harper heard guards coming down the hall. Looking around, Harper saw a door marked with stairs and pointed it out to Alex. Alex opened the door as Harper followed her into the stair well. They heard footsteps coming from upstairs, so they went downstairs. After about 10 floors, they came to the bottom of the building and snuck out, looking for guards. They didn't see any as they snuck down the small hallway.

"You know Alex, I don't see any doors around here." said Harper as she kept looking for an exit.

"I know. I wonder if we are underground." commented Alex as they rounded a corner and saw a door up ahead. Quickly but quietly walking to the door, Alex looked it over as she tested the door to see if it was locked. Finding the door locked, Alex took the stolen wand and cast an unlock spell on the door. The door swung open as Harper and Alex entered a large cement room. In the middle of the room, was a cage of energy, holding a dark figure laying on a small bed.

"I have been here before. That's the dark one I told you about that John help to contain over Halloween." commented Alex to Harper. Harper looked over at the dark figure and the room in general.

"So what now?" asked Harper.

Harper and Alex swung around as they heard a dark rasping voice, "Nice to see you back in your own body, Alex." said the dark figure with a devilish smile spreading across his face as he got up from his bunk.

Alex and Harper stared at the cage. "How do you know my name?" Alex asked.

"I know a lot of things, Alex. How are you doing, Harper?" it said as its shadowy head moved to gaze at Harper.

Taken a back, Harper let out a fine as Alex walked closer to the cage. Thinking for a moment, Alex turned her attention back to the dark figure. "You know the way out of here?" Alex asked.

The dark figure nodded, "I do, and if you let me out, I will be more than happy to help you get out of here and back to John." said the figure.

Harper looked over at Alex, "Alex, don't even think about it. John said dark ones were evil incarnate and can't be trusted." remarked Harper.

The figure laughed from his cage. "Who said I was a dark one" asked the figure.

"Well you are shadowy, non-descript looking." said Alex.

"You would be surprised to know I am a shadow, not a dark one. Though the moron wizards here wouldn't know that." said the dark figure.

Alex looked the figure over once again, trying to decide what to do. The figure whipped his head around toward the door. "You best make your decision quickly, they know." said the figure as a red light came on and an alarm sounded.

Alex looked at Harper and shrugged as she took the wand and opened a hole in the cage. The dark figure stepped out and raised its hand toward the door, sending several bolts of magic into the two guards entering the room. The dark figure looked at Harper and Alex, "Follow me" said the dark figure as it led Alex and Harper out of the room and back into the prison compound.

John was sitting in a secret military facility as he awaited for Alex and Harper to show up with TJ and his family. After being an hour late, John went to TJ's home and found, TJ and his family tied up on a couch with no sign of Harper and Alex. After freeing the wizard family, John and the others transported to a safe house. As they entered, a Marine, in battle dress was standing there waiting on John.

"Sir. We have a problem." said the marine as John got TJ and his family settled.

"What problem?" asked John a little worried about Alex and Harper.

"Alex and Harper have been captured by the wizards." said the marine.

John's heart sank as he took in the news. "Where are they being held?" asked John.

"I am not at liberty to say here sir. I have been ordered to accompany you back to base and from there a rescue mission has been authorized." said the marine.

John wasted no time as he grabbed the marine, said his goodbyes to TJ and his family, and teleported both the marine and himself to the base.

As they appeared in the base, a marine with an eagle on his shoulder looked up at the new arrivals. "Talk about getting here fast." said the colonel.

"That's how I roll, sir." said John as he was filled in on the details of Alex and Harper's detention. Taking a few moments to gather some kit, John gathered the small squad of marines and went outside to a waiting Osprey about to take off. As they jumped on board, the pilot pulled back the yoke of the aircraft and took off at full speed. Within 15 minutes, the aircraft started slowing as it was starting its descent to land. John could see the compound in front of him and pointed out several defensive positions to the weapon's officer. Within a few seconds, a salvo of missiles struck out at the compounds defenses destroying the defense batteries of the enemy installation. As the craft landed, John turned to the marines.

"Ok, guys, listen up. Focus on one target, so you overwhelm their defenses. Stay down and keep your eyes open." said John as he was the first out the door sending a bombard spell at the compound's walls, creating a large hole in the side of the cement structure. The marines saw a few guards pop out of one of the doors and began to lay down their own fire to keep the guards busy. John started taking out the guards as the marines formed a parameter around the hole in the structure.

John turned around, "Ok, guys, I am going in, give me 15 minutes and then get out of Dodge." John ordered as he ran into the breach in the wall.

On the main floor of the compound, the dark one, Alex, and Harper were pinned down by a group of wizards. As they were fighting off the wizards, the dark one grabbed Harper and Alex and got down as the building shook as it was hit from the outside. A few moments later, another large explosion rocked the building as John breached the outer wall of the compound. The wizards looked around at each other and increased their attack on the escaping prisoners.

"He is here." remarked the dark figure to Alex.

"Who is here?" asked Harper.

"John" said the dark figure as it took out another wizard that came out of cover.

"What do we do?" asked Alex.

"We wait for him to come get us." said the dark figure as he grabbed Alex and Harper to shield them again from some falling debris. Within a few seconds, a wall blew in and walked in John sending a salvo of magic missiles at the wizards pinning Alex and her group down.

"Come on guys, we don't have a lot of time." yelled John as Alex and Harper started to run toward him.

One of the wizards popped up and sent a green bolt of death toward Alex as the dark figure jumped in between Alex and the incoming fire. Being struck by the bolt, the dark figure hit the ground hard as Alex and Harper made it to John.

Alex turned to John, "You got to help him. He helped us get out of here." demanded Alex as John pointed behind him at the homemade path he made to the outside.

"I will, just run down the corridor I made, there are some marines outside waiting on you. Go and for the love of god, don't turn around. You both have to get out of here." said John as he gave Alex a kiss. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeakers, "Warning containment breach...auto destruct in 2 minutes." said the computerized voice as the wizards began to increase their fire at the escaping prisoners. Breaking his kiss, John blocked the wizards' attacks as he ran over to the dark figure laying on the floor.

"I should have known." said the figure to John as John looked over the dark form.

"Be quiet and save your strength." said John as he tried to mend the figure's wound.

"It's no use John. I will not make it out of here. As long as Alex and Harper are safe, I have done my job, eldar." said the dark figure.

"Thank you for saving Alex." said John as the figure reached up and took off the fabric hiding its face and winked at him. With the last of the dark figure's energy, he reached up to John's face and placed his hand on his head as John felt a searing pain inside his head.

John stared at the dark figure as the pain subsided. The dark figure smiled up at him. "I told you that you would thank me." said the dark figure as it's eye's glazed over and its body went limp in John's arms.

As the countdown continued, Alex and Harper finally made it out with about a moment to spare. The marine Lt. saw them first and ran to them, gathering his men and rushing the party back to their craft. Before Alex could think about John, the marine threw both of the women onboard the Osprey and closed up the door behind him. The pilot began to take off as Alex ran to the cockpit.

"We got to wait on John." said Alex as the pilot ignored her.

"I am sorry mam, but John said to leave as soon as you got on board." said the Lt. as the aircraft left the ground.

"You can't just leave him. Land the plane now." demanded Alex as she pointed the stolen wand at the pilot.

Harper grabbed onto Alex. "Alex, he is under orders." said Harper. "It will be ok. I promise you." said Harper trying to console her friend as the building below and behind them exploded in a brilliant flash of light. The compression wave swept over the fleeing aircraft as the pilot wrestled the controls for more altitude and finally leveled out heading for home.

Alex sat down, hoping John had gotten out of the building before it exploded. Tears welled up in her eyes as the Osprey flew towards home as she slumped down in the seat.

Alex was the first out of the Osprey as she bolted for the small bunker. Once inside she ran to the command center as the guards raced to catch up to her. As Harper got into the command center, Alex was yelling at the colonel in command, with tears running down her face. The colonel simply stood up to the young woman's threats as he turned to look at Harper. Harper walked up beside Alex as Alex rared back and decked the colonel. The guards reacted, but were called off by the colonel as he got up with a bloody nose.

"You of all people know you don't leave someone behind. He was right behind us." cried Alex.

"I am sorry mam, but we had our orders." replied the colonel as he got back to his feet and grabbed a rag to wipe up his bleeding nose.

"Orders? What orders would dictate that you leave one of the best wizards in the world to die." said Alex piercing the older colonel with her gaze.

"Our orders were to get the two of you out. John knew what could happen, he actually told me he was expendable, as long as you and Ms. Finkle were rescued. He will be missed, but there was and is nothing I could do." answered the colonel as a corpsman walked up to check his nose.

Harper put her hand on Alex's shoulder and Alex spit at the colonel. "We are done with all of you. Tell Stark to kiss my ass." yelled Alex as she turned to leave the command center. Out in the hall, where no one was, Alex fell into Harper as Harper held her friend up. Harper's eyes teared up as she consoled her best friend and slowly walked out of the bunker, teleporting back home to the Russo loft.


	36. Chapter 35

The Russo household was mourning John. After a few days, the search teams sent into the destroyed structure found what was left of John's body and confirmed his identity by his DNA. There was a simple funeral as John's body was cremated and spread into the wind at his behest. Alex had cried for several days straight and only Harper was able to be around her without Alex unleashing her wraith. The rest of the family were downstairs, working in the sub shop, trying to keep their minds off their loss. As the last of the dinner crowd was leaving, Jerry flipped the closed sign up as Max and Justin began to clean tables. Theresa was in back putting the condiments away as the doors to the sub shop were blown open, sending Jerry flying into the opposite wall. Justin and Max ran to their dad as several wizards entered through the destroyed door. Justin sent a few bolts of magic at the intruders as Max tried to pick up his dad and get to cover. Theresa came out the kitchen and ducked as several magical bolts impacted the kitchen door. Theresa moved behind the counter as Justin and Max finally got the unconscious Jerry behind the counter as well. Justin peeked above the counter and ducked as several bolts ricocheted off the counter.

"We are hosed." Justin plainly said to his family.

Max looked up to the stairs and saw Harper and Alex coming down the stairs, "Maybe not." remarked Max pointing at Alex as she drew her wand and took out the nearest wizard with a fireball. Harper used her magic to defend as Alex was sending fireballs and lightening at the intruders. As several more wizards entered with their golems, Alex and Harper dove behind the counter with the rest of the Russo family.

"Geez, what did you do to make them mad?" said Alex to Justin.

"I didn't do anything." Justin said as he put his wand over the counter and blindly launched a spell. "I thought you said we were done with all this." Justin countered.

Alex wiped her face, as she blindly sent a spell at the intruders.

"I thought I did." said Alex as Harper got in a shot of her own.

"Well I guess they didn't get the memo." Harper shot back as the counter was pulled apart and flung across the sub shop exposing the family as they backed up against the wall.

The Russo's watched as the wizards took their time to make sure their shots hit their mark. As they started to chant the spells, the wizards' eyes grew wide as they fell over with holes in each of their heads. The remaining wizards turned around as the golems exploded. Taking cover the Russos ran into the kitchen and watched as several men in black suits carrying grenade launchers and strange assault rifles quickly jumped into the sub shop firing at the remaining wizards. Blocking the bullets, the wizards sent several magic missiles at the mortal intruders. The wizards were shocked when the suits dodged most of the magic, while one was hit and quickly got back up. Leaving themselves open, the wizards fell as the suits closed the distance between them and put several bullets into each wizard. Looking around the suits saw the Russo family. Several of the suits took up defensive positions, while several went into the kitchen and simply grabbed the Russo family and drug them out of the sub shop to the awaiting convoy of vehicles. As soon as the door closed, the SUVs took off with the Russo family in their care.

Alex looked at the men around her family. Her dad, Justin, and Max were in another vehicle, while Theresa and Harper were with her. Theresa tapped the man in the passenger seat on the shoulder, "Who are you and where is my husband?" asked Theresa.

The man paid no attention as he was busy reloading his weapon. The suit beside Alex turned to Theresa. "Do not worry Mrs. Russo. You are safe. Mr. Russo is in the vehicle behind us with a healer. He will be fine. We will be taking you to John's lair for your own safety. I am sorry to say, for now, you can not return to your home." said the suit as he tapped the driver on the shoulder and pointed to an exit off the freeway.

"You still didn't answer my mother's question." said Alex as she readied her wand.

"I can't give you an answer Miss Russo. Suffice it to say though, we are not part of any organization you are familiar with, so you can relax your wand." said the suit watching Alex for her reaction.

Alex took measure of the men. They were frighteningly quiet and stoic as they watched through the windows for any sign of danger. "Why did you save us?" asked Alex as she put up her wand.

The suit in charge answered, "The Grandmaster ordered us to watch your family and keep you all safe."

"Who is this Grandmaster?" asked Harper as the suit put his hand up to an ear piece and listened intently. With a look of shock, he reached up and flipped down a small TV from the ceiling of the SUV and turned it on.

A young woman was behind a news desk, with tears in her eyes. "Excuse me for a moment" she said to the camera as she gathered herself.

"Thank you for waiting. About 30 minutes ago, the council hall was bombed and over half the wizard council is missing and presumed dead. Since the head councilor is missing, Councilor Pimpernil has taken charge and has decreed all wizards to report for duty to retaliate against the magi who are reported by the survivors as the people responsible for the attack." said the woman as an older man stepped into the shot and sat down beside her.

Looking into the camera as the news room seemed to shake as a boom was heard. "I don't know how much time we have. Wizards under council orders are downstairs storming our station. The magi didn't do it. It was our..." said the man as the room rocked with an explosion, sending ceiling pieces onto the news casters as the station went off the air.

Turning to the Russos, the suit turned off the channel, "It has begun." he stated as he pulled out his iphone and began to send out several texts.

"Was that the wizard world news?" asked Theresa looking at the suit.

"Yes it was. Unfortunately, it seems the other side has begun their move." commented the man as the SUV arrived at their destination in Brooklyn. Getting out of their vehicles, the suits formed a perimeter and lead the Russos upstairs as several carried Jerry gently into John's lair. The suit in charge motioned for them to set Jerry down on the couch as a robed figured entered behind the suits. Taking off her hood, Demetria smiled at the Russos as she kneeled down beside Jerry and healed his wounds. Opening his eyes, Jerry looked around at everyone and fell off the couch trying to run. Theresa grabbed him and told him it was ok as Demetria walked over to the window and opened it, as Bird flew in and sat on his perch. Alex walked over to Bird and gave him a scratch on his head as Demetria sat on a stool behind the large wooden table.

"You will all be safe here. Do not use any teleportation magic, it can be tracked. If you need to leave, you will have to do it the old fashion way. The kitchen is stocked with whatever you would like and those rooms over there have beds in them for you to sleep." said Demetria as Max and the Russos gathered around her.

"What's going on Demetria" asked Max first as the Russos looked on.

"The war has been kicked up a notch. With most of the good wizards in hiding now, and the council under the control of the dark ones, they have made their first move in taking out wizard families that have gone against them." explained Demetria.

"What about these suits?" asked Alex.

Demteria smiled at Alex, "They can be trusted. Though the magical defenses here will keep you away from harm and off the radar." answered Demetria as she turned to Max.

Taking Max's hand, "Max. I know you are young, but I need your help back home. You have a way of thinking that, quite honestly will help us fight off the renewed offensive against my people." said Demetria.

"What? You aren't taking my baby into battle." piped up Theresa grabbing Max.

"Mom, easy. I am 16 now. I know how to defend myself. Demetria and John have taught me a lot, and I am sure Demetria will make sure I am safe." said Max as he tried to get away from his mother's kung fu grip.

Jerry put his arm on Theresa's shoulder and pulled her to him. "Theresa. He is not a baby anymore. If he wants to go. We should let him." said Jerry softly.

"What are you saying Jerry. You want your son to get killed." Theresa retorted trying to pull away from Jerry.

"Of course not. But this is bigger than us." said Jerry.

Theresa's eyes welled up with tears. "Was John not enough. Do have to send all my babies off to fight this war? I hate magic." she yelled as she put her head into Jerry's chest.

Jerry motioned for Max and Demetria to go ahead and leave. Max and Demetria quietly walked out with the suits as Alex and Justin sat down on the couch and began to watch the news. Jerry walked with Theresa into one of the bedrooms as Alex put her head on her brother's shoulder.

"This is going to get worse isn't it?" she asked, as Justin simply nodded in agreement.

As the suits left, they dropped Demetria and Max off at a secure location to teleport back to Magi territory as they went back to one of the numerous safe houses. As they arrived, the suit in charge left his men to rest and entered the basement of the safe house. The suit bowed as a man in robes stepped out of the shadows with two men dressed in a modern form of armor surrounded the robed figure. The robed figure motioned for the suit to get up. "Is it done, Master Vance?" said the man.

"Yes, Master Sumer. The Russos are at John's lair, while Demetria has taken Max to their territory to help out in their defense." said Master Vance.

"Well done. We must prepare for what is next. Have your men keep an eye on the Russos." commanded Master Sumer as he walked up the stairs with his guards in tow and left the safe house in the awaiting vehicles.

After several minutes of travel, the vehicle stopped out front of an old warehouse as Master Sumer and company quickly went inside. As he entered, the guards bowed their heads in respect as Sumer walked quickly by them into the command center.

"So what have we got gentlemen and ladies." said Sumer as an aid walked up to him.

"Master we have renewed offensives in all active theaters. The Magi have asked for assistance as well as the Druid and Chen nations." said the aid.

"Very well ready our forces for deployment. I fear soon, that this war will spill into the mortal world." said Sumer as he watched the screens before him.


	37. Chapter 36

In a dark room, sat the new wizard council in their hidden location. With the help of their masters the dark ones, the wizards had taken control of the wizard world and were steadily pushing their enemies back for the past month and a half. Only the Druids, Magi, and Chen nations were holding back their forces. As the dark council discussed other matters, a wizard walked in and bowed to the council in hiding.

"Great council, I bring news of our retaliation against the mortals for their interference in the escape of Alex Russo and Harper Finkle. We tracked down their location and destroyed the base, killing the marines that were responsible. Though the Russos still remain hidden and we still have no clue at what took out the wizards sent to kill them." said the wizard as he bowed.

Dennis Pimpernil, the head councilor, looked over the council before him. "We must assume that whoever did this and those that are aiding our enemies must be mortals working in secret. I think we all can agree that the mortals should keep their noses in their own business, at least until we consolidate our power in the wizard world and take over the mortals as well." said Dennis as the others nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" asked one of the councilors.

As Pimpernil was getting ready to answer, a cold chill moved throughout the room as several dark ones appeared. The lead dark one stepped out of the shadows and looked at the council. "Put the mortals in line. Destroy their leaders and instill fear in them. They will quickly get in line." said the dark one.

Dennis looked at the other councilors as one dared to speak, "But the mortals number more than we do. If they learn of magic, they could turn..." said the hapless councilor as the dark one turned his body to dust.

"The mortals are weak and fearful. Demonstrate your powers and they will fall in line. I command this, or I will get another set of councilors." ordered the dark one.

Dennis bowed in agreement as he summoned an aid. Whispering into the aids ear, the aid's eyes grew wide as he hurried out to relay the orders to the wizard forces.

Alex and Justin were sitting on the couch in John's lair, as Theresa and Harper were making dinner. The Russos were suffering from cabin fever as their stay in John's lair had reached its sixth week. They had heard from Max that he was well and they were holding the wizard forces back. Jerry was busy reading the paper as the incidents of terrorist attacks were sky rocketing.

Jerry shook his head, "Mortals. I swear if they only knew." he commented to himself.

Alex and Justin nodded as Theresa called them into the small kitchen for dinner. They all sat down and ate as the TV was on CNN.

As they ate, the TV blared an emergency warning as the Russos turned to the TV to see Lou Dobbs in shock.

"Breaking news has happened in Washington as reports are coming in from our Washington Bureau. We are taking you live to Washington." he said as the screen changed to an unsteady picture of the Capital Building with a reporter hunkering down beside a wall.

"Thank you Lou, we are live outside the Capital Building as, what I can only state as monstrous rock creatures and humans dressed as wizards are attacking anything that moves." said the reporter as the camera caught a shot of several golems with a wizard destroying a police car in the middle of a street.

The Russo's quickly ran to the TV and watched intently as the camera showed the Capital police and several military personal vainly fighting off the attacking wizard forces. The camera came back to the reporter as the news team got up and ran for the capital building. The camera showed the approaching golems and wizards behind them taking shots at the capital building while several police and soldiers were behind cover trying in vain to stop the approaching tide.

As the camera went inside, it swung over to the reporter, "We have made it inside the capital building. It is chaos in the streets here as these unknown things are attacking the city. Though from what I have seen, it looks like the attacking forces are focusing on government areas of the city." said the reporter as he ducked as a lightening bolt shot through a nearby window.

"I can only describe what is happening as a nightmare, one can not wake up from." said the reporter as he looked out a window. "They are getting closer to us now, the defenders are doing their best, but we all expect that we won't make it out of here alive." said the reporter as one of the soldiers fell over from a magic bolt leaving a hole in his head.

"As you can see, we won't go down without a fight." said the reporter as a soldier handed him a gun and pushed him to a window. The camera man stayed on the reporter and other defenders as the congressmen and their people began to pick up the weapons of the fallen and trying to defend themselves.

The camera man kept recording as the golems made it up the long stairs of the Capital building and began ripping through the defenders. After a few moments, the large front doors began to dent as the golems began to pound the doors with their great strength. The defenders huddled in the rotunda as they took cover where they could. The camera showing the tired and weary faces of the defenders as the sound of the door failing ripped through the Capital building.

Jumping in reaction, Alex and Harper looked at each other as Jerry mumbled, "This can't be happening."

Justin still glued on the TV was first to catch the golems starting to rush into the capital rotunda. As several defenders were falling to the golems, the sounds of approaching aircraft were heard in the background.

Alex elbowed Justin, "20 bucks, that's the Calvary." she remarked. It was mere moments before a hole was blown in the rotunda dome, as a rain of bright orange metal was sent down upon the attacking golems obliterating them into dust. As the rain stopped, the camera man focused on the breach in the dome as a group of armored soldiers, with red crosses on their breast plates jumped down and landed in the rotunda taking up defensive positions. The camera man ran to a nearby window, recording at least 30 of strange jet aircraft dropping armored men onto the city. It was a massacre for the wizard forces as the aircraft quickly ripped through the golems and other constructs as the armored soldiers began taking out the wizards with ease. As the wizard forces were thrown back, the camera caught, several groups of them, wave sticks in the air and disappear before him. The camera turned around to catch the reporter walking back into the shot.

"Lou, the fighting is almost over here. I can honestly say, I have never seen such a display in my life. I have Senator Lockheart here, to answer a few of questions." as he turned to the senator.

"Senator Lockheart. What is going on?" asked the reporter.

The senator had an ear piece in as he listened to whoever it was on the other end.

Looking at the camera, the senator straightened his tie. "The US was attacked this evening by, believe it or not, wizards and their magical constructs." the senator remarked letting the reporter take it all in.

"You mean there is magic?" asked the reporter in disbelief.

The senator stood straight, not even bearing a smile. "Yes, magic is real, and we were just attacked by those that use magic. Many have died in the defense of our nation's capital, but we have persevered and the president will address the nation shortly concerning what is going on." said the senator as several soldiers walked up to him and escorted him back inside.

The camera man panned out his shot, showing the armored men orderly walking towards their aircraft and loading several prisoners along with themselves. As the aircraft began to take off, the camera man panned out and showed the damaged buildings as smoke rose from several areas across the city.

Jerry turned to the rest of his family. "Magic is out." he exclaimed in disbelief.

"So what." said Alex as she sat back and watch the news broadcast.

"So what? With magic out..." Jerry trailed off in thought. "Actually I can't really see why magic couldn't be known by mortals. I mean this isn't the inquisition days or anything." Jerry remarked.

"Maybe this is a good thing." remarked Harper as Alex gave her a suspicious look.

"Only time will tell." added Justin as they sat back and watched the president's address to the nation and world.


	38. Chapter 37

It had been a little over two weeks since the wizards attacked the mortal world and outed the wizard world to everyone. The wizard council called for the nations of the Earth to stay out of their way, but instead of bowing down in fear of attack, NATO, along with China and Russia had decided not to be intimidated. For the past few days, several attacks had been launched by the wizards, but the mortal militaries had stood strong against the wizard onslaught.

Master Sumer had been able to aid the mortals. Sending them information and intelligence, even troops when needed. Most of his forces had been sent to the smaller nations that were successfully attacked by the wizards. At the moment, Master Sumer found himself leading the defense of Cairo, as the Egyptian government had been wiped out by the first attack by the wizards. The magi helped evacuate the city, as the fighting increased between the two forces. Using several goblin hordes, the wizards out numbed Sumer's forces, but were still being held back by the superior quality of the knights under his command. As Sumer moved up a street in the ancient desert city throwing spells at the wizards and their minions, they tried to hold back the renewed offensive of the knights. The battle was over before it started as Sumer's forces advanced against the wizards, he sat back as the mop up operations began as the wizard forces began to teleport away.

As Master Sumer was discussing the situation with several Magi elders, an aid came up to him with a young woman under guard. Sumer turned around to the young woman as the aid told him about her. He motioned for the guards to take her inside a nearby building as he finished up talking with the elders.

Once done, Master Sumer walked into the buildings and had the guards wait outside. As the guards left, the young woman turned to him and bared her fang ridden grin.

"You seem taller." said the young vampire as she relaxed into a chair.

"And you seem tired and weary." retorted Sumer as he took a seat himself, trying to get comfortable inside his battle armor and robes.

"I never thought I would actually see you again." the vampire said as Sumer just nodded.

"So what brings you to Egypt. I know it's not to see me." said Sumer.

"I didn't know you were back around. Though I should have recognized the markings on TV." said the vampire.

"That's the benefit of having everyone think they took you out over 700 years ago." said Sumer. "But I digress. What brings you here...I know it wasn't your aunt or the vampire conclave."

The vampire lowered her head, "I need to find Justin." said the vampire.

Sumer looked at the young woman. "I find it interesting you need a wizard, young Juliet." said Sumer.

"It's partly personal, though we really do need someone that can help with the magic of the wizards." answered Juliet.

Sumer nodded and called for the guard outside. As the guard entered, Sumer told him he would be leaving for a while as he got up and motioned for Juliet to follow him. As they walked into a burned out building, Sumer found what he was looking for as he walked over to a large shadow being cast on the floor of the burned out building. Looking at his watch, Sumer counted out the time in New York and looked at Juliet. "Good, should be night time in New York." Sumer commented.

Extending his hand to Juliet, "Take my hand, and if you wish you may want to close your eyes. Shadow travel is a little rough on the stomach." Sumer said as he jumped into the shadow with Juliet and disappeared.

Sumer and Juliet jumped out of a shadow cast by a dumpster in Brooklyn, New York. Looking around, Sumer sent out a loud bird call as several armored men jumped down from the surrounding roof tops.

"Master Vance. Escort Miss Juliet to John's lair and call a ride for myself. Once they are done, bring Juliet and Justin to the command center and I will take them to their final destination." Sumer told the knight.

Nodding, Master Vance motioned for Juliet to follow him as they made their way to John's lair. Knocking on the door, Master Vance was greeted by a wand and a very annoyed young woman. Recognizing the man, Alex lowered her wand as Master Vance walked inside, followed by Juliet. Justin saw Juliet first and ran toward her, embracing her and giving her a kiss.

"Thank goodness your safe." said Justin between kisses as he held onto to Juliet for a few more moments. Finally letting her go, Juliet smiled at the Russos as she focused on Justin.

"Justin I am here to ask you to come back to Prague with me. We need your help. Our defenses are being breached daily, we need a wizard to help defend us." she said looking into his eyes.

"What can I do to help you out?" asked Justin as Alex and Harper sat down on the couch and watched.

"A lot Justin. Your knowledge of magic is more extensive than what any vampire knows. You just have to help us on the magic side." answered Juliet.

Justin looked at his parents and Theresa simply turned around and walked into one of the bedrooms. Jerry nodded at Justin as he turned to follow his wife.

"Just go Justin. What else are you doing, other than watching Guiding Light." remarked Alex as she flipped through the channels of the TV.

Justin looked at Juliet, "Sure. I will go. Let me get some things." said Justin as he grabbed a few books and put them in his messenger bag. Gathering some clothes, he turned to Juliet and said he was ready to go. Juliet motioned at Sir Vance, as Alex and Harper hugged Justin goodbye.

Juliet and Justin were rushed downstairs and put into an SUV that sped away, heading toward the old warehouse command center. After traveling for half an hour, the SUV stopped in front of the warehouse as Justin and Juliet were escorted in. They were taken to Master Sumer, who was being briefed concerning a NATO offensive against the troll forces the wizards were using against the new world. He turned around and nodded at the two young people brought before him.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Sumer as Justin looked around at the command center.

"Yes" said Juliet as Justin turned his attention to Sumer.

"How are we getting to Prague." asked Justin.

"Shadow travel, since portals and teleports can be tracked." said Sumer as he walked out of the command center with Juliet and Justin in tow.

Rounding the corner of the old warehouse, they walked down a dark alley and came to a stop. Sumer looked into the dark shadow and motioned for Justin and Juliet to come closer.

Taking their hands, "Ok, you two, hold tight." said Sumer as he jumped with the couple into the shadow and disappeared.

On the other side, in Prague, the 3 people came out of a shadow in a dark ruined warehouse. Justin turned green and threw up his dinner as Juliet stood by watching him.

Sumer laughed, "Yeah, shadow travel does that to you." he stated as he gave Justin a rag to wipe his face with.

Juliet thanked Sumer as he turned around and jumped back into the shadow heading for places unknown. Juliet grabbed Justin and led him out into the gothic city of Prague.


	39. Chapter 38

As several months passed by, Grandmaster Sumer's frustration was building like the water behind a dam. Luckily Sumer had found a way to take out his frustration and was busy taking it out on several knights he had duped into sparring with him. It took only 2 minutes before the seven knights were on the floor moaning in pain or completely unconscious. As he put his katana away, he heard the door open to the training gym as several healers and their aides came in to take care of the wounded. Sumer sat down to catch his breath as he felt a familiar presence around him.

"Well I see you are taking out your anger on the poor mortals again." said Theo as he sat down beside Sumer.

Sumer gave a weak laugh, "Yeah, poor guys." said Sumer as he looked to over to see Theo and Thomas sitting beside him.

Giving both of them a look, "So what brings you here...wait a tick. How did you know I was here?" asked Sumer.

Theo shook his head, "Like you need to even ask that question." remarked Theo.

"Just because you are only one of two full eldars walking around doesn't mean they aren't watching you." stated Sumer with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah right. Those guys couldn't tie their shoes without help." remarked Theo dismissing Sumer's concern.

"I wasn't referring to the wizards my brother. It's the others I am concerned about." retorted Sumer as he got up from the bench.

Theo grabbed Sumer's arm, as Sumer looked at him and his arm. "What do you think your doing?" asked Sumer.

"We need to talk." said Theo in a serious tone.

"Fine, come with me then." said Sumer as Theo and Thomas followed him out of the gym and to Sumer's private quarters. As they walked in, Sumer threw his sword against the wall, where it stuck as if were on display.

"Ok, so what is so important. You should be hiding." stated Sumer as he sat down on a chair.

Thomas looked at Sumer and then to Theo. "You sure this will work?" asked Thomas.

"Of course it will work." answered Theo as Sumer cleared his throat.

"What will work?" asked Sumer as he was starting to get more annoyed.

Looking at Thomas and then back to Sumer, Theo sat up straight. "Is it safe to talk?" asked Theo giving Sumer a look.

"It's my private quarters." answered Sumer staring back at Theo.

Theo stared back at Sumer, "Well then, the beard is nice." stated Theo as Sumer stroked his beard.

"Why thank you. Thought it would make me look older." stated Sumer as he reclined in his chair.

Theo looked at Thomas and prodded the magi to speak. "Well, Master Sumer, I know you have helped us out more than anyone should, but I come to ask another favor of you for the Magi Council. They wish to employ Harper and Alex to help fight off the new reinforcements sent to Egypt." stated Thomas.

Sumer thought on the matter for a moment and looked over to Theo, who simply shrugged.

"I can't allow either of them to leave John's lair. Alex needs Harper, which I am sure Thomas that you know this more than I." stated Sumer giving Thomas a glare.

"You know?" asked Thomas.

"Of course I know. I might be busy with a war, but I am not blind." stated Sumer. "You two make a cute couple." finished Sumer.

Thomas blushed as Theo took over, "They need wizards Sumer." pleaded Theo.

"I know they do. About 100 other nations need them too, but they are in hiding and honestly I would like to keep it that way." stated Sumer.

"Why?" asked Theo.

"Because." stated Sumer flatly.

Theo rolled his eyes at Sumer. "What is going on?" asked Theo.

"Nothing." stated Sumer.

"Nothing? Come on, if you can't confide in me, who can you?" Theo asked.

"Fine. Since she was captured by the wizards and put in prison, I am not sure what they know about her. If they knew what...well better yet, who she is, then she would be at the top of the council hit list. If they even knew what city she was in, they would destroy the city just to get at her. I can't let that happen and since John is not around, there is not much I can do but keep her hidden." stated Sumer.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?" asked Theo.

Sumer gave Theo an are-you-kidding look, "Of course they would. She can be killed rather easily at present." Sumer replied.

Theo nodded at Sumer's reply and looked over at Thomas. "Well my friend, we must go." said Theo as they both got up and Thomas walked out of the room.

Theo turned to Sumer, "You know, you don't have to do this all by yourself." said Theo.

"I know, but until wizards decide to fight for themselves, my hands are tied." replied Sumer as he followed Theo to the door.

"I will talk with the others. I am sure, once they know you are fighting. They will come into the conflict." said Theo.

Sumer grabbed Theo's arm, "Don't. They know when they will be needed. You will be wasting your breath. If you want to help, go with Thomas and help out in Egypt." stated Sumer.

Theo nodded, "Ok, but if things don't change within another few months, I will tell them." said Theo as he gave Sumer a handshake and walked out, leaving Sumer to work on some much needed strategy.


	40. Chapter 39

It had been 4 months since the night that John had died. Alex was still mourning and was still in a rotten mood. Mostly she sat and watched TV on the couch, her parents tried to talk to her, but she usually blew them off. She was really getting tired of the guards that watched over them. Every time she left, she could feel their eyes on her, though she had barely seen them. Another great pain to her, was Harper. She loved Harper like a sister, but ever since the war started and John died, Harper seemed to not even care.

At the moment, Harper was happily reading a book and nodding her head to the music coming from her ipod. Alex was at her rope's end as she took a pillow and threw it at Harper.

Harper looked up after the pillow hit her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"How can you be in such a good mood with everything that is going on?" Alex demanded.

Harper looked at her friend and simply shook her head. "I just am." said Harper as she went back to reading over the spell book.

"That is not an answer" said Alex as she grabbed the book away from Harper. "You used to run from anything magical, now you seem just fine with everything." commented Alex as she went quiet from thought.

"Wait a minute. There is something up here." said Alex as she stared at Harper. "We can do this one of two ways. You simply tell me, or I can go into a long spill and then get you to tell me." said Alex.

Harper just shook her head. She should have known this would come up, but then John never did say she couldn't tell anyone. Taking in a deep breath, "Alex. Remember when I helped John with the competition." said Harper as Alex nodded.

"Well, he couldn't tell me what he needed to, so he sent me into the future, to his future self. He was fine, a little older. As he was about to send me back. He showed me that magic was general knowledge in the future and commented about war that had been fought over it." said Harper.

"You knew?" asked Alex in disbelief.

"Yes. I honestly don't think John is dead. If the war happened in his past, then the good guys should still win, and John is still alive." said Harper.

"Yeah, but just knowledge of future events can effect the outcome." said Alex.

"I didn't tell John anything in the present about the future." retorted Harper. "I think he knew something was up to begin with."

"There is no way he could have survived, they found his body. We buried him." exclaimed Alex.

"I don't care. I still think he is alive and well." said Harper as she grabbed the book from Alex and started to read again.

Alex just crossed her arms and sank down into the couch. Bird came and landed beside her as she scratched his head as she sat deep in thought.

Master Sumer was sitting around a table in the New York command center. Several members of the mortal government were there meeting with him concerning the war. As Secretary of Defense, James Woodward listened, Master Sumer explained the situation in the wizard world. It was quite a shock to Woodward to learn, that over half the wizard families were in hiding and not taking part in the war. The large number of the wizard forces were coming from magical creatures that had sided with the true enemy, the dark ones. As Sumer ended his meeting, Woodward and he walked out alone.

"Master Sumer, will you continue to help us." asked Woodward.

Sumer nodded, "Yes. Though for us to truly win, we need to get the wizards off their butts and get them into the fight. My people are mainly mortals, with equipment designed to fight off magical creatures and such, not true wizards or magic folk." answered Sumer.

"Designed?" asked Secretary Woodward.

Sumer nodded, "Yes. There was no way to build a gun with the normal means of powering it and still produce the velocities needed to get the ammunition to punch through not only magical defenses, but armor and such that wizards have.

So about 60 years ago, Tesla created the blueprints for a death ray, but of course that was just a cover. In truth, the weapon he created was a hand held railgun, using energy and magnets to propel an object at 10 percent plus light speed. At those velocities, the ceramic/plastic bullets we use can penetrate pretty much any wizard armor or defense, other than direct shielding. Although the bullets do wear down such defenses over time." stated Sumer.

"Can we get some of these weapons?" asked Woodward.

Sumer shook his head. "I can't hand over such weapons, but we can give you ammunition that will be more effective against wizards and magical creatures." stated Sumer.

"When can we expect that ammunition?" asked Woodward.

Sumer called over an aide and whispered to him. The aide said something back in whispers as Sumer turned his attention back to Woodward. "We can have around 500,000 units ready in the next week. Although the US is not the only one that we will hand the ammunition over to, so I ask that you be patient and deploy the new bullets to your most active forces. Within two months we can pretty much guarantee enough to provide for all your forces as well as those in other countries." said Sumer looking over an aide's computer and signing an order for shipment.

"Well if we are to do business then, who do we make the check out to?" asked Woodward.

"I am sorry, but I can not tell you until it is time. If the dark ones know too soon, we could be wiped out without support from the wizards. Plus we are not going to charge you for the ammunition or any other supplies. We just ask that you fight." said Sumer.

"I take it you plan to get the wizards involved?" Woodward asked as they neared the exit of the compound.

"Yes. Though I can not tell you when it will happen." answered Sumer as he held the door for Woodard.

"I see. I will inform the others of this information and see what they say. For now, we will continue our defense as is, with reaction forces set up to respond to attacks." said Woodward as he climbed into the waiting vehicle. Sumer nodded as he closed the door and the vehicle sped away.

Sumer walked back inside, deep in thought. He didn't see the aid running toward him and almost ran into the young woman.

"What is it?" barked Sumer looking annoyed behind his mask.

"Master Sumer, over 30 cities in the US and Mexico have come under attack. Our entire reaction force needs to be sent in. If something else comes up, we will have no reserves." said the aid.

Sumer walked with the aid to the command center. He watched as the screens showed the cities under attack. Nodding at the officer on duty, the knight ordered all forces to deploy. Sumer prayed this wouldn't get any worse.

Alex and Harper were sitting on the couch watching the news reports as they came in from around the US. Many cities had come under attack, and as usual the unknown knights were coming to the rescue. Alex and Harper watched as the screen changed to a picture of New York, showing a 200 foot tall rock golem marching down Broadway, destroying everything in site. Alex watched as police and several soldiers tried in vain to stop the golem, but were easily destroyed by the massive construct. Harper turned to Alex, "Where are the knights?" she asked as 15 minutes passed, and the massive golem approached Time Square.

"I don't know." Alex commented as an idea came to her.

"Let's go Harper." Alex said as she grabbed Harper's arm and drug her out the door with her. Alex ran outside and turned to Harper. "We are going to stop it. I am tired of just sitting in that lair being reminded of him." Alex said as she took out her wand and teleported her and Harper to Time Square.

In the New York command center, the staff began to suit up for action. Master Sumer's earpiece beeped as he was told, Alex and Harper were in Time Square to take on the massive golem. Sumer nodded and told the men to only watch as he turned to the second in command.

"This is what we have been waiting for. You will deploy according to Plan Phoenix. Your in command Master Vance." said Sumer as he ran out of the command center. Once outside, he found a shadow and disappeared into it.

As the golem approached Time Square, the cameras took notice of the 2 young women standing their ground in the middle of the square as everyone else ran. Alex raised her wand, and yelled out "Bombard Maximus" as a huge force hit the golem square in its torso. The golem stepped back, but recovered as a wizard on its shoulder shouted taunts at the young woman. Harper gave Alex a nod as Alex yelled, "Malestrom Portus" as a bolt of energy shot into the sky. Dark clouds formed and swirled above the massive golem. As the clouds boiled over in a cyclone, hundreds of lighting bolts rained down on the massive golem. It let out a terrible roar as the bolts began to dismantle the massive construct. The wizard teleported to the ground and ran as the golem was finally obliterated by the attacking storm. The sky returned to normal as 3 more wizards teleported in and fired spells at Alex and Harper. Harper was quick to raise a shield that took the brunt of the wizards' attacks. Alex sent several magic missiles at the new arrivals, taking down one, as the others shielded themselves. The 3 remaining wizards began to pound the two young women as the cameras around Time Square sent their images around the world. Alex was able to take another down as 4 more wizards teleported in and began to overwhelm Harper's well laid defense. As Harper was knocked down, exhausted from her magic use, Alex was next to go down as several wizards neared them for the killing shot. Before the wizards could finish their spells, several magic bolts from the flanks took them down with ease, as TJ and several other wizards ran out into the square.

Alex looked up in disbelief as TJ took her hand and helped her and Harper up.

"What are you doing here?" said Alex.

"We couldn't let a couple of girls do something we should have been doing to begin with." answered an older wizard as he neared the group.

As the dust settled from the golem's demise, 5 streaks of black smoke shot from the ruins and landed before the group of good wizards. The black smoke cleared as 5 dark ones stood up and let out an evil laugh.

"Finally, now you will die." said the lead dark one as the dark ones in unison sent out killing bolts of magical energy.

The wizards were taken by surprise, but were able to get under cover, before any were hurt.

"We can't fight that many dark ones. It's just 6 of us." said TJ as the older wizards figured out what to do.

"You three run, while we hold them off." said the older wizard as he and several others ran into the street and started to duel the dark ones. As the fight went one, the wizards fell one by one to the dark ones, as Alex and Harper ran from cover and used an aegis spell to protect the fallen wizards. The lead dark one laughed as it told its companions to finish them off. After a few minutes of bombardment, the shield Alex and Harper had created was failing. Alex looked at Harper and the other wizards as the shield disappeared. As the dark ones sent out beams of green energy at the weakened wizards, Alex looked up a mumbled, "I will see you shortly John."

As the beam neared, Alex ducked as a beam of white energy came from behind and blocked the beams from the dark ones. Harper turned around with Alex and the others to see a robed figure with a red cross on its breast, with his arm extended, launching the beam from its wand.

The dark ones stopped their attack as the robe figured yelled, "Bombardus Titum" as the dark ones were thrown back onto the ground in unison.

Two of the dark ones recovered and launched their response at the robed figured. The figure blocked the attack and obliterated one of the dark ones, while crippling the other with his return attack. The other two dark ones, recovered and charged at the wizards, as the robe figured placed a bubble of magical energy around the charging dark ones. Within seconds, the collapsing bubble destroyed the dark ones in screams of intense pain as their shadowy bodies were dissolved by the collapsing magic bubble. Alex looked on in awe as the robe figured walked passed her focusing on the lead dark one and his crippled minion. Alex sent a magical bolt at the crippled dark one sending it to its own screaming death, as the robe figure dueled with the last dark one.

Alex and Harper didn't notice the knights running to the wizards, pulling them to cover. Alex and Harper fought with their rescuers as they watched the intense duel of magic between the robed figure and the dark one. Alex finally got annoyed enough to send both of the knights flying towards the others as Harper freed herself. Watching the duel, the dark one and Sumer locked wands as magical energy flew everywhere. Several of the exhausted wizards regained enough strength to collectively form a field around the dueling wizards to limit the collateral damage as energy was leaping haphazardly at the surrounding area. As the energy intensified, the magic finally exploded sending the dark one and Sumer flying back in opposite directions, smoldering from the explosion. Sumer felt heat coming from his robes as he hurriedly patted him out and stood back up. The dark one faired less well as it started to get back up a little slower with a limp. Alex and Harper stood in shock as Sumer's hood fell and revealed the familiar face of John. As the dark one got up, it leapt at John as he was focused on Alex's stare. As the dark one flew toward John, Alex recovered from her shock, "What a minute here!" she yelled as she ran toward John and wrapped her arms around him. John pulled back and looked at Alex as a glint of intense anger came over Alex and she caught John with a right hook in the eye. John flew down on his back. As Alex stood over him, John looked behind her to see the dark one frozen in mid air. Alex extended her hand to John. John took it as Alex blackened his other eye. He looked up again, his face sore, to see Alex smiling and bending over to pick him up. She gave him a kiss and pulled away. "You ever, ever do that again, It will be much worse." said Alex as she hugged John again.

John nudged Alex to let him go, but Alex held on tight. "Alex. You need to turn around." said John as Alex looked up at him and simply shook her head.

"Alex I really do think you should turn around." said John as an urgency came to his voice. The other wizards and knights walked cautiously up to the frozen dark one, as John tried in vain to get Alex to let go of her death grip around him.

Alex finally let go of John and turned around as she put her hand up to her mouth in shock. "Did I do that?" asked Alex as she turned to John.

John nodded as Master Vance took off his helmet and bowed to him. "The area is secure sir." reported Vance as John held onto Alex.

"We are soo going to have a talk." whispered Alex as she smiled at the gathering crowd.

John looked at everyone and then walked to the dark one with Alex in tow.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harper as she walked up to John.

John looked at Alex as she gave him a devilish smile. "You thinking what I am thinking?" asked Alex.

"That would be so wrong, but it would work." John added.

"Good" said Alex as she waved her wand at the dark one and he disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" asked Harper as Alex and John tried to control their laughter.

"The most annoying place in the Universe....Fairyland. He is going to make a very nice fountain." said Alex with a devilish smile.

The wizards and knights nodded at the deviousness of the couple as they began to worry about the gathering crowd yelling questions at them. As several police started to put a perimeter around the group, John got an officer's attention, "Do not worry. We are leaving. Sorry for the mess." John said as he waved his wand and the wizards and knights disappeared.


	41. Chapter 40

The group appeared outside a great stone gate, surrounded by high overhanging cliffs, attached to even taller snow capped mountains. The cold wind blew hard, as the group huddled in a freezing weather. John grabbed onto Alex and led the group to the gate, as it slowly began to creep open. When the crack in the gate got big enough, John lead everyone inside as the doors closed back up and torches lit up the great cathedral like entrance. John motioned for them to follow him as they walked to the other side of the entrance. As the second gate began to open, a warm breeze blew through the entrance way. As John lead the group through the second gate, one could hear a pin drop as everyone was focused on the large hidden valley with a city standing proudly in the middle of it, as if out of some ancient story book. The city seemed to give off a glow as all sorts of magical creatures were flying about. No one saw the small welcome group walking towards them, as the lead figure cleared his throat.

"Greetings and welcome. I am Speaker Chen the 102nd." said the man as he looked upon the group.

The group was startled, as they turned to the welcoming party that had approached them. As Chen looked over the group, his attention was caught by a whisper from the back of the welcome party as the others made a path. Alex and Harper looked on as an old woman, using a cane slowly walked up to them. Looking over Harper the old woman smiled as she moved on to Alex.

Taking Alex's hand, "I see you are as devious as ever." said the old woman with a smile as she moved over to John.

Taking John's hand, the old woman stepped back, quickly dropping it. Pointing at John, "Eldar." she said as the speaker's eyes got wide.

"You are whole again?" asked Chen staring at John as the knights prepared to defend their master.

"Yes" said John as he put his hand up to ease the knight's nerves.

"Then it is true." said Chen as he quickly whispered to a young man and he took off down the main entrance steps into the valley.

Turning back to the group, Chen stepped up and motioned for the maidens to escort the wizards and knights to guest quarters in the city as he motioned for John to join him.

Alex and Harper looked at John in protest as he nodded to the maidens.

"Welcome to Shangri-La, Alex. They will take you and Harper to my home here. I will join you shortly. Don't worry, it is very safe here" said John as the maidens bowed to him and escorted Alex and Harper off to the city.

John followed Chen down into the valley as they walked along one of the many trails in the forested valley.

"It is good that you have come. I take it things are going as planned." said Chen.

"Chen, I threw the plan out about 400 years ago when all this started up again." remarked John.

Chen just chuckled, "Father once told me, all one needs is to think good thoughts and have a back up plan. The rest falls into place."

"Your father was a wise man." said John.

"I take it we will need to prepare the meeting hall." Chen stated.

"Yes. The knights are already gathering up representatives, I expect at least 1000 to gather here in the next few days." remarked John.

"We can easily accommodate that many. I must ask though, what are you expecting to do." asked Chen.

"We are putting back together what was once torn asunder. The magical world and the mortal world need to be mended back together. If not, they will both be torn apart." said John.

"The wizards may fight you on this." remarked Chen with some concern in his voice.

"Well Chen, the wizards don't know the truth. Once they get here and see everything, they should all come around. The knights are already prepared, we just have to get the wizards on board." commented John as they walked toward the city.

John walked down the long hallway, as several guards were standing around. As he came to his home inside the city, a knight was standing guard. As the knight saw John, he opened the door, as John stepped inside as Alex ran over to him.

"John, I can't believe this place." said Alex as she started to tell John about all the stuff she had seen. John smiled and took it all in as Harper was finishing off a bowl of ice cream.

"She has been like this ever since we got here." commented Harper as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"You're taking it in good stride." John commented, as Harper just shrugged and watched Alex go on and on about the Shangri-La.

After a while, Alex finally calmed down enough to get serious. "So why are we here?" she asked John as Harper listened.

"Well, we are here for a gathering of sorts." said John.

"A gathering of who?" asked Alex.

"Alex, you and Harper should know something. Magic wasn't always set a part from the mortal world. Actually a lot of problems over the years are because magic is hidden from the mortals. The wizards that wish to fight are coming here with the several of the knights and hopefully we can get everyone together and shove the dark ones back to Tartarus where they belong." stated John as he got up and fixed some food for Harper, Alex and himself.

After the meal, Harper, Alex, and John sat around the large quarters and talked for a while, catching up on what had happen over the past 4 months. John was quiet surprised that Alex had halfway let him off the hook. He was quite perplexed, since Alex was known to carry a grudge. As the night wore on, Harper went off to bed, as Alex took John into the master bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Harper laid down on the cloud like bed as she started to go asleep. As sleep was about to take hold, she jumped as she heard several things bump and crash in the next room. Harper rolled her eyes and took a pillow to try and drown out the sounds coming from next door.

Alex was busy yelling at John as he dodged another lamp tossed in his direction.

"Why? Do you think I am just one of your little toys?" yelled Alex tossing another lamp at John.

John did his best to remain calm as he dodged another lamp and let it shatter on the wall.

"No you're not a toy Alex. You know you're more than that to me." replied John.

"How would I know, you were so busy, and then you go away for months on end. You didn't even leave a note or anything telling me what you were doing." retorted Alex, her face red from her anger.

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone." remarked John as Alex threw another lamp at him.

Alex answered, "Really, well you told Harper, why don't you just..." as she trailed off, the lamp and everything in the room suddenly stopped. Looking around, John was frozen in place, with a look of when-is-this-going-to-be-over on his frozen face.

"Yeah, you need to stop right there." said a figure near the door. "At least before you do any irreparable harm." said the figure as she took off her hood and gave Alex a wink.

A few years ago, Alex would have been out the window before anyone could blink, but now, she simply sat on the bed giving the woman an annoyed look.

"Well who are you?" asked Alex.

"I am you. Duh." said the older Alex.

"Ok, so what are you here for?" Alex stated flatly.

"Supposedly to get you over this little bump." answered the older Alex.

"I don't need any help. John will be lucky to survive the next hour." replied Alex.

"You shouldn't be so rough on him. It wasn't his fault." the older Alex said as she walked over to the frozen John and looked at him.

Alex watched her older self look over John, "How do I know you are me?" asked Alex from the bed.

The older Alex broke her concentration from John and turned back around towards Alex.

Shrugging, "I don't know. This was easier on paper." stated the older Alex.

"It always is slick." said a man standing behind the older Alex.

The older Alex spun around with her wand out, as the figure simply plucked it from her hand before she could do anything. "Careful, I don't feel like regrowing a head." answered the man as he looked over to the younger Alex on the bed.

"Oh this was a bad one." the man commented as he took off his hood and sat down on a nearby chair.

"You are supposed to be frozen in the living room." chastised the older Alex.

The older John rolled his eyes as he got up and whispered something to the older Alex.

The older Alex stepped back from the conversation, "How?" asked the older Alex in disbelief.

"Well you have your daughter to thank for that. Oh and Jason, he figured what you two were doing to us." remarked the older John.

In surprise, "When did you figure this out?" asked the older Alex.

"A few years back, when Kat kept freezing me so she could raid my candy stockpile." answered John as he looked over to the younger Alex on the bed. "I do have to say, you were cute as a button when you were younger." remarked the older John.

"Cuter? What about now?" asked the older Alex as the couple started arguing with each other.

Alex was getting very annoyed, "Hey, Back to the point. My goodness, you are me." Alex remarked as she got off the bed.

The older John and Alex turned to the young Alex, as the older John put his arm around the older Alex. "See, you never listen to anyone. Including yourself." remarked John.

The older Alex gave her companion a sharp kick in the leg and then stopped. As a look of realization hit her, "You did this to simply prove that I am her." asked the older Alex.

"Yeap." replied the older John as he held his wife.

The older Alex just smiled at the older John. "You surprise me still." she remarked as the younger Alex walked up to them both.

"Ok, you are me, and he is John from the future I take it. Now if you please, I would like to get back to throwing things at John in the present." Alex stated staring at the couple.

"Oh look, isn't she just adorable. Even then you had an evil streak a mile long." remarked the older John getting another kick from his wife for the remark.

Looking up at her husband, "Fine, then you do it." said the older Alex as she walked over and sat down on the bed waiting for the older John to begin.

Alex looked at the couple very quizzically. Taking in a deep breath, "So what Harper told me was true. Magic is out, we are married, and I take it we have children." asked Alex.

The older John just nodded as his wife looked on waiting for him to answer Alex's questions.

"What happens if I do what I plan to do concerning John." asked Alex as she turned to her older self.

John motioned for the older Alex to answer. The older Alex simply stayed quiet as her younger self asked, then started to demand her to answer. After a few minutes, the older Alex finally gave in.

"I am so annoying." remarked older Alex looking over at John trying not to smile. "Anyways, normally I wouldn't be so forth coming, since I don't have the best record of non interference with time, but since John came I will be." remarked the older Alex as she walked over to her husband and put her arm around him.

"Alex. John didn't start all of this. We did. Well technically the dark ones, but we had a hand in it." remarked the older Alex.

"What are you talking about?" asked the younger Alex.

"It's complicated, and you know we don't like complicated things unless we are manipulating or causing some sort of trouble. Suffice it to say, we made a choice a long time ago and well, like usual it didn't go to well. John here, well he is John. You know as well as I do, that John is your partner in more ways than one. He has had to pay for our mistakes for a long time. Give him a break. He deserves that much, and you know it." remarked the older Alex to her younger self as she gave John a squeeze.

Alex looked at the couple and plopped down on the bed. "I don't know what to say." said Alex looking at the couple.

"The world is about to end, you are speechless." remarked John as the older Alex popped him upside the head.

"John, that doesn't help." she stated as she sat down next to her younger self.

"I know its tough Alex. You feel vulnerable around John and in truth he feels the same around you." said the older Alex as John nodded in agreement. "He would never hurt us on purpose, but that doesn't mean circumstance not doing the deed instead. Trust him Alex. He trusts you." finished the older Alex.

Alex simply sat there on the bed taking everything in. "He knows so much about me. Even that spot on our shoulder and neck. I hardly know anything about him." replied Alex.

"You know more than you care to admit Alex." commented John.

Alex thought for a moment. She giggled as she thought of rubbing John's ears and seeing him loose his place in his studies. How every time she walks into a room, he lights up just because she is there. She took note of how safe and warm she always feels when John lays or sits down beside her. Alex could think of a million times when John, going against his own better judgment, would help her create general chaos and not to mention covering for her when they would inevitably get caught. She started to tear up as she looked up to her older self and the older John. Alex swung her head over to where the younger John was still frozen in place about to dodge the spinning lamp about to hit him.

"I don't admit this often, but your right. I shouldn't take out my frustration on John." commented Alex.

"Well that is good to hear." stated the older Alex as she looked to her husband before walking over to Alex and whispering in her ear.

The younger Alex pulled back and gave her older self a shocked look. "Seriously. That's all I need to get him to do." asked Alex in disbelief.

The older Alex just nodded and looked over to her husband, as both Alexs laughed.

"Well I see I just got hosed on this one. I think you have done enough." stated John to his wife.

The older Alex gave her younger self a hug. "Remember what I said. It is that easy. Just don't take too much advantage of him." she remarked as she walked over to her husband. The older John walked over to the spinning lamp and laid it on the floor before turning back to his wife. "Don't want anyone to loose an eye." retorted John with a chuckle. His wife embraced him and they both waved goodbye and faded away.

As soon as they left, the room returned to normal as John fell to the ground trying to dodge the lamp on the floor. Looking over at Alex, he gave her a quizzical look.

"I didn't tell Harper anything." replied John as he got up off the floor, very confused. Alex ran over and gave him a hug.

Looking up to John, "I know. I am sorry for loosing my temper." Alex consoled as she put her head on his chest.

"John. Promise me you will tell me everything." Alex asked. John stood thinking for a moment. "Ok. I promise." said John as he gave Alex a squeeze, wondering what had brought on this change in her attitude.

"Good. Now hop into bed and let's get some sleep." remarked Alex as she took a running jump into the bed.

John stood there in shock watching Alex and trying to figure out what in the blue blazes just had happened. "What did you do with Alex?" asked John as he stayed standing near a bookcase.

"Nothing." answered Alex as she held the side of the blanket open for John to get in.

"Come on, it's cold. Will it make you feel better if I told you, I have forgiven you, but you still have payback coming." asked Alex.

John rolled his eyes at Alex. "Ahh, now I get it. Kill me with kindness. You have hung around me way too long." replied John as he slowly walked over to the bed and got into it, cuddling up close to Alex. Alex put her arm around him and laid her head on his rising chest, as John instinctively tried to pull away.

"You are not going any where John. You're mine, deal with it." Alex whispered. "By the way, shave the beard, you have such a handsome face." as John relaxed beside her and they both drifted off into sleep.

John and Alex lay sleeping in the large bed as an older, but surprisingly sprite old man quietly walked into the room. Alex was cuddled up to John as the man put his hand over John's mouth and gave him a quick shake. John's eyes opened and his hand pulled out the wand under his pillow as the man simply looked at John. John's tilted his head, and finally recognized the man.

"Come, brother, we need to talk." said the man softly as John simply nodded and untangled himself from Alex.

As John stood up the man shook his head, "Get some pants on and come out to the balcony, it's quite chilly." said the man as he walked out as John put on a robe and followed.

John walked out to the balcony and sat down beside the man.

"Its good to see you brother." said John.

"I see you have put yourself back together." said the man.

"Yes. A little more difficult than I thought." commented John as he looked up at the full moon.

"That is life, I told you as much when you started this." said the man.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be easier than what it turned out to be, Zee." said John.

"The more something is worth, the harder it is to gain." said Zee.

"Then I am probably ahead of schedule." retorted John.

"At least you still have your sense of humor." said Zee. "Now to business. I take it, you will need the potentias released."

John nodded, "It's the only way. Once the others are freed, the wizards would loose their magic save for the basics. Magical devices would cease to work, so we will need them to keep everything going, at least for our side." commented John.

Taking a moment to think, "I see. You do know, it will take both of you to free them." said Zee.

"I know. After what she did today, I think we won't have a problem." said John.

"What did she do?" asked Zee.

"She froze an elder dark one and then imprisoned it in crystal as a fountain in fairyland of all places." answered John.

Zee let out a loud fit of laughter. "You have got to be kidding me, though that does sound like her, even if she doesn't remember yet." said Zee.

"She amazes me every day Zee, and scares me to death." commented John.

"They tend to do that, John. Vulcan will be arriving tomorrow with a potentia. You do remember how to use them right?" asked Zee.

John chuckled, "Of course I do." answered John. "You simply let them beat on it, till it explodes, right?" joked John.

"Yeah" retorted Zee as he looked up to the sky.

"Well I must be off, much to do these days, and I do have you to thank for that. Honestly I wish we were back on the mountain, but I guess if the world can be healed, I can actually help get it done." commented Zee as he stood up and gave John a hug.

"Don't be a stranger John." said Zee as he disappeared in a bolt of lightening and was gone.

John walked back inside and got into bed with Alex. As he laid there in Alex's arms, he slowly drifted off to sleep again.


	42. Chapter 41

The next day started early for John. He got up at the crack of dawn and left a note for Alex explaining what he was doing. Alex rolled over and read the note that was on John's pillow and simply rolled back over in the warm bed. After trying to get back to sleep, she heard a loud knock at the door. Trying to ignore it, she rolled back over, but after several minutes of constant knocking, she put on a robe and walked out to the main room and answered the door. She was surprised to see TJ with his dad standing there with a cart of food for them. Alex let them in as she went to wake up Harper, who actually was already awake and studying. She gave Harper a lecture of answering the door, since she didn't get up before noon. Harper laughed as she greeted the guest and they all sat down to eat.

"So where is John." asked TJ's dad.

Alex looked up from her pancakes; "He is gone to meet some Vulcan guy." answered Alex as she refilled her glass of orange juice.

"Did you say Vulcan?" TJ's dad said surprised.

Alex looked back at TJ's dad, "Yeah, I don't stutter." she retorted.

TJ's dad elbowed TJ and whispered, "Is she always like this?"

Harper heard the question and chimed in before TJ, "Only before noon." she answered.

Alex looked at both of them, "What's the big deal." Alex remarked as TJ's dad looked over at her.

"The big deal Alex, is that Vulcan is an elder, or what mortals refer to in myths as immortals or their forms of gods and goddesses. If Vulcan is coming here, then that means the immortals are actually still around and are thinking about coming into the war." replied TJ's dad.

"Immortals. Yeah right." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

Harper just sat there quietly as Alex kept staring at her. "Right Harper?" asked Alex trying to get her friend to agree with here.

"Well Alex...I wouldn't say that." answered Harper.

"When did you start to know things about the magical world that I don't" asked Alex as she stared at Harper.

"Ah, when I actually started to read up on the magical world." Harper fired back.

"Reading, its such a waste of time. I will just ask you from now on." retorted Alex.

"Like you don't already." Harper commented as they all heard a loud commotion outside.

Walking out onto the balcony, they looked down to see the iron gates of the city open up, as a large caravan strolled into the city. In the middle of the convoy, a large trailer was carrying a huge crystal the size of a car on it. Alex saw John walking beside the crystal as the knights they came with flanked around the cart. Alex waved at John as he got the attention of a rather stocky and large fellow walking beside him and pointed up at Alex and the others on the balcony. Vulcan waved at the same time John did as the caravan split off and the potentia was taken to the grand meeting hall in the center of the city.

As the day wore on, John came and got Harper, TJ, and Alex and took them to the grand hall. As they entered, hushed whispers could be heard from the group standing around the crystal that was in the middle of the chamber.

John walked over to Vulcan, "So is it ready?" asked John.

"Yes it is. You have the suck...I mean wizards to test it on." asked Vulcan.

"Of course, but don't scare them, they are skittish enough as is." whispered John.

Vulcan nodded as he stepped out of the way and John asked for Harper and TJ to step forward. Taking their hands, John closed his eyes as their wizard power manifested into an orb of glowing energy in front of the two young people. In a flash, John's eyes opened as a beam of energy shot through him from the crystal and connected with the orbs of magic in front of Harper and TJ. In moments, the orbs shined a bright white as they reabsorbed into Harper and TJ. Alex and Vulcan caught the two young wizards as the exchange of energy took a toll on the two.

John got Harper's attention after she recovered some, "How do you feel?" he asked.

Harper took a moment, "Fine, other than feeling really tired." answered Harper.

"That will pass. Cast a spell." John asked as he handed Harper his wand.

Taking the wand Harper cast a shield spell as it appeared and then disappeared when she deactivated the spell.

"Works fine." Harper said as she looked over at TJ as he did the same.

John smiled at both of them and then turned to Vulcan. "It works my friend. It seems we will be ready for this evening." said John as he turned to Alex.

"I am hungry, let's go find something to eat." he said as he took Alex's arm and they walked out of the hall with TJ and Harper in tow.

As the sun began to set behind the surrounding mountains, a large train of people began entering the city. They filed into the great hall as the sun finally set. The strange knights were on guard as they took over for the city's guard around the great building. As the people finally assembled, Speaker Chen took the podium and welcomed everyone. There were over a thousand wizards, mortals, and magical creatures assembled in the ancient city.

As Chen got the introductions going, Alex elbowed John and Whispered, "Glad I don't have to do that." as she pointed at Chen.

John just smiled and tried to watch the speaker as Alex conjured up some popcorn and watched as well.

After a few more minutes, Alex was starting to drift off, as she heard John's name called out. She looked at him perplexed as he shrugged, stood up, and walked over to the podium and shook the Speaker's hand. Taking the podium, John looked out among the gathered crowd a little intimidated.

"Greetings everyone. Thank you for coming. Those of you who don't know me, I am John. I am the founder of the Templar Knights, which guard this building and has been saving the mortals over the past year. I am also the one that called for this gathering, in order to get you all on board." announced John as the crowd looked around at the knights in surprise.

"Getting on board what?" yelled someone from the crowd.

John brushed the sweat from his brow as he looked at Alex. He turned back around, "Getting on board to fight this war and end this hypocrisy you call a wizard world. There is no such thing as the wizard world, or the mortal world....its all THE WORLD." John said while putting his hands up in quotes for the last part for emphasis.

"Yeah right. I am out of here." yelled a person from the crowd. John looked as several were getting up to leave. Before he could say anything, Alex popped up at the podium and took the microphone.

"Excuse me....I said Excuse me!!" yelled Alex as everyone turned around to see her standing in front of John.

"What do you think you are doing? John has saved all your butts more times than my brother can count...since well let's face it, I am not a counter." Alex trailed off as she found her voice again.

"I grew up with mortal parents, my mother is mortal, always has been, and she has always hated magic...for 1 reason. It tears us all apart. My dad and aunt haven't spoken to each other in 20 years. Most wizard families are the same. It's just not right and everyone here knows it and simply sweeps it all under the rug. Simply put it doesn't have to be that way. Magic is not some secret to keep, but something to share and better life. Now if you don't mind, sit down, before I sit you all down." ended Alex staring down several of the closer wizards that were leaving.

The wizards quickly found their seats as Alex turned and smiled at John as she sat back down and began to eat her popcorn once again.

"Well, thank you Alex." John said quiet perplexed at the scene. "Listen. Those of you in the know, know how magic is actually made for wizards. I have a solution to this." John said as the crystal was unveiled. Gasps came from the crowd as John allowed them to absorb the information before them.

"Yes, it is a real potentia, and there are more where this one came from. I give you my word, you fight, and win, you will have more magic than you can imagine. If not, the world itself will be torn asunder." stated John.

"How can we win? We don't control anything." yelled someone from the crowd.

"You just have to fight with us. The Templars will be our troops as they have been all along. Although they don't have magic, they are trained to fight magical creatures and the likes, and have the technology to do it from the mortals. We need magic, we need wizards to make potions, to help transport others, to simply stand with the templars and fight the dark ones and dark wizards. Right now, we are fighting with one hand behind our backs, we need you." announced John as the crowd got suddenly quiet.

Taking the iniative, "Listen. The potentia will replace those damnable death crystals used now. Those of you that wish to join the fight, come down here and we will transfer your powers over to the potentia. After that, we will get you briefed, see where you will best serve, and get you into the fight." announced John as nobody moved.

John turned to Alex and shrugged as she gave a huff and walked to the podium, pushing John out of the way, "Must I do everything." she remarked as she turned to the crowd.

"Now people! Lets move it!" she yelled as every wizard in the hall walked down the steps and gathered around the potentia. Alex closed John's open mouth as he stood in awe of the young woman before him. She smiled and took her seat as if nothing happened and began to dig into her popcorn.

"Next time, you are doing this." he remarked as he jumped down from the podium and made his way over to the potentia. After the ritual was performed, the wizards' powers were transferred and there were taken to be inducted into the newly formed wizard forces.


	43. Chapter 42

Over the next several days, the Russo family finally reunited with each other. Justin and Juliet had returned from the fight in the vampire lands, while Max and Demetria had come from Egypt where the Magi and wizard forces had finally expelled the dark wizards and their minions. John let the Russo's take over his home, since it was built for a large family to begin with, while he was busy with the constant flow of wizards and other magical concerns. Alex hadn't seen him for several days, save for the odd meal he would attend with everyone.

Theresa and Jerry were simply flabbergasted at the hidden land as they spent time exploring the valley and city. Justin and Juliet were busy resting and spending time with each other, since most of their time had been spent in hiding or fighting off dark wizards. Max and Demetria kept busy resting and finishing Max's magic studies. Alex and Harper simply hung out and tried not to make a nuisance of themselves. As the days went on though, Alex finally decided she wanted to know what John was busy doing and took Harper to find him.

Alex and Harper found John in the great hall, turned magic center. As Alex and Harper entered, they were shushed as John was busy transferring power to wizards. He also was kept busy by transferring magical items to the new magic source. Even from a distance, Alex could tell something was wrong with John. As she neared him, he looked toward her and gave her a half smile. She could make out the exhausted look in his eyes as she drew near. As John finished another transfer, Alex grabbed him, as his legs simply failed him. One of the templars, called out for a healer as several more surrounded him. Alex looked on in worry as she kneeled down beside him. John's eyes halfway opened and he smiled as he went back into unconsciousness.

John woke up in his bed surrounded by the Russos and several other people. A golden haired man in a white coat looked at John, "Welcome back my brother." said the healer. John looked around and smiled as everyone stared at him as he rose up to see everyone.

"I am fine. Apollo?" John asked as he tried in vain to sit up.

"Well your memory is still intact. I think you just exhausted yourself. When was the last time you slept?" asked Apollo.

John thought for a moment, "I think Friday?" John said unsure of himself.

"Friday? That was 5 days ago John. You need to rest, especially with all the things you been doing." said Apollo.

"I will rest when this is over." John said as he tried to get up.

Alex simply pushed him back down. "You're not going anywhere." she stated as she looked to Apollo.

He smiled at John, "Yes, since you have a history of not listening to others, Alex will make sure you get some sleep and eat." Apollo said as he grabbed his black bag and got up.

John just moaned in protest, but was quickly silenced by Alex as she put her hand to his lips. "You can start back tomorrow after you rest tonight. You need at least 6 hours of rest per day. Now I must be going. If you need anything else, just call." said Apollo as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Over the next week, John took it a little easier. Alex and Harper didn't leave his side as he worked to get the wizards into the fight. John and the rest of the Russos were sitting down to eat breakfast on a beautiful Sunday morning. As they ate their food and talked about what was going on, Jerry got a serious look about him and turned to John.

"John. I don't mean to be a pain or anything. I know you and my children are quite busy, but Theresa and I, well we want to return home." said Jerry.

John took a moment and squeezed Alex's hand, "Sure, but I would like to finish eating first." said John as he was finishing up his second helping of eggs and bacon.

Jerry gave Theresa a perplexed looked as both drew their attention to John.

"Sure? That's it, we go back home to New York and the sub shop?" asked Theresa.

Between bites John just nodded as he continued to stuff his face. "These are some excellent eggs Theresa." commented John going on a tangent.

Jerry looked back at Theresa, "I thought that would be more difficult." whispered Jerry to Theresa.

"Me too." replied Theresa.

The Russos finished their meal and John pulled out his Iphone. After sending a text, his phone beeped as a smile came across his face. He showed Alex the text and she simply clapped her hands with excitement.

"This will be good." she commented as John told Jerry and Theresa they were ready to take them to New York.

As all the Russos gathered, John took out his wand and waved it in the air, as they all disappeared.

The Russos appeared outside of their sub shop. Jerry and Theresa were prepared to see their home and business a burned out husk, but instead their jaws dropped as two templars were standing in suits outside the door of their shop. Jerry looked in awe as the outside of the building didn't have so much as a scratch on it. John took a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Jerry. Motioning for Jerry to open the door, he stood with Justin, Alex, Harper, and Max as Jerry and Theresa excitedly unlocked the door and went inside. The others followed behind them and saw Theresa in tears and Jerry in awe of the sub shop.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted anything changed, so I told them to put it back like it was." John commented as Jerry ran into the kitchen and started to hug all his sandwich making tools. Theresa went upstairs to check on the rest of the loft as the rest of the clan sat down at the empty tables to wait for their parents to finish their inspections.

Jerry came out of the kitchen and looked over to the others. "John, it's amazing. Everything is just like it was." Jerry commented as he sat down to wait on his wife.

"No problem Jerry. It's the least I could do. The templars will keep an eye on this place and the magical protections will keep the dark wizards at bay." stated John as Theresa came running down the stairs.

"Jerry, Jerry. It's all here like nothing happened, we have our home back." Theresa said as she sat down with her husband.

"So we can actually open for business?" asked Jerry.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't have brought you back home if you couldn't. You will be safe here so don't worry. Open up, do what you wish." replied John.

Theresa looked at her children and then back to John. "Will everyone be able to stay here now?" asked Theresa.

"Yes. This is our home Theresa. Although we will be busy with other things, Waverly Place is our home and of course we will be around. The lair's portal and magical devices have all been switched over to the potentia, so this place is safe and magic enabled." replied John.

Alex leaned her head on John's shoulder as John continued to explain the magical protections and such on the sub shop and loft. Theresa and Jerry were quite happy with the fine job done fixing the sub shop.

"John. Thank you for giving us our home back." said Theresa.

"No need to thank me Theresa. You and Jerry didn't have to let a young 13 year old boy join your family 5 years ago. It is the least I can do." answered John.

"Well guys, let me get the food out of the back and we will have a little celebration lunch to christen our newly fixed up home." said Jerry as he got up and motioned for Justin and John to follow him into the back.

After a few minutes, they all returned with sandwiches, pickles, and chips for everyone. As they all ate, the Russos let out a sigh of relief as they were finally back home.


	44. Chapter 43

Over the next few months, the war drew on. Over a billion people had been killed in the war so far, most had been killed during the first open attacks on the mortals, but recently the dark forces had begun to strike at civilian targets as the templars and wizards were pushing back the dark armies. At first, the mortals were simply in shock from their reality being suddenly flipped upside down. As the dark forces attacked mortals directly, most started to simply hate magic and anything to do with it. It wasn't until the wizards, along with the templars started to show up in force that the mortals started to understand their new world. Now, instead of templars and wizards having to dodge angry mobs of mortals after their battles, the mortals themselves had begun to help the wizards fight. In several instances when the dark forces would attack a town or village, instead of running, the mortals stood their ground and began to fight back as they delayed the enemy so the wizards could show up and take the dark forces on.

As the world changed, so did the wizards themselves. Many had simply stayed in hiding, until word reached them of other wizards fighting with the templars. Once the dark forces started to fall back, more and more wizards had joined up and a snowball effect over the winter months had produced a force twice as large as the remaining forces of the dark ones.

John, with Alex and Harper at his side was busy figuring out their next move. As spring was starting to melt the snows of winter, he had a deep yearning to strike a decisive blow against the remaining dark wizards and their power.

"Why don't we just take out their power base?" asked Alex staring at John.

"It could work. Though the wizard power plant would be heavily guarded. I just don't know how we could make it in to destroy the magic crystals and free the dragons." remarked John.

"A diversion?" commented Harper.

"There is nothing that could cause enough fear for them to divert forces from the power plant." replied John.

"What if we went after the dark ones themselves?" asked Alex.

"I would already do that, but they are in hiding." replied John.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Alex.

Before John could answer, "You know, if I were a dark one in hiding, I would be someplace nice and no where near any of the fighting." commented Harper.

John looked over to Alex and a smile came across his face as he called for an aid and whispered something to him. The templar left and came back rather quickly with a piece of paper and handed it to John.

John gave Harper a big hug. "Harper you are a genius." remarked John as Alex gave him a quizzical look.

"They are in Hawaii." remarked John as he gave the paper to Alex and Harper to read.

"This just says no attacks have been made there and it's been unseasonably cold for the past few months." remarked Alex looking up from the paper.

"Yes, but if you look at the weather patterns and know that the dark ones, when in a group have deliterous effects on weather, one can pinpoint them." said John as he put a finger on a map.

"They are there." remarked John. "I am sure of it."

"So what do we do now?" asked Alex.

"You my dear will be taking your team, along with Apollo to the power plant. I will be taking Justin and a force of templars and wizards to Hawaii to attack the dark ones. Since we can keep them from teleporting out, they will call in everything they have to keep us from taking them and most of their forces will be stuck there." remarked John as he looked to Alex and Harper to see if they were following him.

"So when they call for help, some or most of the guys guarding the power plant will teleport to their aid, while we go into the plant and take it out?" asked Alex.

"Sort of. You will sneak into the plant, destroy the crystals, and free the dragons. After that the dark wizards and the old infrastructure will be magicless." summed up John.

"Free the dragons? Won't they try to eat us?" asked Harper.

"Don't worry they won't." said John as he patted Harper on the shoulder.

"Now, let's go get everything ready and we will plan to strike in the morning." said John as a group of aids came into the room and started to get things ready for the strike.

The next morning saw the warehouse, turned templar command post, busier than ever with preparations for the coming assault. John had gone over the plan with Alex and Harper, but was still somewhat worried at the coming assault. Hopefully it would work, but no one ever knows what will eventually happen. Especially since there was more to this than what Alex and Harper knew.

As the time drew near, John sent Alex and Harper off to the wizard power plant. They telported in with several other wizards and templars and began to sneak about, observing the defenses of the power plant. Out front stood several massive rock constructs with several dark wizards amoung them. A security fence ran around the large block looking building as Alex and Harper quietly made their way to the fence and prepared to break into the plant.

John appeared near a large mountain on one of the smaller islands in the Hawiian chain. He watched as several templars and a wizard were busy setting up a large crystal that would allow for teleports into the area, but would block anyone fleeing using teleportation magic. The wizard activated the crystal as John began to chant a rather long spell. Within moments, John finished his chant as a large army suddenly appeared around the mountain. The wizard and templars stood around John as he ordered the army to start marching towards the mountain as fireballs were flung from the advancing ranks.

Inside the mountain, the dark ones and their wizard council sat in fear as they suddenly realized an army had teleported in and begun to attack their defenses. As usual, the dark ones tried to flee with their council puppets, but were blocked. In anger, the dark ones ordered the wizards to call in reinforcements from everywhere. Within moments, the dark forces began to teleport in and start to attack the encroaching templar forces.

As the call went out, the massive constructs at the wizard power plant and several of the wizards left their post as they responded to their masters' call for aid. Alex and Harper nodded at each other as Alex cut through the fence and ran toward the few wizards left defending the plant. Within moments, Harper and Alex had taken down the defenders and were having the templars set breeching charges on the doors to the plant. Within moments, an explosion rocked the plant as Alex and Harper rushed into the breech of the plant. They stopped and stared as they saw 12 monsterous crystals running down the center of the plant with dragons chained to each of them. The dragons looked over at the intruders along with their wizard masters. Before the wizards could attack the intruders, the dragons turned on their captors and gobbled, burned, or ripped the dark wizards apart.

After the place was secure, Alex walked over with Harper to the first huge crystal. Looking at it, she felt messmerized by the crystal. She swore she heard a voice as she pointed her wand at the crystal and recited the spell John had given her to use. As Alex recited the spell, a crack began to form in the 12 monsterous crystals as the dragons fought to break their chains. Harper, along with the wizards began freeing the dragons as the dragons moved away from the cracking crystals. As the cracks propagated, the crystals began to hum loudly and shake as a sparkling golden mist began to seep out of the cracks. As everyone began to back away, Alex stood near the crystals and continued reciting the spell. Suddenly the first crystal gave way, followed by the others as a bright flash and loud crack reverbarated across the building. The golden mist enveloped Alex and the crystals as the rest of the crystals were heard crashing and shattering within the mist. Harper was stopped by several templars as she called out for Alex, who had disappeared in the mist from the crystals.

Across the planet, the dark wizards and their magical devices stopped working. John noticed the dark wizards falling back to his phantom army. Satisfied, John gathered his team together and teleported out of the battle, while his phantom army disappeared. The dark ones in their hidden fortress roared out in anger as they felt the magic they created begin to disappear and realized they had been duped. The dark ones, furious over the destruction and ruse, ordered their reavers to the power plant as they left their hiding spot for another location.

John appeared outside the power plant as the golden glow from the crystals were fading. As he entered through the breech, he reconstituted the door, expecting the dark ones to send their worst at them. Turning around, John ran to where Harper was standing, staring into the mist.

"I can't see her." yelled Harper as she struggled to get free of the templars holding her back.

John walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Easy there, she is fine." said John as he continued to walk and entered the mist.

As minutes passed, Harper and the others jumped as they heard the roars of several reavers outside the building. The templars surrounded the wizards and stood ready, as several reavers broke through the windows, landing hard on the cement floor of the plant. Harper sent several spells at the beasts, but failed to even slow them down. The templars began firing their mortal weapons at the reavers, but they could only hold them off for so long. The dragons began to stir and started to attack several of the intruders as one of the reavers finally broke through the templar defense and closed in on Harper and several of the wizards. As the reaver got within it's killing range of the wizards, a crystal shard shot out of the mist and impaled the reaver, pinning it into a wall. The other reavers, hearing the death screams of their companion, stopped to see what had killed their kind. As they gathered, staring into the mist, the 6 reavers ran into the mist. Harper and the others looked on as they heard blood curdling screams as 4 of the reavers were sent flying out of the mists and were sent flying through the walls of the building. Several templars ran to the downed reavers. Before the reavers could get up, they put several bullets into the head of each of the reavers, killing them. As the mist was starting to disperse, Harper could hear the pounding of flesh against flesh as she started to see a small figure with a reaver in a head lock. Within moments, Harper ducked as a reaver's head flew by her and landed against the wall behind her. As the templars returned to Harper and the wizards, they jumped out of the way, as the torn body of the last reaver landed where they had stood only moments ago.

Harper turned to Apollo as the templars took up defensive postions in front of them.

"What did that?" she asked Apollo.

Apollo, looking into the mist, "A very very ticked off immortal." he commented as two figures began to appear in the dispersing mist. As the mist began to finally lift, Harper and Apollo could make out Alex, as she was kneeling beside an unconscious body laying on the floor in front of one of the destroyed crystals. John was standing beside her as Apollo and Harper ran past the templars towards them. Turning around, John pointed at 11 other bodies laying unconscious on the plant floor.

"My god, what is going on?" exclaimed Harper as she saw Alex with tears in her eyes.

Alex looked up at Harper as she neared, "They imprisoned them, using their power to reinforce and expand their own. They will all pay for this." Alex yelled as her body began to glow gold and then turning into a bright red.

John put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "Easy there slick." John consoled as Alex turned around and embraced him. The red glow subsided as she began to weep for the fallen immortals into John's shoulder.

"They were suppose to have gone with the others. This wasn't suppose to happen." Alex exclaimed as she held onto John even tighter.

"I know Alex. They are free now and we need to get them out of here before something else shows up." John said softly as Alex looked up at him.

"I remember John. How did you do it...for 10,000 years?" Alex said in disbelief.

"Knowing that we would be here one day, and the hope that things could be corrected." John said softly.

Alex's eyes began to glow as her anger for the dark ones began to increase. "Oh, this will be corrected. I will have their heads for this." stated Alex as she turned to the the others gathering the unconscious immortals.

"Well, lets get them out of here, and then we can have your revenge." said John as he motioned for the dragons to come near. The elder dragon of the bunch, didn't move as it kept its gaze on Alex. John walked to the dragon and whispered something to it. The dragon roared as the other dragons began to walk over to Apollo and the unconscious immortals. Gently taking the unconscious immortals in their claws, the dragons sent a fire ball at a wall, creating a large hole, in which, the dragons one by one bore the immortals out of the power plant to an unknown location. John turned to the others as he gathered them close together. Waving his wand, the group disappeared.


	45. Chapter 44

The Atlantic ocean was so still, it looked like glass rather than water. As Alex, John, and Harper appeared, John grabbed Harper, when the realization hit her that there was only water under her feet. Holding her til she got her footing, Harper looked over at the couple,

"Walking on water? What is out here?" Harper asked as she heard several loud roars overhead. Looking up, they saw the group of dragons flying from the North American coast.

"It can't still be here, you destroyed it." remarked Alex putting her hand on her hip.

John smiled, "Well destroy is such an ugly word. I rather would say, hide." replied John.

"Hide? You hid an entire city?" Alex said in disbelief.

"Yes, like I could destoy such a beautiful place, thats like destroying the mona lisa or big ben. You just don't do it." remarked John.

"You were always the nice one." Alex said as she put her arm around John's back and looked on with Harper.

John took his wand out and started to chant a spell. As he was finishing up the minutes long spell, out in the distance, the ocean began to bubble. After a few moments the small vortex created, grew larger and larger as the top of the highest towers of the ancient city began to rise out of it's ocean home. As mintues passed, the ancient buildings and streets, including the paved roads of stone and walls of coral began to appear out of the ocean. As the city was almost clear of the water, Harper and Alex gasped as they felt stone underneath their feet. Finally the city had fully risen out of it's ancient tomb, reflecting a glow from the sun light that could be seen for miles around. In unison, the dragons in the sky bellowed in reverance as the City of Atlantis had returned.

John took Harper and Alex and ran down the main avenue of the city towards the citadel in the heart of Atlantis. They got to the main doors, as the dragons landed outside the citadel, laying down the unconscious immortals as Apollo ran to the small group.

"You two are full of surprises." remarked Apollo as Alex pointed to John.

Chuckling, "Don't try and put this on me Alex. It was your idea to begin with." John retorted as the great gate of the citadel opened up.

Several people ran out of the gate with stretchers and a group clothed in white robes followed. They ran to the immortals and placed them on the stretchers as the healers began to look them over and offer up remedies for the unconscious immortals. One of the men walked up to John and Alex and bowed his head.

"Elders. You have returned. Are the dark ones gone?" he asked.

John answered first, "No, but they are severly weakened, templars will be arriving shortly to defend the city. Whoever is left here, should be informed, that the final battle will be here." said John as Alex looked at him quizzically.

John leaned over to Alex's ear, "We fight here, so we can contain the dark ones if they get out of hand." whispered John as understanding dawned on Alex's face.

"Good idea." remarked Alex as she filled Harper in on the plan.

Alex, Harper, and John followed their guides into the citadel behind the unconscious immortals. Their guide led them off to their quarters to rest and clean up while the healers worked on the immortals that were still weak from their ordeal.

John cooked some food for Alex and Harper as they ate on a balcony overlooking the city. As night began to fall, they could see boats and aircraft coming from the mainland towards the city, dropping off templars and equipment for the upcoming battle.

"I can't believe we are actually standing in Atlantis." Harper said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I thought you destroyed it in your fit of rage John." Alex commented.

Harper looked at Alex and John quizzically, "Well I did, but I didn't. It was a ruse. I took my anger and heart ache out on those wizards responsible. The city has stayed here under the waves for 10,000 years. People stayed here, and more people came...you know those tales of the bermuda triangle, well. They ended up here." explained John.

"What will the mortals think about this?" asked Alex.

John waved his hand as a square appeared before them and then flashed a video. The magic screen was set on CNN as Anderson Cooper was reporting...

"The scene here is one of simple disbelief. 10 miles off the coast of Florida, within sight of Miami, a city has suddenly appeared out of the depths of the ocean. Many are commenting that this is the lost city of Atlantis. I am here with Professor Crumb, one of the elder wizards, and member of the newly formed Wizard Council. So Professor, what are we looking at?"

Professor Crumb took a moment, "Well Mr. Cooper we are looking at Atlantis. Before what mortals call recorded history, there were several cities around the world which were home to immortals and other magical folk, including mortals as well. Atlantis was said to have been destroyed at the beginning of what we call the Long Night. That is when the immortals went away and left magic in the hands of wizards. Now it seems, Atlantis was just hidden, and I wouldn't be surprised to find out other ancient lost cities are still around." commented the Professor.

"What does this mean for us?" asked Cooper.

"It means a lot of things. The immortals have returned for one, though do not fear, they do not need, nor want worship or to build a religion. They are more like mortals than anyone realizes. Another thing is that the war should be over soon. I have heard that the forces of good have destroyed the old wizard power base, which has depleted the magic of the dark forces for good. I suspect Atlantis will be the final battle to come." answered the Professor.

"Final battle?" asked Cooper.

"Yes, the final battle, well the last big one at the least. Atlantis is where it all started. When the city was hidden, the immortal leaders there were captured by my ancestors and imprisoned with the help of the dark ones in huge magic crystals that, I am ashamed to say, we used for our own purposes to boost our own magic since the "parents" of magic were gone." summed up the Prof.

"Amazing. Simply amazing, Professor Crumb. Is there anything else you wish to tell us before we go?" Anderson Cooper asked.

Professor Crumb,looked directly into the camera, "Yes there is. For everyone out there. I know most of you have lost family and friends in this war. Your entire reality has been flipped upside down. You have had to give up old ways, and have taken up new ways. I can tell you with the utmost certainity, that this will get worse before it is over, but if you stay strong, do what needs to be done, and of course you don't panic...I promise you, a new dawning of mankind can come from this terrible tragedy, in which all men, mortal and magical will live together in peace, freedom, and prosperity." ended Professor Crumb as the camera swung back to Anderson Cooper.

"Well there you have it everyone. I want to thank Professor Crumb for being here and explaining this to us. The President will be holding a press conference in an hour, so please stay tuned." said Cooper as the screen went to a commerial and John muted the sound.

"It's almost over with, isn't it." asked Alex as she snuggled up to John.

"Yes. Thank the creator." remarked John as he kissed her on the forehead.

Thomas poked his head through the doorway as Harper jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where have you been?" she asked as Thomas gave her a kiss and sat down.

"I just got back from talking with the Magi council. They are sending out the best we have to help defend the city." remarked Thomas as Harper sat down beside him.

"How long has that been going on?" commented Alex pointing at the couple across from her.

"Oh, sorry Alex. You have been so worried about John and stuff, I didn't want to burden you with more." Harper said as Alex rolled her eyes and looked up at John.

"Did you know about this?" asked Alex turning to John.

"Kinda." replied John as Alex gave him a playful pop on his chest.

"Well they are cute together." remarked Alex as she looked over the couple.

"I am glad we have your blessing, Alex." Harper said sarcastically.

"Well everyone, I am tired, and it will be a busy day tomorrow, so I am off to bed. Good night everyone." John said as he got up and walked inside the home. Alex gave Harper a hug, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she commented as she smiled at the couple and followed John to bed.

"See told you it would be easy." remarked Thomas as Harper playfully slapped his arm and laid back into the bench to watch the stars and ocean in the moonlight.

John and Alex got into the soft cloud like bed and cuddled up to each other. Alex laid her head on John's chest as he stroked her raven hair gently.

"John. Can I ask you something?" asked Alex softly.

"Of course." replied John looked down at Alex.

"Well John, I guess you are the only other one that I could ask. Why don't I feel any different. It's like I now automatcially remember things." stated Alex as John continued to stroker her hair.

"You are you, no matter what. That is what makes everyone so special. Your still the little trouble making immortal that drove everyone nuts then, as well as now." said John.

"How can you love me John if I am such a problem?" asked Alex flipping her head over to look at John's face.

Looking directly into Alex's eyes so she would not mistake his words, "Slick. You are the spice of my life. Without you, life is dull, boring, and a little less colorful. You are the most stubborn and troublesome person I know, but you are also one of the most kind and generous when you want to be. Venus would say, that we complete each other, pardon the line. I remember the first time I saw you before Atlantis fell, and when I found you again. You know you acted the same way then as you did 6 years ago." John chuckled.

Alex smiled and blushed as she gave John a quick kiss. "Come to think about it, I did didn't I." remarked Alex.

John just smiled and held her. "How did you know you would find me again?" asked Alex.

"Theo found you, not me." answered John.

"You had to know you would find me or you wouldn't have split yourself." stated Alex.

"At the time, I had finished up fighting 2 world wars and was dealing with the craziness of the "Red Scare". I was tired of it all, and that was when Hera came and gave me a choice. Either I could keep on going as is, or I could give up my knowledge and see if I would run into you. Suffice it to say, I chose the latter." stated John giving Alex a smile.

"Why? You should have been able to use magic to fix it all." replied Alex as she laid on John.

"Not to give you a bigger head than you already have, but you are the most powerful magic user ever. I just have more experience and a better memory. Not to mention I actually read." said John as Alex gave him a playful hit on the chest for his latter comment.

Alex thought for a moment as her memories of the past with John returned more and more. "I am aren't I." stated Alex as she kept thinking trying to reopen those parts of her past.

"Yes, your a female. You by definition are creation manifest. We males just try and keep you all safe." stated John trying not to laugh at his own deriding of men.

Giving John a wink, "I knew there was always something superior about us women." Alex said smiling at John and giving him a squeeze.

"Though I guess we will always need someone to squash the spiders and make us feel good." stated Alex as she broke into laughter. John laid there laughing at Alex's ephiany of why males were created.

"Well we do that job quite well." replied John as he kissed her on the forehead.

Alex moved her head up and gave John a very passionate kiss. "That you do. That you do." whispered Alex as John and her rolled over on the bed.


	46. Chapter 45

Over the next week, word spread like wildfire throughout the world about Atlantis's return. The best and brightest from every country were sent to Atlantis to help in it's defense. As the forces of good gathered, so did the forces of darkness. Severly weakened, the dark ones marched along with the trolls, undead, and reavers left in their ranks. As they marched, toward Atlantis, the forces of good kept watch on them as they prepared for the defense of the city. Miami was evacuated as the dark forces entered the city to use it as a staging ground for Atlantis. The dark ones raised a large land bridge that extended to the walls of Atlantis for their army to walk across. As the earthen bridge appeared, the dark forces began their long march to the city walls off in the distance.

As the dark forces marched across the land bridge, they soon came to the city walls and began their assault. The reavers quickly jumped the walls and began to fight with the city defenders in the streets. The trolls and undead used ladders to scale the coral ramparts as the dark ones began to attack the large main gates of the city.

In the central tower, Alex and John looked down on the city at the battle unfolding below them.

"You know we can destroy them now." remarked Alex.

"I know, but the idea is not to destroy all of them. Plus there is still a few missing, and it will be difficult to catch them." said John keeping his focus on the battle.

"Well if we are going to do this, then lets do it, before I simply take them all out myself." said Alex.

"You're not that good Alex. Though I would give you a decent chance." remarked John as he summoned an aid.

"Master Vance, pull back the center forces and let the dark ones enter." commanded John.

Alex looked to John and squeezed his hand. "I hope you know what your doing." she remarked.

"Always, slick. Always." John said.

Alex cocked her brow as John gave her a kiss as he picked her up and jumped from the tower, landing softly on the street below.

In front of them, the gates opened, and the dark ones ran into the city heading directly towards the central tower. John motioned for the templars to hang back as he put down Alex and they both drew their wands.

As the dark ones approached they saw Alex and John standing by themselves and charged at the couple. Alex sent several spells destroying 4 of the dark ones, as John destroyed 3 coming at him. The 5 dark ones left roared in anger as they turned around to run. They stopped dead in their tracks as ranks of templars and wizards appeared behind them, springing the trap. In the distance, loud booms could be heard from the mortal navel ships that were cloaked by the wizards and now bombarding the dark forces left out in the open attacking the city as jets flew over the city. The dark ones turned on Alex and John, rushing at them.

John grabbed Alex's arm, "We can't destroy them Alex. The balance." calmly stated John looking at her.

Alex looked over at John as everything stopped around them. She cocked her head and placed her hand on her hip, "What are you talking about?" asked Alex getting more annoyed by the second.

John took a step back for safety. "The balance." said John again as Alex glared at him.

"They're enough of them down there to destroy these." hissed Alex.

"It's not the number." blurted out John as Alex covered her mouth.

"Don't even say it." Alex warned John.

John shrugged and took a big gulp. "They are the Atlantian council's twins." said John.

Alex just shook her head. "I am the supposed elder over magic and I didn't know this?" asked Alex about to take John's head off.

John lowered his head. "I was told not to. I am the one with the knowledge here." retorted John.

Alex took at step toward John and pointed at him, "Oh, so what else have you not told me." asked Alex.

John shrugged and gave Alex a surrender look. "Listen Alex. There are 3 things that immortals aren't supposed to mess with. We can, but as you know, it leads to explosions and all kinds of chaos, so its generally known as the 3 rules we don't break. We don't interfere with fate, free will, or anything sanctioned by the universe. We fall under the third rule. You are over magic, much like Venus is over love. However, when it came to magic, it was considered an element, it simply happened that the knowledge of magic was given to another, me." explained John standing ready for Alex's attack.

Alex looked John over and then looked around her. She stared at the frozen figures as she thought over what John told her.

"So it's fate we are together." asked Alex as if not expecting an answer.

John smiled. "Fate slick, just wants to get to it's intended end. It doesn't really care how you get there. That's where free will comes in. Definitely we would have some kind of partnership, be it a working relationship, friends, or even more than friends. That was and is up to us." explained John.

Alex looked John over for a moment and fiddled with her wand as she thought. "Well. That actually makes senses." stated Alex matter of factly.

"I take it, for an immortal to retain their power they need their twin darkside alive?" asked Alex.

"Actually no. The immortal councilors of Atlantis were all born twins. For some reason, one twin was full of goodness, compassion, and kindness. They radiated hope. They were very wise and intelligent. The other twin though was their opposite, although they were in their own right just as intelligent and wise. They were put in Tarturas, so they would have their own domain and hopefully be content, but it's their nature to want power." said John calmly as he inwardly started to freak over everything being so still.

Alex just nodded as she remembered some of her ancient life. "Ahh. So what do I do? I don't know how to take care of them." said Alex.

John just shook his head at Alex and looked in her eyes.

"You know what to do. Don't think about it. Just do it." said John as he started to feel the temporal field begin to release its captives. As several bolts began to speed up, John stood beside Alex ready to take the first hit so she could handle the dark ones. As the temporal spell released, the dark ones flew toward John. In surprise, the dark ones simply uttered a few words and appeared standing in front of the couple.

Smiling, the lead dark one hissed, "Ahh, the magic couple has returned. Not only will we get the potentias, but we get to destroy you two as well."

As the dark one ended his hiss, his companions threw beams of green death toward John and Alex. Being a bit quicker, John raised his most powerful shield spell as the beams impacted in front of the couple. John turned to Alex and shrugged, awaiting for her move. Alex grabbed John and gave him a kiss, as the shield fell and the dark ones advanced. John finally kissed back as a golden glow began to emit from the embraced couple as Alex laid her head on John's shoulder and smiled. The dark ones hurled their dark magic at the couple, but it was absorbed by the golden glow. The couple ended their embrace, as Alex yelled, "Totalim Endus". The dark ones stopped in their tracks and the darkness surrounding them disappeared leaving five old men laying on the ground. John walked over to them with Alex in tow as he began to bind the old men with a golden chain. Everyone gasped as 3 figures in flowing black cloaks walked toward the group. One took the lead and bowed in reverance to John and Alex. Alex gave John a perplexed look as she grabbed the figure and hugged him.

"It is good to see you Grim." said Alex as she released the cloaked figure.

Grim took off his hood and the crowd gasped as they saw a dark haired young man with black eyes. "You would think that they would know I wouldn't be a skeleton. Dang mortal cartoonists." complained Grim as he put his arm out to John and they shook.

"I take it your father has kept up his part?" asked John.

Grim smiled at John. "Of course. The others will arrive tomorrow when, speak of the devil" Grim said as the 12 immortal councilors of Atlantis slowly walked towards them. Alex turned around and covered her mouth as she was surprised to see them all up and about. The councilors finally stopped in front of the group and looked down at the defeated dark ones in chains. Shaking their heads, they whispered to the dark ones and then turned around and walked back towards the citadel. John and Alex watched them leave as Grim gathered his guardians together to take the dark ones to Tartarus.

"Well. We must get these guys back to their home. Father said they would arrive tomorrow night. He knows about the missing potentia by the way. It's up to you and Alex to pursade the rest, but you know already who will finish this with you." stated Grim bowing to Alex and John.

Turning around, "They are your responsiblity now. Make sure they are comfortable in Tartarus" said John as he handed the figures the chains and keys to the bindings of the dark ones. In an instant, the guardians and the dark ones disappeared as the creshindo of battle reached a feverish pitch.

"Ok, everyone. Time to finish this." yelled Alex. "Charge!!!" she yelled as the forces of good began to rout what was left of the dark forces. As the templars and wizards finished off the trolls and undead, the immortals with Apollo and John in lead, destroyed the reavers, sending them back to the nothingness they had come from. Within a few hours, only a few coloums of smoke could be seen from the city as the land bridge fell back into the ocean.


	47. Chapter 46

The next morning, the city was busy with people repairing the damage done by the battle. There were also others setting up for the coming gathering of immortals. It had been 10,000 years since any immortal had come out of hiding, and since the defeat of the dark armies, they decided to come to Atlantis to discuss what the next step would be.

John and Alex, along with Thomas, Justin, Harper, Juliet, Demetria and Max were finishing up dinner as the first of the immortals began to arrive. News crews from the mainland had set up their camaras for the event and was broadcasting the scene as the immortals strode into Atlantis and the meeting hall.

John looked over at Alex, Justin, and Max. "Ready to go?" asked John.

Alex looked at John. "Go where?" asked Alex as she started to watch television from the couch.

John cocked his brow at Alex as he glanced over at Justin and Max. "Uhh, going to the gathering." stated John.

"Gathering? Why would we go there? I am not part of that. Let them figure out how to fix everything." stated Alex as she settled into the couch with Harper.

"Dang it woman. Your a natural born immortal. Act like it." exclaimed John as he stepped into Alex's line of sight.

Alex waved her hand, expecting John to go flying across the room, but he stood still. "I am not going." Alex reiterated as she poked her head around John trying to watch television.

"Yes you are. Your required to go, much like your brothers. All 4 of us are natural born, meaning our parents were mortals." stated John trying to get Alex off the couch.

"So?" Alex retorted.

John looked up, "Give me patience" he stated as he looked back down at Alex.

"You have to go. I promise you don't have to do anything, but sit there and look pretty. I know you have no trouble with doing that." said John as he looked at Justin and Max for help.

"Don't look at us John, you're on your own." replied Justin as Max nodded in agreement.

"Come on Alex. John won't make you work." said Harper trying to get her friend to go.

"No, I know what will happen. We will get there and then it will be up to me to decide about what to do with magic. Well, I am going to art school, get married, and have kids. The rest of this mess is not my concern." said Alex glaring at John.

"Fine Alex, you can do all that. Just come to the gathering. I promise that you will not have to do anything." John said giving Alex a smirk.

Alex huffed, "Fine I will go, but that smirk better be for one of your plans." said Alex as she got up and then changed her clothes to an evening dress.

"How do I look?" she asked as John, Justin, and Max used magic to change into tuxedos.

"You look great." said John as he offered his arm to her and the four left the apartment for the meeting hall.

As they arrived, the immortals had taken their seats around the large room. Looking like the hall came from Star Wars, the immortals were sitting in the lower part, as magical creatures and mortals had taken their places in the galleries above. John lead Alex, Justin, and Max down to the floor, where a handful of immortals were waiting for them. Taking their seats, the council of Atlantis announced the beginning of the gathering as the crowd quietened down. Zeus, Odin, Ra, and Cotel were designated as the speakers and started to discuss what to do with the return of magic to the mortal world. As the debate was quickly settled by Athena and Kali, the wise action of creating a council to oversee both mortal and magical beings was decided upon. Mortals could keep their world as is, but they had to allow for the freedom of law abiding magical creatures. As they ended Zeus stood up and looked over the Russos and John.

"So John. What about the rest of the dark ones and their wizard council." asked Zeus.

John stood up and replied, "They are of no concern. They will be handed over shortly after this gathering is complete."

Zeus nodded as he turned to Alex. "Alexia, Will you take a position on the new council along with your brothers and John." asked Zeus.

Alex rolled her eyes and elbowed John, "I told you." she whispered as she stood up. "I am not going to be on any council. YOu guys are better at it than I. Plus I have other plans. By the way, its just Alex." stated Alex as she sat back down.

Justin stood up, "I will help." said Justin as Max stood up and agreed with his brother.

Zeus nodded at Justin and Max, motioning them to take a seat next to the speakers. "That is fine Alexia, I mean Alex. You and John deserve that much." stated Zeus as he looked at John. "What about the loose ends?" asked Zeus.

John stood back up, "That will be taken care of shortly Zee, after the gathering is done. Just need to know where you want them delivered." stated John.

Odin chuckled, "Why am I not surprised. I would like their heads, on a pole if you don't mind." stated Odin.

"We can not have their heads on a pole Odin. This isn't the dark ages." said Ra as he looked over John and Alex.

"Bringing them in chains to what the mortals call the UN will be enough." concluded Ra.

John nodded as the speakers called the gathering to a close. As everyone began to leave, John grabbed onto Alex.

"We need to go." said John as Alex pushed him away.

"Go where? I told you I wasn't going anywhere." said Alex.

"Alex, look around. What do you not see?" asked John as Alex started to look around. After a few moments she realized what John was trying to tell her.

"There aren't any giants." whispered Alex to John.

"Right, now lets go fix that." John replied as Alex simply nodded and John waved his wand as they disappeared.


	48. Chapter 47

In a dark room, deep underground, the last of the dark ones and the wizard council sat watching the unfolding news. In anger, Councilor Pimpernil had shattered yet another screen.

"We have to do something." he said as the dark ones dismissed his actions.

"We will do nothing. We are in hiding and must remain in hiding." said the dark one with a hint of fear in his voice.

Suddenly from a corner, a phone began to ring and everyone turned to see what it was. A young red-headed, bushy haired intern was busy trying to open the really small cellphone he had. Answering he nodded and simply said ok as he walked into view of the wizards and dark ones.

"Hey guys. I was just told to tell you, to give up." said the young man nervously.

Dennis looked at the boy, "Hugh, what are you talking about? Have your shrunken clothes cut off the blood to your brain." he said.

Hugh smiled, "No, he told me to tell you that." said Hugh as Dennis pulled out his wand.

"I wouldn't do that." came a voice from the shadows as John appeared and nonchalantly sat down on the table in the middle of the room.

Laughing the dark ones looked at John as the wizards pulled out their wands.

"I really wouldn't do that guys." reiterated John as he pointed over to the corner.

Everyone turned to see Alex sitting in a chair, eating some spiced cucumber slices.

"So? What can she do?" asked Dennis as he whipped his wand around to Alex. Before he could even get a spell off, Alex nonchalantly snapped her fingers as an anvil appeared above Dennis and was then dropped on him, squishing him into the floor.

Giving a chuckle, "Cartoons, they are so inspirational." said Alex as she got up and strolled over to the dark ones and wizards. She smiled at Hugh and gave him a hug as she sat down beside John on the table.

"So guys, what's it going to be?" asked John as the wizards and dark ones thought over the proposal.

"What will you do to us?" asked one of the wizards.

John looked over at the wizard. "You will be chained, put on trial, probably found guilty of mass murder and such, and then shoved off to Tartarus, where you can serve the dark ones for as long as you want." said John as he looked at Alex,"I don't think they would give you anything over, what 10,000 years there?" asked John looking at Alex.

"Yeah, 10,000 years sounds right." replied Alex as she offered John and Hugh some of her spiced cucumbers.

The dark ones and wizards thought for a while as Alex, John, and Hugh sat eating. Getting bored, Alex conjured up a television screen and they began to watch tv as the dark ones and wizards were deciding on their next move.

After a while, the dark ones came up to Alex, John, and Hugh. They bowed their heads and removed their dark shrouds. "We surrender." the lead dark one stated as Alex looked over at John. "I didn't think that would actually work." said Alex as John began to chain them all.

"Me neither, but hey, if it works." John chuckled as Hugh helped him get the wizards and dark ones chained and ready for transport.

"So Hugh, you been with the council the whole time?" asked Alex as everyone was getting together.

"Yes Alex. John got me the job and told me to stay here." answered Hugh as Alex waved her wand and the party disappeared.

The group appeared in an area of high mountains and deep valleys. As they surveyed the area, a loud grunt came from behind as several giants were leaning down to see what had just appeared in front of them. As Alex and John stared back at the giants, the dark ones and the dark wizards tried to run, but were quickly pulled back by the magical chains they had been secured with. After a few moments, a female giant following, what looked like her husband ran through the gathering crowd of giants. Her eyes went big and teared up as she ran and bent down to Hugh picking him off the ground and nearly squeezing him to death. Alex giggled as John elbowed her to stop. Mr. Normus looked down at the 2 immortals and smiled.

"I see you finally got them." said Mr. Normus as his wife was still coddling Hugh.

"Yes we did." said John as Alex piped up. "We couldn't have done it without Hugh." Alex quipped as she gave a smirk to John. John just shook his head and muttered, "Unbelievable." under his breath.

"Well I suppose we can come off our mountain now. Our son is safe." said Mr. Normus smiling at his wife and son.

"Yes. Actually I was wanting to know if you would hand over the prisoners to the new council for us." asked John smirking back at Alex.

Alex gave John a quick elbow, as John jerked from the impact. "Well you said you were done" John retorted as Alex gave him a glare.

"Of course we would be delighted. Any fighting left to do?" asked Mr. Normus as several other giants came into the crowd wearing armor and carrying clubs.

"No, the fighting is over. With you handing over the prisioners, your people won't be shunned for not fighting. After all it was your son that finally led us to the dark ones and the wizard council. Not to mention all the information he sent us on their operatons." remarked John.

Leaning down to John and Alex, Mr. Normus whispered, "He may not be big on the outside, but he has the heart and courage of a giant."

John nodded as Alex smiled over at Hugh as he finally got away from his mother.

"Father, can I hand the prisoners over?" asked Hugh as he stood beside Alex.

"Sure my son. The others will go with you, just for display, though they will help you if needed." said Mr. Normus as he motioned for the armored giants to come closer. Hugh nodded and gave Alex and John a hug and thanked them for all their help. John thanked Hugh for his help as Alex took out her wand and the couple left the giant's homeland.

After getting back to the sub shop, John and Alex were with their parents and family as the TV was on showing a line of giants escorting the dark ones and the dark wizard council up to the steps of the UN in New York along with a potentia in tow. The giants stayed outside guarding the potentia, as Hugh went in and delivered the prisoners to the awaiting nations of Earth. As the Templars took custody of the prisioners, Zeus announced the war over and the fighting was complete. The veil has been torn and magical creatures and mortals are now one. The entire room cheered and clapped as the prisoners were led away and the mortal leaders began their speeches of unity and the new frontier they all were now exploring together.

Outside the loft, a roar was heard as the streets filled with people in celebration of the war being over. As if out of an old history book, people were hugging and kissing each other in happiness as Time Square was filled with cheering people as the screens showed the going ons of the UN. Every city, town, and village, was celebrating the end of the war the same way. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, they needed to fear no longer as magical creatures and their lands began to meld into the mortal planescape. The Russos along with Demetria, Juliet, and John ran outside to join the celebrations as everyone was simply happy to be alive and not having to worry about sinister creatures coming after them. The celebrations went on into the night and even went on for a few days as parades and such were held.


	49. Chapter 48

As April turned to May and May turned to June, John had been extremely busy with his new job. The old wizard agencies and such had been folded up into the Bureau of Magic, which oversaw everything magical. Wizard cops had been folded into the mortal law enforcement agencies as mortal children and adults were being taught of magic and it's uses. Max decided to stay in Egypt with Demetria and finish his schooling there. Justin returned to New York and was busy catching up his own school work, as well as working as a teacher at Columiba University teaching magical science. Juliet returned with Justin from Europe and worked at the Late Nite Bite with her parents, and also helped Justin teach magic to mortals. Harper breezed through her own studies and had caught up her studies so that she would be a junior when August rolled around again at NYU.

Alex had finally finished up high school and was very nervous as she was waiting to cross the stage to pick up her diploma. She looked out and saw her family waving at her as she smiled back and waved back at them. She couldn't believe how excited she had gotten when she heard she was graduating finally. Alex looked out into the crowd and saw the empty seat in which John was suppose to be in. She felt a little down, but then her name was called and she put a smile on her face and crossed the stage. She heard a loud about time, coming from the audience as she looked down to see John leaning against a wall clapping for her. Alex lit up as she shook Mr. Larrytate's hand and took her diploma. As she walked off stage, she ran to John and gave him a hug.

"Can you believe it. I graduated, and I am still in my teens." Alex said with a smile.

John laughed as he let her go. "The miracles never cease." said John as Alex kissed him on the cheek and went to take her seat. John moved through the crowd and sat down next to Theresa and the rest of the Russo clan as the graduation speeches and such were done.

Theresa leaned over to John and whispered, "About time you got here. Did you get everything done?" asked Theresa.

John smiled, "Of course. It took forever to get the paperwork through, but it is done." said John.

"Good, because she can't stay with us forever." replied Theresa as the crowd clapped for the valivictorian as he took the podiem and began to give his speech.

"Do you want me to tell her or you?" asked John as Theresa whispered in Jerry's ear.

Putting her arm on John's knee, "You tell her dear. You were the one that did it." answered Theresa as Jerry nodded in agreement.

"You sure?" asked John.

"Yes we are sure. You should tell her." replied Theresa.

As the speeches ended, the graduates threw their hats into the air as the graduation ceremony was over. The Russos left with Alex, as they left for The Wizard's Belly, a resturant they had decided to have a celebatory dinner at for Alex's graduation. As the Russo clan filed out of the taxies, John pulled Alex over to the side.

A little nervous, John put his hand in his pocket and gave Alex an envelope.

Alex looked quizzically at John and the envelope as John motioned for her to open it. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and read it. After the first few lines, Alex's mouth dropped as she grabbed John in a bear hug in tears.

"How? I don't have the grades or even the test scores to go there." asked Alex as she finally let John go to answer her.

John just smiled at her, "I pulled a few strings for you. You did say you wanted to go to art school." said John.

"I did, I mean I do, but I didn't think I would be going to New York School of Art. This has to be one of the nicest things you have ever done for me John." Alex said as she gave him a long kiss.

John finaly broke the kiss as Alex finished reading her acceptance letter. "I can't believe this. I thought for sure I was stuck in going to community college." said Alex in disbelief.

"Well, you did what you did, and of course others thought you would do better at the NY school of Art, especially your mother and father. You ready to go in and eat, I am starving." said John.

Alex with a big smile on her face folded up the letter and put it in her pocket as she took John's arm and walked inside the resturant. She hurriedly told everyone that she was accepted to art school and would be going there on a full scholarship. Her parents, Harper, even Justin and Max were all happy for her as the waiters brought out the food and everyone began to eat. As they all sat talking, Alex was busy talking to Harper and her mother about everything she would need for college in August. Jerry and Max were catching up on what Max had been doing, as Demetria and Juliet were busy talking about girl stuff. John, Thomas, and Justin were talking about all the stuff that had been going on. Justin loved teaching magic at Columbia, and remarked how many students were actually interested in magic. Thomas and John had been busy with their own work. Although John didn't take a position on the immortal council, he did however, rise in the ranks of the newly formed Buruea of Magic and was very busy helping to set up the new organization. Thomas had been helping John set up everything, as other wizards and magical creatures were busy switching over the global economy to one that used magic. Flying carpets would soon replace cars as the primary personal conveince of mortals and magical creatures alike. Max had helped to set up the new portal network along with Demetria and a group of Magi.

As the night wore on, the Russos finally finished up their meal and were outside waiting on their taxies to take them all back home. John whispered in Alex's ear and she turned to her parents and told them her and John wanted to take a walk before they headed home. Jerry told her to be back before midnight as she waved and grabbed John's arm and started to drag him down the street. They talked about what had been going on, Alex was surprised to hear about all the stuff that had to be done to get magic incorporated into the mortal world.

As they walked, Alex looked up to John, "John. I am a little worried about going to the New York School of Art. I mean I know I can pass the art stuff, but isn't there general classes I have to take?" asked Alex.

John just smiled and patted Alex's hand on his arm. "For you. No. You are taking independent studies, though you will have to make up 120 credit hours worth of art classes. Though I doubt you will have any trouble with that." stated John.

"How did you pull that off?" asked Alex.

John just smiled and looked ahead, "I have my ways." he simply remarked.

"YOu have your ways? What did you do buy the school or something?" asked Alex jokingly.

John didn't miss a beat. "No, you can't buy a college." he simply retorted.

"Then what did you do? Is it because I am an immortal and somewhat famous?" asked Alex.

"Famous is an understatement. More of a living legend." said John hoping he just didn't inflate Alex's head.

"A living legend you say. That still wouldn't allow me to just take art classes. SO what did you do? YOu know I will eventually get the truth. It's what I do." said Alex with an evil smirk coming across her face.

John stopped and turned to Alex as he hailed a cab. "I donated a rather large fortune to the school. Technically as long as you make over a D in your classes, they will graduate you." answered John.

"A small fortune? What did you do? Save up all your tips from the sub shop?" Alex asked jokingly.

John finally got a cab to stop as he opened the back door for Alex to get in.

"No, I would tell you that I am rich, but honestly rich doesn't describe it." answered John as he got in after Alex, telling the driver where they wanted to go. The driver looked into the rearview mirror and yelled as he recognized the couple. Turning around he asked for an autograph, which Alex quickly gave him. The driver took off as Alex turned back to John.

"What do you mean your rich?" asked Alex.

"I have been around for over 10,000 years, I technically don't need to eat, sleep, or anything, though I wouldn't recommend not eating or sleeping. One simply accumulates wealth. Though when it comes to you, I would give it all away in a heartbeat." said John as Alex leaned on his shoulder as the cab driver simply ohed in the front seat at the comment.

John gave the driver a look as Alex asked, "So how much do you have?" asked Alex with a smirk on her face.

"Enough." remarked John as Alex gave him a playful hit on his chest.

"Enough? Come on. How much do you have?" asked Alex.

John knew he wouldn't get any peace. "Fine. You know Fort Knox. Well, Its about 1/10th of the size of my stash. All immortals are pretty much wealthy." said John as Alex covered her mouth in surprise.

"You have a vault full of treasure?" asked Alex.

"Well yeah, where would one keep their riches." retorted John. "But honestly, it's not the gold, jewels, or what not that makes a person wealthy or rich. It's their family and friends, and in that way, I am one of the richest people in the world."

"Says you" retorted Alex as the driver chuckled at Alex's remark.

"You know better than that Alex. If I gave you a billion dollars, would you honestly walk away from me, and never see me again." asked John.

Alex, without missing a beat. "You dang sure I would." Alex said jokingly as John chuckled.

"Yeah right, and I am Mother Theresa." retorted John.

"So, I tried. Of course I wouldn't." said Alex as she squeezed John's hand.

"Well then you already know, what makes a person rich is family and friends. Not gold and jewels." said John.

"Yeah I know. I figured that out when we met Aunt Megan and saw how Dad and Uncle Kelbo acted toward her. Though I am glad she actually is taking some interest in us and dad again." remarked Alex.

"Well that is what counts." said John as Alex cuddled into him as the cab drove on down the busy street. They pulled up to Waverly Place as John opened the door for Alex and paid the driver. The driver thanked John for the rather large tip he got and took off into the night.


	50. Chapter 49

As the years passed, Alex finished school, she married John. Although many knew her for her actions in the Magic War, she had made a name for herself in her paintings. It wasn't long before Alex became pregnant with their first child. John had his hands full. Even his knowledge of magic and his ablities from being immortal barely gave him the strength to handle the radical mood swings and general outbursts from Alex. Although he looked worse than Alex most of the time, he was excited to be starting a family. One couldn't really tell, who was more excited or why when Alex's water broke on the subshop floor while Alex was chiding John for not having brought the ranch dressing and pickles she was craving. The snow outside was getting worse. As the water hit the floor, everyone started racing around. Alex screamed at everyone to stop, as she started to direct everyone. John snapped his fingers and a suitcase appeared as Theresa called for an ambulance. Theresa returned with Jerry carrying some blankets and such as Theresa told Alex the ambulance might not get here in time. Alex's eyes got big as Juliet and Justin came in to the scene of chaos. After a quick update on the situation, Justin started to run around with John getting whatever Alex demanded, as Juliet and Harper focused on Alex and getting her comfortable. Theresa had bared three children herself, and stood beside Alex counting the contration times and helping her daughter out. Alex yelled for drugs as the contractions were getting closer. She finally demanded John to quit running around and hold her hand as they focused on her breathing and pain control. Alex nearly broke John's hand every time a contraction hit her. John wiped her brow with a cold rag and gave her ice chips between contractions trying to provide some comfort.

As the contractions closed, Theresa told Jerry to get the water, it was time. Theresa got into position as she told Alex to start to push. Alex yelled at John, telling him he would never touch her again as she gave a big push. Theresa said she saw the baby crown and for Alex to push again. Alex grabbed onto John's shirt collar and screamed as she pushed with all her might, demanding the thing get out of her. As her screams riched a fevered pitch, she felt the baby finally come out as she looked to her mom. After a few seconds, everyone smiled and was relieved to hear the loud crys of the baby. John wiped down his wife's forehead as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked down at her mother. Theresa pulled up the baby, as Alex finished birthing everything. John cut the cord as Jerry wiped the child in a blanket and handed it to Alex. Alex and John lit up as they saw their son for the first time. Alex leaned into John's shoulder as he looked down at his new family. John looked at Alex as she finally looked up to John and he gave her a nod. Alex introduced Dylan James Russo, their new son.

John suddenly tensed up as the subshop door flew open. Standing in the door way as a plump man staring at John, Alex, and the baby. As Theresa was about to say something, the man simply waved his hand as everyone but the couple froze.

The fat man strode into the subshop, looked disgusted, "So this is where you have been living. It was better in the cupboard." he remarked as he looked at the young family.

"It's a lot better than the cupboard...this place is fully of life and love. Something you have never experienced." retorted John as he got between his wife and the man.

"You know you want to come back. Though your son doesn't have a choice. You were my property and now he is my property." said the man as he took out a piece of paper.

"I know what you are tubby. I forgive you, it's your nature, but I must give you a chance. Go now and I want kill you." said John flatly.

The fat man laughed at John's remark. "Like you can do anything. This is a magical contract. Your son is mine." reiterated the man.

John gave a sigh and looked at his wife. Alex just cocked her head as Dylan mewed in his mother's arms. Before one could blink, John whipped out his wand and sent the fat man flying to the door. John walked over and picked him up and pushed him out the door.

John looked at the fat man, "You should have let things alone. She told you not to come back. In her way, I guess she wanted to at least give you a chance." JOhn remarked as the fat man's anger began to rise.

"He is mine." said the fat man as he sent a magic bolt at John.

By instinct, John blocked the bolt and sent one back in return. It hit the fat man doing nothing at first. Then suddenly the man screamed as his body began to be ripped apart by the magic spell. Within moments, the last free dark one, was no more. John walked back inside the subshop and sat down beside Alex. They all stared at John as he smiled at his son and Alex.

"What was all that about?" asked Theresa.

"Things coming full circle mom." John answered as his attention went back to Alex and Dylan.

Theresa just shook her head as they all helped Alex and Dylan upstairs and got them comfortable. John layed in Alex's old bed, gently stroking his wife's arm and watching his son sleep.

"I take it we are now done." said Alex softly.

"Yes. We earned it. Now the hard part." John said smiling at Alex.

"Hard part? You didn't have to give birth." Alex smiled back giggling quietly as not to wake Dylan.


	51. Epilogue

Epilouge

John was sitting in the park as a young Harper disappeared. Around the corner came Alex with a smile on her face.

"Was that Harper?" she asked her husband.

"Yes, from back in the day." John remarked as Kat and Jason ran up to their parents. Kat landed right on top of John's lap as he gave a grunt. Jason sat down beside his mother as she gave him a lick of her lollipop.

"So that's why they have soo much energy." John remarked smiling at his son and wife.

"Sugar, the elixir of the gods." retorted Alex as she stuck her tongue out at John.

John moved quickly and placed a kiss on Alex's tongue as they both heard a groan from behind them.

"This is a park guys, not a hotel." remarked Harper as her two girls were standing beside her. Kat's eyes got big as she jumped off John's lap and grabbed up the two girls and went to play. Jason got down from his mother's lap as he ran off behind them.

"Harper, like you can say anything." Alex retorted giving Harper a wink. Harper glared at Alex as she sat down beside her.

"Thought I would find you guys here. So have I come by yet?" asked Harper.

John and Alex nodded, as Harper gave out a shoot, I wish I could have seen myself. Alex laughed at her best friend as they watched the children play.

"So we ready to go?" asked John.

"Yeah, Max and Demetria are already at the subshop with mom and dad. Justin and Juliet are running late and will be meeting us at the resturant. I can't believe it's been 20 years since the war." remarked Harper.

"It feels just like yesterday. Is Dylan going to be coming home from NYU?" asked John.

"He caught a ride with Justin and Juliet. I don't think mom and dad ever thought they would have this many grandkids running around." commented Alex.

"They aren't all ours Alex. 3 is enough for now." he commented as Alex gave him one of her famous, only-if-you-knew looks.

"What?" John said as he saw Harper's pitiful attempt at concealing a secret.

"Another one. How? When?" he asked surprised looking back at his wife.

"How? I think you know John. When, well you remember that bar..." Alex said as she trailed off seeing John's mind light up with an epiphany.

"Well it could be worse." he said as he embraced his wife. Harper congratulated the couple as she yelled for the children to come on.

The children gathered around their parents as they walked down toward the familar setting of Waverly Place........

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
